


~UNDER THE RADIANT MOONLIGHT~

by REDWOLF_MOON



Category: WangXiao, YiZhan, 陈情令 | The Untamed (TV), 陈情令 | The Untamed (TV) RPF
Genre: Angst and Tragedy, Angst with a Happy Ending, BJYX | Wang Yi Bo/Xiao Zhan is Real, Betrayal, Bittersweet, Blood, Blood Drinking, Blood Kink, Blood and Gore, Dark Past, Determined Castiel (Supernatural), Dominance, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Half-Vampires, Hardcore, Heartbreak, Honesty, Human/Vampire Relationship, Hurt/Comfort, Lies, Love, Love/Hate, M/M, My First Fanfic, Pheromones, Possessive Behavior, Pureblood Vampire (Vampire Knight), Regret, Resentment, Supernatural Elements, Surreal, Top Wang Yi Bo/Bottom Xiao Zhan, Tragedy, University, Vampires, Wang Yi Bo/Xiao Zhan Character Combinations, Warm and Fuzzy Feelings
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-19
Updated: 2020-09-23
Packaged: 2021-03-03 19:01:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 16
Words: 59,711
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24800491
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/REDWOLF_MOON/pseuds/REDWOLF_MOON
Summary: The world has been ruled by vampires and humans from hundred of years now. It is a common thinggy for humans and vampires to share the same lifestyles and accepting each others.Because vampires and humans have been mixing for so long, its difficult to find even 95%  vampire..................As for Xiao Zhan, he is a final year student in the university. He works at nights as a part time.Although he is surrounded by not so common people, He has a sister whom he loves and adore to the core.:Who had known that one day his life would turn upside down from a sudden encounter that he always longed for?!::A love and tragic story between a vampire and a human......
Relationships: Wang Yi Bo & Xiao Zhan, Wang Yi Bo/Xiao Zhan
Comments: 36
Kudos: 189





	1. FRESHMAN~

**Author's Note:**

> Hello everyone!  
> ≈)  
> Hope You'll like the work.

Under the shining rays of the bright sun, The huge brown-stoned building was rather seeming like a castle instead of a university. Well, what to expect from the uni known for its own high standards. 

The Pire V university was the one among the Co-vamp universities that were created in order to unit and improve mutual understanding between both races. Although there was no hindrance for a human student to be accepted in this luxurious uni, there were only about 40% of the humans usually apply to get in. Why? Well, it was simply because some can't really afford it and for some, the _fear_ naturally was a thing. However, apart from all these, be it the humans or vampire students, they were free to choose their major according to their interest. In addition, for vampires, there were extra learning classes and lessons related to their knowledge and recognition of their powers to self promote new abilities in their genes.

No matter what, living in the same society, the humans and vampires were indeed ruling the world from the centuries now. They have already accepted each others and living in a piecewise world from several decades.

Speaking of what, the vampires fell into two categories : The half-blood and The pure-blood. The thing that actually made them fall under different categories was the life source crystals in their heart, blue sapphire in Half-bloods and a red beryl in the pureblood. Although the meridian and powers possessing in the crystals was much stronger in Purebloods, the similar among them was the power of establishing the eternal bond with their love mates. However, due to blending relation with humans the ratio of half-bloods increased much more over the time, which naturally led to the fact that Pure-bloods became extremely rare and ended up remaining only 5%. Even among them, the again said to be even rarer were those the part of descent lineage, the Royal purebloods.

Since the half-bloods were basically half humans, they ofcourse easily enjoy and digest their meals and drinks just like a humans. However, Contrarily, it was vice versa for a pure blood! For nourishing their meredian, they could only count to the blood to drink in a particular time period without skipping. Regardless this, there was no problem for the blood packs they recieve in a heavy package from the hospitals, well-delivered in their home with extracted pheromones. Whereas, the bonded ones didn't need any of this as they only react to their mates as well as their blood to quench their thirst.

Getting back to the Pire V university, there was no point to point out someone and categorise them for _eating_ whatever they like in the cafeteria consider as a heaven's point for each student in their break time or the time dumping the classes. Getting their gourmet meals with fresh blood pouches and relieving their hungers, that's what the most enjoyable thing for anyone here anyway.

Just like that, The university's cafeteria was filled with the youths all around. Rather than a usual cafeteria, It seemed more like a big hall of some splendid mansion. The counters were covered with a Large crowd, as always. The sophomore's chattering, teasing and joking can be heard from the tables, the tables which were beautifully antique as they would be in any fashionable cafe.

....

"aha! she just went a veerry little bit upset and took an offence just by her own that sh—," 

"that she even underlined her sentence of **burning you alive** if you'll ever approach her again!" Xin bluntly cut off Li before elegantly chomping on the small portion the meat he was holding with the chopsticks. His glasses reflected the light in a cool way before he adjusted it a slight up.

"Yeah! It was our first date," Sitting on a cushioned chair and propping his chin on the circular table, Li scoffed, "She should have listened my praise fully. When I said she resembled the horse, I meant the horse's shiny texture with beautiful smooth edgy hairs wavy wave in air!"

"Someday you will definately get the epic kick from all the animals you compare the girls with."

"Then I'd rather have it from you, shortie adorable animal!" Li passed the smile to Nien, in a flirting way , intentionally switching the button on of the said girl. In an instance, his chest prodded by a finger which he gladly accepted with his hands up in the air in a retreat while grinning stupidly.

"Say that again and your a dead meat that will distribute here for a whole week!," Nien said with the most ridiculous look of disgust on her face.

A chuckle crept from the person sitting across Li, making trios heads to turn into his direction. Ah.. These guys just never miss the chance to play the pros of some comedy show. 

"Don't you even try to laugh, Xiao Zhan!"

"Laugh? Who's laughing? Not me, not me," answering Nien with innocent face, Xiao Zhan shook his hand and head immediately, however caught the mischievous eyes of grinning Li, "have something to say?" 

"Heh heh.. Was wondering if I should start introducing the girls to you too. Since we are immortal, we can arrange our love life sooner or wayy later. But you, your almost 24...," even his brows danced up and down playfully, "Say, Zhan Zhan, What is your ideal type? Hn? Hn?"

"He is not dying for the dates like you dumbster!"

"Ow"

Spanking Li casually, Nien looked at Xiao Zhan, "But instead to sway the topic off, you need to really tell this time. We want to know," a natural pout appear on her face. Really, she would never really admit that she tends to pout very frequently when it comes to make Xiao Zhan agree on some friendlier terms rather than showing her belligerent way. Adding, she stated, "Am already short on my fingers to even count those you've rejected politely, along with the secret love candidates in the line."

"Not only fingers, you yourself are shor—," Xin stopped, clearing his throat and getting solemn while Li's and his lips were pursed, trying their hard to not to laugh. But then they were interested about the question too.

Topics he ignore huh? Actually Xiao Zhan too didn't know or ever think of his 'ideal type' but looks like he needs to say something now? Ok then let's say _something_. As it didn't took long for the sudden idea to take over his head instantly. He smiled softly with an inaudible giggle, bobbing his adam apple in the process, before pointing his index finger to all three friends, sitting around the table, "I have my thumbs up for anyone. But vampires? absolutely Not!..... who wants to increase the number of screw loose vamps when I already got three?," he bit on his lip, stopping himself from laughing and waiting for something expected.

And as expected, there faces twitched from the self-esteem smashing words. Although they definately knew Xiao Zhan was at it again, they couldn't behold their dumbfounded expressions, showing the offence all over.

Before Xiao Zhan could resist any further, the corner of his eyes crinkled up and he burst out laughing. In the midst of his chortles, he forced out, "sorry, sorry.. I was joking alright, joking. why the....Your faces!.....hhaahha..I mean just..just look at y-AH—" his head suddenly bumped on the table but he managed to slide his upper body to keep from falling off chair. Rubbing his head with his hands and hissing with his tongue, he didn't stop chuckles even with the half pained look on his face.

Well, this scene only made the other three to give company along as well as they giggled in his clumsy behaviour together.

Nien, "You freak!....you dared to do that again with us!"

Li, " Pftt....but his head deserved it. You see? That's what you get when you insult a three years of devoted friendship, Smart arse!"

Even Xin was chuckling along, but didn't say anything.

After the joyful moment, the teasing and mocking eventually ended. 

......

Nien glanced up at Xiao Zhan "so? How's little Moe? It's been two weeks we all were busy with family business shits. I miss her too much. Is she—" 

" _I_ am the one missing her as hell! I miss my Moe Chaaann!," Li cried, "I think i should come today, yeah? Yeah?" enthusiastically he asked. However, the reply to him was the instant one.

"NO!" exclaimed Xin and Nien.

Which only caused Li to blink his eyes and form a big pout with his mouth. Giving a cute look to Xiao Zhan, he clasped hand together, "Zhan Zhan! Please let me come today. I promise i won't flirtily blurt out something," he held his three fingers up, Promising with his guts.

Xiao Zhan couldn't help giggle before he pointed his chopstick on Li. With mouthful of food in his mouth he spoke up, "what about the last time you over praised her skin?"

"Oh ghod! Moe chan your skin is so delicate. I want that soft skin for my future partner! Oohoo how fortunate i would be to get my life soul just like you. So cuteee eeay eay" imitating robotically, Xin scoffed while glaring at Li "I'm telling you, he is a great pervert!"

"Super pervert!" Nien add up.

Xiao Zhan nodded before responding, "True true— Suuuppeerr pervert! Correct!— ah, but for the sake of her happiness, I don't kick you at the correct time!"

Li, "And when she's distracted, you kick hard Zhan!"

"And she say, I only worry which makes me uncool!"

As he said, Soft giggles escaped from all of their throats rather in satisfaction.

~

Xiao Zhan was the one among the human students in the university. After a long journey from a freshman year, he was now in his third and final year, which was too now going to end after three months. Apart from sketching and attending the sometimes too boring classes, his general routine are these three half-blood friends who, only on his first day meeting, took him in their 'childhood friends' group by approaching their own. Well, from then on, these half-bloods were always with him. Very best friends who loves his sister more! 

Li was someone who could blurt anything inside his mind. The coolest untill someone _really_ get to know him. Unintentionally he just always turns out to be an idiotic playboy in front of any others then get mistaken for a complete weirdo in the eyes of everyone. _Well calling him a_ weirdo _wouldn't be wrong as his three friends were already satisfied with that name anyway._ Despite of being weird he was showered from the charming looks with the great talent of being honey filled sweet talker who could easily hypnotise and deceive even the rock. _unexpectedly!_

Nien and Xin were brave ones, the twins siblings. Nien was the one who could be as straightforward as an arrow, nevermind if the heart of the other one would crush in several pieces, and buried to earth. In easy words, she could be defined as a high class beauty but jesus! _no grace at all! What to call a Total badass!_

Talking about the one with class president aura, Xin was someone with high tech thinking abilities faster than any A.I. What to expect from the robo charming genius, ofcourse he could be consider as a top per of the toppest student, who had also studied abroad till his high school and was in criminal justice major in the uni. But the thing was... _he, a high class sincere and serious one....was tends to turns out nothing but a sensitive one who would forget everything if he were see something cute as a cat nearby._

:

Xiao Zhan watched all his friends, laughing and chattering like he always does with a get together passing times while getting fully satisfied from teasing and getting their foolish reactions in return. Hadn't been even five minutes of their chuckles, And there they were.. getting at it again.....

Three pair of needle like lighted eyes were all stared up at him. He didn't need to think twice of what the hell they were asking with those hopeful eyes in return, which was just like watching three puppies to its owner for a permission but in _brutal_ way. As he slurped the end tail of his noodle and unhurriedly sipped the soup from the bowl before putting it down without a sound, he just felt being a prince with high etiquette and in a glory position, however this time the prince just had to let down those puppy warriors and shoot their twinkling stars down to earth!

"She just had the physical examination in her school yesterday and was there the whole day till evening. According to them, all the kids need the rest to the whole day long. Although, she'd probably awoken by now, she still needs the mind rest. So No, you can't today," just as he calmly exclaimed, he immediately blocked his ears with his finger in. getting prepare to protect himself from kindergarten attack!

"Zhan Zhannnn??," here went the first, Li stomped his feet on the floor while leaning completely parallel on the table, stretching his hands out to shake Xiao Zhan by shoulders, "You said she is not sleeping anymoreeee.... Ok forget these two. only me okay? Me, only me! Okay?— Don't just go back and forth with straight face, its only m—"

"Shut up you ass!," here came a sassy and bold attack with a folk jabbed on the table by Nien as she narrowed here eyes at Xiao Zhan, "She need shijie by her side. I'll make her sea food. She will be better with her cool jie jie its ME! and Final. I'm coming to meet today!"

"Uh N- Nien, isn't it harsh to stab someone's pricy shirt with a folk in table?," Li hesitantly tilt his head back at Nien when she was already in hands fold position, glaring at Xiao Zhan in her own way of getting the permission, however, before Xiao Zhan could escape a hesitant laugh, there was another sound.

"According to chills in the air, their mind would start freezing soon and they wouldn't be able make sane entertainments for a little pudding as the way I, a professional with tuned Papa mode on , can!" Xin spoke with straight, yet fully in compete mode before he calmly took the sip of his espresso and stared at his three friend's twitching eyes, ".... I'm reliable!"

Xin: ".umm.... Zhan, We..are not coming, Today!."

Nien: "Better, better! Just just next time. WE will come next time."

As expected, the 'Papa mode on' was a new thing that came up from Xin, obviously something new that he might have searched on the internet. Back then, he searched to make perfect hairstyle of a girl and did experiment on Moe, then it turned out as a pyramid on the little girl's head! Oh no.... No one wanted any of these amusing experiments on the cute sister!

"I will just tell her fairy stories, I'm sure she will like it!"

"Oh..," Xiao Zhan pressed his urge to chuckle once again as he nodded with a serious expression. Finally pulling his fingers out from his ears, he supported his chin with a cross hand on his waist, "Can we hear the title?"

Xin smiled as if too proud on himself before holding one chopstick in his hand and swaying it as a magic stick, "I will eat you alive, witch!"

Li immediately choked as he pull out the folk from the table and put it in Xiao Zhan's hand, "You can really kill him!"

Nien,: "Can't you tell that she is a nice kid so just to give you respect she to give her ears for these shity stories? You just change the flowers, person, and character's names, turn the gore novel or horror ones you read, to a ridiculous fairy tales with no sense.— this is the thing you usually do, what's the Papa shit?"

"Making her favourite cakes with my story characters drew on it."

Xiao Zhan: "....."

Li: "...."

".... Just give me this shitty folk I will jab it in his heart—," as Nien snatched the folk from Xiao Zhan's hand, she shot towards Xin, but stopped by the noises suddenly burst penetrated from all around.

"whoa! Was he really? Are you sure?" 

"yeah! I looked from my own beautiful eyes! Really. Oh jesus, he is handsome as hell."

"The scent is truly an alpha!"

"Ahhh.. He has strong energy around him. Jus just check my head darling, am gonna faint."

" _I_ am your boyfriend. And your being like that. Too many heart eyes on him, even though he's not glancing at anyone" the man rolled his eyes.

The murmurs and gossips around them led the foolish yet amazing entertaining fight to a full stop. Li, Xin and Nien looked at each other then Xiao Zhan "looks like new chao has arrived"

As if nothing even happened just a moment ago, they all sat casually. It was just something happens everyday in routine so it wasn't hard to get to the real thing just now. Raising his arm up, Li waved to someone, gesturing to come over. He whispered "Now look how popular I am. Just one wave and people take interest in me."

The girl indeed approached their table with a questioning look on her face "what is it?"

Before Li could open his mouth she warned while flipping her hair with her hand.

"Wait! Don't tell me you gonna hit on me now!" giving an ew look to Li, she then turned her head to Xiao Zhan. Her expression changed in a split second, "well! If this one wants something then i can offer my time to him"

With an awkward "ah" Xiao Zhan glared on Li. The girl was supposed to called forward just because for gathering info of happening, but who had known, he would be dealing with this stare and wink within just an instant meet up! Shooting the cussed filled eyes on Li, he then looked back to the girl, tittering awkwardly, he asked, "Only want something to know, the thing all this crowd is getting hyped for?"

"ooh!" forming o with her mouth, the girl nodded in acknowledgement.

"what is it? Who are you talkin about?," Nien too added as she raised a brow.

"Well, I thought I was the only one that saw the hot dude walking in president's room, but my friends and all these have already saw him before me outside the building. In this short time, no one exactly know who he really is. But if he came around this time, then probably to attend only the next sessions– Hey! I didn't say it before but I heard from Zu Yi you called her horse, and now your staring as if your wondering a name for me too, so first stop looking here and giving a sloth vibe!"

"Whaa– S-Sloth vib-?," pointing finger on himself, Li stuttered in surprise, and at the same time Nien forced his head hung low by her hand placed on the top of him with a 'shh' that held casuality.

While Xiao Zhan, Nien and Xin were controlling their laughter, the girl continued "there's a rumor too that he is definately from a royal family. Not only he's hot as hell, he is also a Pure-blo— whaat? here? He's heeere?" Screaming, the girl hurried away to the particular direction and that spot soon got crowded by too many girls with their phone in their hands, flashing lights, zooming in the air, murmuring and chuckling along like fan girls.

"Whoa, what a sight!," Li said, looking at the increasing crowd in amusement, "We better not stuck between them. To view the mesmerising face.... Let's say Ladies first, and we guys could wait here. Afterall, we could _see_ that guy anytime from now on though."

Nien immediately sprung up as she slammed hard on the table, shooking the other three. Showing the dead pan look, "What? Do you think I'm a _guy_?," then grabbed her phone before dashing away.

"....."

She was faster than the the word fast but followed by, Xiao Zhan stood up as well and gestured towards the other two "let's go" 

"b but we aren't girls" Li exclaimed, stumbling while following Xiao Zhan who was already running to the particular direction.

As for the Xin, he silently followed all.

****

"what the, Zhan Zhan! I can't see the face" Nien was hopping onto her feet, struggling between the crowd.

Li chuckled "Nien is acting cute today"

She glared up to Li "You! Your an idiot aren't you??......"

"hey! Don't say something like that everytime." Li complained like a kid.

"then stop calling me cute!," she said with a death glare. "We all are here just because of his pheromones nuthead! There is no Pure-blood here, Remember? And it seems he is.. Shit! A Royal one in the top! How wouldn't it be exciting!?!" She explained and then turning back, began hopping once again.

Li ohed before Xin followed by, "Not only the physical strength but all the senses in a pureblood is 1000 of times stronger than that of us half bloods."

Xiao Zhan, listening to this and that, squinting between the crowd, too wanted to have a glimpse of the _pure-blood_ the crowd was all hyped for, but only could see the reddish brown hairs, looking extra silky from the light gleaming on them.Since he was the human, he could feel nothing like pheromones from vampires, but judging without a doubt, _this_ was certainly a pure-blood huh!?

A pureblood; belongs to the kinds that were range in appearance from grotesque to preternaturally beautiful with their enthrall scent!(?)!!

:

"shit! Is he angry? Uncomfortable?"

"hey hey! Shouldn't we move aside?"

"shit! He's going he's going"

Suddenly, The panic whispered among the crowd as if the bees colonies getting their guards up from the danger arrival.

"Whoa, what's wrong with him?"

Nien, "Was he shy? Bothered?"

"Anger! He just used the dominant pheromone. Pheromones of a royal P—" 

"Pure–blood?," Xiao Zhan interrupted Xin, and in return they sounded together,

"INDEED!"

"I.. Couldn't even look at his face..!" Looking at the receding figure, Xiao Zhan couldn't help to mumble out absentmindedly.

"-..re y.u here?"

"..-ey Zhan Zhan!?"

"Huh?," Xiao Zhan flinched to Nien voice but felt two pats in his back by Xin besides,

"It'd be much better with sis Moe if you really intend to lost in La La land"

Li, "Is it the love at first sight?"

"Like hell!," Xiao Zhan replied, slapping Li's arm playfully. Just now he realised, the crowd around had long disappeared and three pair of eyes were on him in a questionable way. However, in a next moment without a word he turned back and ran to the table they were sitting before, grabbed his vintage green backpack, and hurriedly came back with a beam of his usual smile, "I'm off now"

With all amazed and confused look, the three were blinking until Li spoke in a next moment,

"that was... Fast??"

Xin: "Good for his own."

Nien squinted, "You surely were happy today to go home early cause of no classes no?," For the graphic designing students, there were no more classes today. As for Li and Nien who were in the same major as him, had to attend and deal with their extra classes, a must for each vampire.

Xiao Zhan nodded in return with his pursing lips and closed eyes. _Yeah.. That's right Nien, that's right!_ For graphic designing students, there were no other classes today. Li and Nien were in same major as him but as given, they had to attend the shitty vamp classes, a must for all of them. Poor they....

"Alright..," sighed Li, "Zhan Zhan! Give cakes to our little Moe—don't you dare forget,"

Xiao Zhan to chuckle before nodding again in agreement, "I will, I will!,"

Waving his hand to the trio, this was the time for him to go home.

~~~~

It was already around 2 in the afternoon. The sun was still shining hazily in the cloudy sky. The hazy sunshine was mixing with the air, breezing with the wet soil fragrance levitating with the wind. 

On the way, Xiao Zhan bought a cake for his little sister. She loves it wih cherry and strawberry in the sides and middle. This time it was chocolate one. As always, he took the bus to his destined place and reached the bus stand close to his apartment. But even closed to that, there was that alleyway, quaint and cobbled.

Not like its the only way, but that just his short way to always take for his home. This time too, he'd rather take this route instead of long one, and so he did.

The wind arcing to the right and the heavy scent of flowers drifting down from the many window boxes were as usual as he was walking down the alleyway, however, today, he has his mind filled with a emphasized degree of something certain. He surely sighed back then with the three. Just what face was he making back then? And....

_What was with love at first sight?_

As he sighed, he kept walking down the alley but suddenly stopped by the thud sound echoed around.

 _A... Cat?_ Following the rummage, Xiao Zhan slowlt stepped towards the particular direction. His eyes were already squinting to have a clear look of the corner side before they widen slightly, "huh?"

In the slightly dark alley, a tall figure emerged. His back was leaning on the wall and lashes were closed, seeming like he was sleeping with no care in the world. _but in the alleyway? A drunk person?_

Xiao Zhan still approached the person with curiosity as he crouched down to the level of the man and glanced all over.

The man's skin was paler than the moon, however his facial features were flawless. The surreal aura was too much mesmerizing for anyone to die for. There was no way he was an ordinary human being.

In an acknowledgement, Xiao Zhan muttered, "a vampire?.' His gaze immediately fell on the golden card on the ground that was reflecting itself despite in the no light area. Grabbing the golden card in his hand, he read the fancy font craved on it.

"Pire V university! Wang Yibo?"....

~~~~

_To be continued~_


	2. PREDESTINATE~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Have a good read<~ *wink*

Wang Yibo opened his eyes rather suddenly, his thoughts blank, yet not really. Staring at the ceiling, his dark-hazel eyes taking in the blue dim with all that glimmer spread over the room due to the constellation lamp on to his right. The thing on top of him was duvet, the thing underneath him was the comfy mattress. He knew he was lying on the king sized bed, but couldn't help his hands clutching the bedsheet in a next instant.

_did he.... Carried me to his house?_

As he thought, his heart thumped, and eventually began drinking to the feedbacks.

~ ***********~**

_'Living for decades' that's the lot of time to learn and adapt, so why the hell there's any need to go to university or to study when he'd just read it once and would remember it for whole freaking centuries!_

Although he repeated these simple and direct phrases so many times, they never stopped bothering him with the same thing over and over again.

Unlike, His brother Haikuan, who's already bonded with a pureblood partner, Wang Yibo still hadn't with any, which was what specifically they all were crazy to push him in outside world. 

So what if he wasn't bonded? What is so special in bonding anyway? Making bond with either their own kinds or humans just meant for eternity and strong enough to survive the competitive drive for blood. But for him, isn't it enough if he could just survive with the blood packs that arrive every month from the hospitals in a heavy load?

Not like it'd make him slightest bit less stronger than any other purebloods. 

Wang Yibo, who hadn't ever wanted to even step in these monstrous like universities finally had to get agreed upon the long tortured persuades of his family members to get in a well-known university and have the teenager life. 

It was all the fault of that new rule in which it stated that the new era vampires must graduate from a vamp university in order to have their identity on those gold certificate for a bright and wealthy future with the acknowledgement of their true powers.

_Like he had anything to do with meaningless pieces of papers he entitles the trash with._

He knew that under the guise of their excuse, all they wanted were to push him even more and force him to start mixing well with new people and make friends..... Even while knowing the fact that he won't ever even consider to do so.

However, that time, because his mother, he had no choice but to choose one.. A university that is. And when he did choose one, they had to show him their astound faces..... Although, he made it more convenient to be quick in decision, just because he blurt the name out in less than a second, it sounded pre decided to them. As for him, the reason behind that instantness of choosing Pire V was basically to not being bothered by too many of the annoying vampires in his surrounding which would be a bit better than the university with all vampires.

_Atleast that was what he told them...._

Never-minding anything, they even got agreed upon his precondition that was to enrolling only for the vamp-ethic major and not taking any regular major to waste his energy on something stupid. Like this, he'd only be attending the vampire sessions and at the end of the third year, would get that useless gold certificate they want him to, whilst they could feel free to hope for impossibles.

Accepting him as a transferred student inspite of the mid of a freshmen year, the university too had to be the let down to exaggerate and be highly influenced by the name Wangs, just like the others. 

For him, the 'Wangs' simply had been the one who, unlike him, been living for centuries and have accumulated enormous wealth in various ways by the changing of time. Royal by the roots already, they still played the stock market in new eras, received several profits, which led them for being well-known family enterprises in the city with the strong business relation among other vampires as well as humans. 

He, however, never got any interest to do anything with the wealth or whatsoever. 

.

First in his lifetime of 200 years that he had ever been a pushover, and just after getting information of the academic rules, lecture classes, direction and sessions from the one assigned for him by the Chancellor, he was already regretting it. From the locker, the hallway till this cafeteria, only within half an hour he was a centre of the attention already, surrounded by these many faces, many many of them staring at him for being a pure-blood.

It was obvious that that was all it took for him to become a centre of attention which he hated the most. Utmost!

He felt awful. Awful and sick.

Just he knew better than anyone else that how frustrating it gets for him when other vampires could sense his pheromones and get fascinate for a pureblood! All these deep staring eyes were just the pre assumed annoyance to him. Usually he does well to ignore and carry on with his own business, this time it was getting on his nerve too much, more than he had expected. Somehow, he was unable to repel the many scents reaching to him. Not pleading... But disgusting!!!.... Letting the scents out of his reach was becoming impossible by now. Exasperated enough, he had no choice to use his paramount pheromones that could easily make others to kneel down before their aristocratic supremacy, and this time it was the only way to first drive all of them away from him. Just the moment he did release the dominant pheromone, all were already backing away and he didn't think twice to immediately leave cafeteria.

There was no way for him to be here any longer. He had already realised what was happening. He was feeling a sharp _urge of drinking blood ._ Urge to satisfy his thirst. Only after releasing the burst of pheromone then he fully realised the cause of the extra strangeness inside him: He hadn't drank the blood for more than two months now. He needed it. He needed.... But No matter what, to gnaw on anyone with his fangs was out of the question. The most he actually needed was to get out of here.

His mind was echoing each of the tiniest sound throughout the university. It was getting real hard for him to behold his real form at the moment. 

Since blood was the main component of a pureblood's diet, failing to drink it for an extended period of time would eventually weaken the vampire both physically and metally. He should have considered it beforehead that the longer the pureblood abstains from blood, the more likely he would loose their rationality until he gives into his thirst.

He did not have so much energy to escape as fast as he could. In fact, he was losing his mind. In the end, he decided to use the remaining power within him and hastily ran out in no time.

With his eyesight which supposed to see even in total darknes, was now going all blurred, everything was becoming fuzzy, indicating that he will soon lose his conscience in no time.

Although, He was able to run in excess of hundred miles per hour, substantially faster than a human eye can see, he couldn't by now. Hence, he decided to go to the nearby alleway; having no one around. The alleyway was silent and dark even in the broad daylight. Within no time he managed himself to lean on the wall in the corner somewhere; his breathing uneasy. Before he could think of calling anyone from Haikuan and Rei, he heard footsteps coming to his direction.

By the time, He could even detect the sugar level of the person's blood and the subtle flavoures hues of every desire. _go away!_ Just as he warned in his mind, the footsteps stopped not so far from him.

"umm.. A cat?"

 _Shit!_ The mere sound completely felt like a sweet melody in his ears. He was twitching from his head to toe, subconsciously waiting for the prey to come as closer as they could be. However, he was not completely out of it as with his remaining conscience he shut his eyes close and decided to block all his senses, wishing to go in dormant stage as soon as possible. But....

It was too late to do so as he suddenly heard his own name with a brush of breath on his cheek, "Wang Yibo?" And _b_ _oom_.

He grabbed the person and slam them against the wall. The smell had taken over his primary sense. He no longer cared what the person looked like, it was the aroma that counted for a blood thirst vampire.

However, with his completely bloodred eyes, he managed to reflect the man face before him and couldn't help clenching his hand on the person's shirt with the rapid beating of his heart. From a distance of one inch, he couldn't help sniffling the aroma sweeter than any candy that exists in the entire universe. Ah... He should not.... Although he was fighting with his fading thoughts, His crystal-like sharp fangs were all ready to suck on and give in to quench his thirst immediately while watching the person's lips moving, probably saying something which was total a blur to his ear and eyes.

Now this was not all about his urge but.... Something else which was making him to care no longer to go against his will! His eyes was just briefly capturing the face in them before they slowly traill down for the person's neck, but getting hit by the remained consciousness, he ended up gnawing on his own arm while squeezing his eyes as hard as he could. With both of his arms wrapped up tightly around the person, he groaned, waiting for him to go completely in a dormant stage. However, didn't miss to mumble unconsciously at last.

"What an idiot!"

~ *******~**

Wang Yibo looked at his arm which was wrapped up neatly with the white cotton bandage. Gnawing at his own forearm- must have been the bloody sight, he thought. But no matter what, bandage on vampire- was a stupid sight. 

Slowly pushing himself away from the soft mattress, he decided to first hop off of bed, but before he could do this, the room suddenly lighten. As he was sitting, he looked at the direction where the switch 'clicked'. He blinked, At the doorstep there, a little girl about ten in a ponytail was looking shock by seeing him. Howbeit, her eyes shone in a next instant and a mile wild grin spread in her face. She appeared excited but now she was taking in the lots of air as if she was about to....

"ZHAN GĒ!!" 

A loud scream rang out in the room, he expected it.

And within no time, a figure wearing the bunny apron over his clothes, hastily ran to the room's doorstep as well. His face showing anxiety as he first checked upon the little girl with his panicked eyes. However, looking at the grin on the little girl, with a sigh of relief, he gently poked the chubby cheek, feigning a threat, "Aren't you getting too naughty these days? Finding new ways to worry your Zhan gē isn't a good thing you know."

"Don't scold, Zhan gē! Just look at him, he has woke up!," as she said happily, she pointed towards Wang Yibo, making the tall one to look to his front. His eyes first shone with a little surprise before crinkling up from a sudden gentle smile forming on his lips.

Wang Yibo, with no expression or any movement just kept watching the figure stepping closer to him until he was just beside the bed, beside him.

"Feeling well?"

Although, two phrases were clearly heard, Wang Yibo couldn't make himself to move his mouth. How could he? When had no answer to give in return. However, as it seemed, the slender figure wasn't waiting for a reply either as he was already a nodding in the acknowledgment of his own.

"Hmm..Your looking very well and good to me though. Or maybe there's any head pain?.... You're not talkative, are you? Well, its okay if your not, lemme be. This is Xiao Zhan. I saw your card, the V pire university? Am in the final year there. So it makes me your senior and in addition, Your life saviour."

Wang Yibo didn't get anything. To begin with, only his eyes were rather attentive that he watched that big smile and lively expressions, to the words, however, his ears wasn't paying any heed. ' _Why.. is he not afraid?'_ this was the first thing that came forward his head as Xiao Zhan, a human, who not at all was seeming hesitant even when having a vampire under the same roof. As he was wondering without a blink, he was snapped back from the hand that placed on his shoulder with the wide smile of its owner.

Wang Yibo was trying to decipher the look but having malfunction in his brain, he couldn't think of anything, and in the end chose the correct words that this person might be expecting. "I'm thankful from the help before— Thankyou," he spoke with sincerity. That was something he meant to say to the person who kindly helped him when he was total blacked out. Now then it should be enough, he showed his sincerity, what's left is to leave. And it was must! However, As soon as he tried to move off the bed, he felt a light grip on his shoulder, making him to stop and look up. He watched the light smile this time, while the eyes wasn't.

"You're quite well- mannered for your own good. But nothing comes for _free_ you know, not even the humanity," saying this, Xiao Zhan raised his fist in front as he continued with his smallest finger already out, "First, you tried to attack me while I was just trying to be of a help." next finger unfolded, "Second, You tried to drink my blood," next, "Third, I had to carry you all the way to my home, simply because i couldn't just bring myself to let someone dying in some dark alley." Crossing his arms over his chest, he cocked his brow as he looked back at Wang Yibo, "now say, isn't it worthy to get pretty much amount in return? In the end, that _gold_ id card was a proof you're a wealthy individual, hence I expect you to _properly_ manage your debt."

Wang Yibo, long staring, didn't hesitate of agreeing as he slightly nodded, "I will. The money, I will send it."

"That's it!" Xiao Zhan snapped his finger enthusiastically; the toothy smile was back, along with the crinkling eyes, "Your quite understandable. Letting my bed vacant for 8 hours paid off."

Wang Yibo flinched. 8 hours?.... A month! It hardly takes a month for them to open their eyes if they go into dormant. If it took only this short for him.... The realisation dawned him as he _just_ noticed the sweet, too sweet nectar in his palette. His hands immediately clenched to fists, his eyes couldn't help a glare, "You made me—"

"Drink my blood?," Xiao Zhan quickly interjected. "I didn't have choice. Don't worry, you didn't directly suck. It would've been a great bother to give my bed to you for so many days cause you were probably in dormant I could tell. That's why I just dropped two or three droplets into your mouth to wake you sooner" 

Wang Yibo couldn't help being more blanker. It took a moment for the words to register but once they did, his body came to a respond with his brain. His knuckles crackled as he clutched on the blanket before it thrown in the air and he was already standing just right in front of Xiao Zhan. His eyes focused on in black pebbles, staring at him intently. Gritting his teeth, he couldn't help to groan. "Do you Idiot.. have any idea what you've done?" 

_That wasn't good at all!_

_:_

_To be continued~_


	3. INDECENT OCCURRENCE~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello everyone~ I hope you will understand the traits of the vampire in the story.  
> And I hope you'll enjoy this chapter as well!. Have a good read! ^ω^ ♥

"Mr. Bibo! You can't call Zhan gē like that"

Wang Yibo's left eye twitched, along with the 'pft' titter from Xiao Zhan that rippled across the otherwise silent room.

The quick reaction-drop of Wang Yibo was really amusing. It was a hilarious sight for Xiao Zhan. "Cute name, ain't it?" He murmured, rather in provocative tone, which he knew was indeed _provocative_ when he saw the eyebrows creasing even more.

"ONly..," Before anybody could utter another word, little Moe raised her voice, drawing the attention only on her, "Only Only.."

Stomping her little legs on the floor, she went to Xiao Zhan. Her grumpy face seemed like a toddler showing discontent as she looked up at Wang Yibo with her bright blue eyes, "Mr. Bibo! only _I_ can call him Idiot— If other would call him idiot then what will I call him?" 

Xiao Zhan's both eyebrows spiked up to this. _It just sounded like_ _him being an "idiot" was a real deal._ "Listen here, You evil imp!" Grumpy faced mochi looked up as he wryly mentioned. Smirking, he stroked her silky bangs, "You too. When will you learn that you shouldn't call me an idiot as well. Hm?"

What he got in return was an "oopsie!" with her tongue stick out. Afterall, without him saying, she must be realising it already that she wasn't in a mode of _defending_ in particular, but was fighting over the word that only _she_ should possess. 

"Everyone.."

The husky murmur made Xiao Zhan to look back to his front, to the daggers jabbing eyes and the face which wasn't stoic anymore. 

"Everyone should call him an idiot!" Wang Yibo's voice hissed in his ears; those eyes threateningly in a glare, yet he could see a holding-back fire in them. 

Not that it fazed him. He simply sighed after a moment of stare. "Your proving me wrong that your a good mannered. Let's calm down first ok! Here's a kid, you gonna scare her like that," he said carelessly, pointing the concern albeit. "Or is it, its pissing you off because the taste wasn't your liking?" He normally asked. The lips getting thin lined of the other one didn't make him to stop continuing, "I can't do anything for that you know. Like I said, a vampire in my bed for a month or maybe more than that would have been a great bother. Besides giving you the blood, I had no other options to wake you sooner. Now you like it or not or be picky, doesn't really matters to me. Just make sure to pay your due and don't overreact on it you kno—"

"Z-ZHAN GĒ!"

"Is this.. overreacting to you?," Just the time of Moe yelled, the husky voice also penetrated in Xiao Zhan's ear as about the same time he met Wang Yibo's eyes, making sure to mirror that glowered expression of the one, literally clenching on his collar.

"Do you have a single clue of the happenings of getting bitten?" Gritting his teeth, Wang Yibo hissed. His thoughts visibly frenzy as he put more pressure to clasp onto the collor. 

Pausing with the dead air for a while, Xiao Zhan's hands turned into fists. In next second, he thumped his palm on Wang Yibo's chest, which, certainly wasn't enough to even budge a person, especially, this man, exceptional in every case. This was howbeit intended to gain the head. "Let's talk non-violently." Xiao Zhan simply broke the deep stare and glanced down to his side as he furrowed.

Those darting eyes were glistening. She seemed to trying to move her body but couldn't. No doubt, it was because of this pureblood, must be using some power in his pheromone, enough to make a little vampire to feel at worse.

Just now, Xiao Zhan, subconsciously begin pushing. "Hey, Let go. She is scared," he droned as he glared at Wang Yibo. 

Hearing to this, Wang Yibo contrarily glanced down on little girl as well, and as if regretting his own act in front of a child, he un scowled his brows and let go of the collar. Stepping away few steps from Xiao Zhan, He surprisingly bowed his head to the little girl, "I'm sorry," was all he said. However, seemed as it didn't shake his discontent, as in a next moment, he slightly furrowed once again and glanced Xiao Zhan from the corner of his eyes, "But he is worse than a idiot!"

"..Can't call him that." Little Moe crossed her hands in front, appeared to be unfreeze. There was a pout carried by the cherry lips as she hmphed, "So rude, Mr. Bibo! But now you said sorry, so buy me cake next time." surprisingly, one simple apology was enough for her to forget a little thing of a while ago.

Meanwhile, Xiao Zhan, watching the whole scene ahead didn't know if he should be surprised at the sincerity of a vampire or her sister's great love for the cake over her brother. Somehow, that endearing little gesture seemed to reassure Xiao Zhan that she was okay. "Let me remind you the amazing thing," saying this, he placed his hand on Moe's small head, and rotate her body towards him. She looked at him as he squatted at the level of his little sister. Smiling softly, he rubbed her rosy cheeks and wiped her moist eyes with his thumb, "You know right, the cake in the kitchen is still waiting for you to come and eat it as fast as you can. Hmm.. Now Its up to you to decide if you wanna eat it whole or share with the two of us." He tugged a long strand of her hair behind her ear, so that it no longer was poking in her eye.

As expected, Big sparkled eyes became even bigger. "Sorry Zhan Gē," she laid her tiny hands on Xiao Zhan's shoulder, "I- I'll eat it wholee!" enthusiastically, she made a run out of the door. However, it didn't take 0.001 second for her to turn and step inside the room again. For whom she was back again, was clear as she was glaring at Wang Yibo. "Mr. Bibo! Friends should not fight like that," She declared with a pout. "Moe Moe doesn't know what's the problem here but Zhan Gē said that your his precious new friend that he needs to take care of! So reconcile and don't be rude with him." And that's it, that was all she had to say before being a storm and stomping out of the room once again.

 _She didn't need to say that!...._ "Umm, don't get the wrong idea here," saying this, Xiao Zhan finally stood up as he turned his head to Wang Yibo, "I just needed a reason to address you with someone so I told her your a friend.. That 'precious' , she added herself." No he _indeed_ said this, ofcourse not for the literal meaning. Although, that wasn't the point for which this man might be bothered about, those unblinking eyes seemed to be in completely focused to whatever Xiao Zhan was going on about. That's what made Xiao Zhan to recite calmly as he took a step towards Wang Yibo, " 'If a vampire bites on someone and drinks the blood from their fangs, the blood get mix with their life source crystal that exists in their heart and soon form the bond between the two'.... This type of thing, ofcourse I know. Who doesn't?" Maintaining the deep stare, he took the second step with no fear,

"If it comes to human, you purebloods indeed choose an exceptional one to make a bond with. Obviously, no bondless vampire will ever make a mistake drinking the blood directly from the skin if they don't want the bonding— that's why you were _trying your best_ to follow the simple principle that seem to say 'No love then no bonding' right?," as he calmly stated and was standing close enough, he gradually crossed his arms over his chest before tilting his head with eyes narrowed and perked up brow, "All I did was just give you few drops of my blood with no contact with your fangs.... You didn't bite me and am not some clueless jerk. So? How can you say your not exaggerating the things here?"

Just now, that small distance between them, reduced as well, as Wang Yibo was the one taking the step forward this time. "What's the point of knowing these nonsense when you can't even tell the kind of situation your in?" It was just a whisper. A husky whisper. "How can _you_ say your not an complete idiot?"

To this, Xiao Zhan's mouth quirk up, "Just call me that one more time and I'll stab you with a rusty knife" sternly, he claimed. "Weren't you greatful to me just a while ago like you should be!?! Your able to speak this much just because of the blood I landed to yo-" the word stuck in his throat as his body jerked slightly from the fingers brushing over his neck. 

"Yeah, the blood, it..," with his gaze fixed where he was brushing his fingers, Wang Yibo swallowed, "It has the aftertaste," he hoarsely said in way heavy and icy voice. Something that was off this time, was only appearing to Xiao Zhan as if encountering a split personality maniac....

Xiao Zhan could sense the heavy air around him, making his limbs stiff in the process while he knew what it was.

The kind of scent that meant to attract their prey— more specifically, to attract, fascinate, and (if necessary) seduce, unsuspecting humans.

It was sure by now that Wang Yibo was again loosing it that was making him unconsciously act at this state. However, that man was much busy unbuttoning Xiao Zhan's shirt from the top until the pleading white collarbone finally revealed with the light brush of his hand along.

By the time, the cold breathing was also lingering on Xiao Zhan's skin. Being well aware of what was going to happen, he couldn't help squeezing his eyes shut with his tightened together lips. However, in the next moment the loud thud from outside made its way into the room hearing which, Wang Yibo immidiately jerked away from him as if in realization. Clenching his hands to a fist, he passed the last look on Xiao Zhan before being a gust of wind blowing out of the room.

Standing dumbfounded, Xiao Zhan blinked twice, _Did he know the way of the main door?_

*slam*

_Looks like he did!_

The stroking of the cold fingers was still feeling on his collarbone— but before he could let himself swept away by the recent disaster, he shook his head to disperse his thoughts to get on withing him.

In less than a second, little Moe entered in the room again, "huh?" her eyes wander off "Where is Mr. Bibo?...." thinking for a moment, her eyes widen up, "Is he out to buy cake for me?— What if he wouldn't find at this hour?"

"You will loose your tooth" Xiao Zhan couldn't hold back the quiet laugh that burst out due to the absurd anxiety of little Moe. He lifted the tiny body and set her on the bed, "Did you drink the pack from the refrigerator?"

"Ofcourse I did," Sitting on the bed, prim and proper little Moe, immediately grinned ear to ear. "Unlike you, Moe Moe can't live without it right?" Her eyes drooped, long lashes blinked in a slow manner, "Zhan Gē work so hard to earn money every day and also take care of Moe Moe" her tiny fingers curled up on her lap, "Only if Māmā, BāBā were here Zhan Gē would enjoying his life too."

Listening to this only make Xiao Zhan's heart stabbed by the arrow. However, preserving his emotions, he crouched down on the floor, holding two tiny hands, he pouted and said, "Do you mean Xiao Zhan doesn't enjoy his life with his little caring sister?... Moe Chan doesn't like Xiao Zhan! Is it thaat? ow!"

"Why Zhan Gē saying this?" A furrow appeared on that small forehead as Moe exclaimed. "Don't Zhan Gē know, Moe Moe loves him? Moe Moe wants to grow faster so that she could protect Zhan Gē from everyone."

"Ahh...." Xiao Zhan cried out loud from the cuteness overload. What he wants besides this little dumpling?.. He gently squeezed her rosy cheeks, "Adorable Mei is the best in the whole universe. – Ow!....Hey! You can't smack my head everytime!"

"Zhan Gē really need a protective shield. So weak So weak!," Little Moe was chuckling while rubbing Xiao Zhan's head where she smacked a while ago.

"Weak huh! You come here"

"ahh..... stop! It tickles You idiottt—"

Chuckling and giggling echoed in the room, making the lamplight much more golden with the playful warm memories.

..........

After a shower, Xiao Zhan joined little Moe to the bed who had long drifted in her dreamland. After making sure the blanket covering her little figure completey, He pecked her head and softly whispered, "goodnight little vamp!"

..........

Xiao Zhan was an orphan, the only thing he knew was his name. When he turned 12, he was finally adopted by a couple. But surprisingly, it was a pair of Pureblood vampire and the human (half-human). All people were stunned, because not a single pair of vampires would want to adopt a child in the first place. This will only bother them and nothing more. 

They loved and cared for Xiao Zhan as their own child. In the end, Xiao Zhan began to feel at ease with them. Although, they were not as the same kind as him, he didn't felt any different from them. Mr and Mrs. Yang adored him and pampered him as if they were his birth parents. Xiao Zhan always felt love and cherished by, in the Yang family. When he turned 15, his sister born, Yang Moe, a tiny half-blood vampire. But a day after that, really terrified his whole life. _Mr. And Mrs. Yang died._

Since then, Xiao Zhan has taken care of his little sister and gave her everything she asked for. He learnt several things about vampires to understand the need of Vampire child. He never let her feel the absence of her parents.

He eventually entered the university after graduating from high school, Although he choosed Co-Vamp university for the graduation.

Indeed, it was not easy for him to do everything at once, to earn the money in the nights, while studying and managing his little sister. Taking care of a vampire baby is far from easy. They need to drink the blood 5 times a day and other important things as well.

But given his only family, his little sister, she was not a burden for Xiao Zhan. He treasured his little sister more than his own self. Whenever he watched her sister smile so beautifully, he just forgot all his sorrows and fatigue for the whole day. It was enough for him to live happily with her little sister all his life.

:::::::::::::::

Light grew steadily outside until the curtains glow just the same as stained-glass.

Slowly and reluctantly, Xiao Zhan uncovered his face. With his eyes closed, his hand rummaged on the soft mattress, but _No_ nobody was there.

He blinked, closed his eyes, and blinked again. Before dragging his feet off the bed, he rubbed his knuckles onto his eyes, feeling half awake. His legs dangled above the sea-blue polyester carpet as he followed the rattling sound coming from the kitchen. A lemony, spicy aroma was already filling in the air.

"What are you cooking so early for! Aren't they coming in the afternoon?," He said while smiling at the little chef with his half closing eyes. Well today was the weekend. And most of the weekend Lien, Xin, and Li would come in Xiao Zhan's apartment to enjoy their time together. _More precisely, for little Moe!._

Yang Moe giggled, "But Zhan Gē! Li Gē called around 8 that they are coming. They should be here by n–" The doorbell rang, her eyes delightfully sparkled up, as she rushed to the main door in no time.

Xiao Zhan sighed before dragging himself outta kitchen with drowsy face of his.

......

"Aiyaa! Moe chan!" holding Moe up, Li spinned around with a cheerful grin, Moe was chuckling deliberately with a joyful expression on her face.

"Crackhead! Put her down! We are here too. We also need to meet her" glaring, Lien exclaimed.

Xin immidiately snatched Moe in his hands as his face became all "aww" in an instant. Stretching his arms while holding the tiny figure, he smiled broadly "Xin Gē missed our Moe chan too much"

_and here he goes again._

"Moe Moe missed Xin Gē as well!" Chuckled Yang Moe.

"ahh! That's not good Xin! Give her back" Li complained with a frown. Only to get no respond from Xin.

"Shut up you both freaks!" Both the Men went silent in a second. Lien gestured with her hand, "Xin! Put her down! Now!"

Li whispered in undertone to Xin " ah! She's looking bad, let go of her, we have a whole day! Ahh– she's glaring!"

Xin indeed was forced to let go of charming sweetheart and he did.

Li, "wha-...."

Xin, "....."

"..... Now why are you hugging her! You are a traitor!" Xin shouted like a kindergarten child, no different than the other two.

"shut up!" hugging leisurely, Nien smiled at Moe as she stood up and exclaimed, "let's go in"

Xin and Li were helpless against the sword handed lady so they simply followed from behind.

....

All of them entered the main hall as and comfortably sit on the large red couch across the tiny table.

Moe chuckled tenderly, "Lien Jiě, Xin Gē and Li Gē! I prepared the meal today!"

"I loveeee the cooking from such tiny addorable and lovely hands! My future partner shoul–"

"Continue with your sentence and trust me i will throw you out of the house!" Lien shot a look.

Sitting on Lien laps, Yang Moe giggled, "don't worry Li Gē! You will find a very good future partner-"

"uh! Umm! Well where is Xiao Zhan?" Xin said; adjusting his glasses and glancing around.

"He is a sleepyhead, he probably sleeping by now"

"I'm not sleeping! I was bathing!," Xiao Zhan aproached them in no time as he playfully threw himself on a one sofa on the side and looked up on the trio, "......? Huh? What is it? Am i looking too much handsome?"

"......"

The three looked at each other with dead pan expression. Looking back at Xiao Zhan, they yelled at the same time,

".....Holy shit! were you marked by a pureblood?"

....

_To be continued~_

_~NOTES~_

_=) Pureblood Vampire = 100% vampire (rare)_

_=) Half-blood vampire = Vampire born from the pair of Pureblood and a Human partner._

_=) Half-human = Bonded Human-mates of a Vampire._

_=) Half-blood vampire X human = the child could be anything, a human with few genes of a vampire or a half-blood vampire._

(wanted to make it clear somehow)

≡^ˇ^≡


	4. PENSIVE COMPENSATION~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mnn! Hope you will understand each and every track of the story. Just let me know if its getting too much complicated. You need to understand what and why the things happening so I explained as clearer as i can!.  
> Hope you will like this chapter as well! Enjoy↖(^ω^)↗♡

The wide courtyard that surrounded the 25 feet ranch, was glittering with the tiny droplets of water under the partial darkness of evening and night, along with two well established wisteria twirled up to the pillars and against the facade of the house. As expected from the ranch house away from the society's commotion, even the silhouette of someone would occasionally appear on the road that could most likely be consider as a hiking trail.

The owner of that abandoned seem property had already returned but was struggling from his body and mind to not to end up returning to where he rushed away from.

Wang Yibo was standing still on the doorstep with his hand gripped on the door knob tightly in the want to nearly break it and burst the door instead of opening. However, within the quarter of an hour, the door opened rather unhurriedly with the sound of creak, which Wang Yibo somehow managed to do without damaging the wooden structure. The misty dim luminous, penetrating in through the clerestory windows was the first thing that greeted him in the soaring entryway. Just like always, it was as if the only source of light in the house was this natural one. Not only around this time but even in the bright daylight, this shelter just tend to resemble an abandoned cave rather than a house itself. He could always care less for it but right at the time even that was making his heart to race up even more.

Some kind of invisible energy in the air was pushing his body to return to where he rushed away from. But he couldn't, he wouldn't. Wouldn't even want to give attention to his wander off mind, which, others surely call the _instincts_ of vampires. However, his heart resounding with heavier thumps one after another was unbearable. Was it because the taste in his mouth or was it because of his _own_ concious, all aside from whatever his filthy kind would force him out of nature!?

Stepping on the wooden floor, trailing the wall with his hand, he walked inside the large hall. The hall too had no lightings. Only the lights reflecting through the glass wall and the water pool in the backyard was glittering inside the hall.

Not minding the sights of clothes and video games clattered on the floor and blue sofa, he straight went for the wooden dining table near the medium-sized kitchen. Sitting on a chair, His fingers slided between his hairs as both of his hands gripped on his scalp. His thoughts were al distracted, while his body seemed like a puppet that was being controlled. 

That face. It wasn't in his front. It was nowhere around him, but it was there! And he could do nothing as all his eyes could see at the moment was that certain face and nothing else.

Gleaming black pupils emphasized by long eyelashes which flickers whenever the person tries to think deeply. A long slim nose, guiding the soft smile of an imploring red lips with a beautiful mole underneath; A wry smile when the person feels rather humiliated. And a wary wall that deliberately covers his weak self.

 _That can't be!_ _He shouldn't.. He can't think like that... Why......_

Thoughts hailed just now; His eyes feeling heavy, as same as any low tolerance human would feel after an alcoholic drink while being all high. Nonetheless, the reason being his drowsiness was now not just because his low meridians; but also due to the added reason of that drink which wasn't even an alcohol but can intoxicate a vampire like him. Hence, that urge of _wanting more_ could only be dwindle if he'd just pass out for hours.....

Eyes closed, mind struggling, He leisurely let his head rest on the table, on his crossed arms underneath his head.

Just like that, hours passed by quickly. In his conscience, he knew it was probably the morning by now. Howbeit, he still preferred his eyes shut closed and mind in blank state. It was better than last night that his heart back to normal, hands still clenched from the last night. 

Its better to spend whole day like this. Much better of he won't think about anything. If he won't _do_ anythin—

His snowy ears twitched, from the feather-like sound that just came from the kitchen; feeling the approaching figure with the steps as silent as the cat's paws. However, nothing could be hidden from the perfect senses of a pureblood.

He had already guessed it.

The sturdy fist from before, loosened up and the vigilant and tensed muscles came into a relaxed form. The corner of his mouth curved up as he opened his eyes finally. Tender smirk appeared on his moist red lips before he opened his dark hazel eyes.

"This house has the door." He exclaimed; lifting up his head to see the girl in front of him. It was none other than Rei, his brother's partner, a pureblood.

Not only the bonded partner of Haikuan but also a family.... Whenever she gets free from errands, she would eventually comes alone to meet Wang Yibo, And today was probably the one of those days that she was already there to visit him. 

..

Crossing her arms modestly, she stood upright with a beautiful broad smile on her elegant face. Her eyes was sparkling with green-blue tint, reflecting Yibo's smirking figure.

"I was the one who used to remind this thing to you and now you ar– eh?" as if noticing something she squinted her eyes first and then opened it wide. She quickly dashed toward Yibo like a sudden gust of wind, bending his chair a little back with her one hand, causing Yibo to lean back with the chair as well. She looked at his eyes.

"A human?" Enthusiastically she asked. Clutching the edge of the chair tightly.

It all happened in less than a second, Yibo was unbothered anyway, his face was calm. Sitting in the same position, he crossed his hand on his chest and look back to her eyes.

"It was the accident!" He shrugged nonchalantly, knowing that the pheromones must have already reached to her. Well, it was not something that he could hide from her of all people.

“Wait, wait, wait, wait” Wang Rei gathered composure again with her face showing utter surprise. In the next moment, she let go of his chair and immediately dragged an another one to sit in front of him.

"give me your hand!" reaching out, she demanded in an absolute order. Wang Yibo was in no mood to argue back as he sighed and then placed his hand over Rei's.

Aside from the main powers of vampires, Purebloods tends to have a unique one of their own within them, and Rei's extra ability was to see the most recent moment of another person with a simple touch on their skin. She obviously knew that there was no way to expect any answers to her questions to this non expressive freak. After holding his hand for just mere seconds, her mouth couldn't help hung open with no words coming out. Staring at Wang Yibo, there was strange sympathizing gleam in her eyes and a concerned frown between her brow as if getting hit by the sore topic she just got to know.

Yibo clicked his tongue before taking his hand back, responding, "I just didn't!."

He really hadn't even touched any of the pack in the refrigerator which were there as same as ever. And moreover, he kinda forgot that he needed to drink atleast one pack before going that damn university filled with lots of irritable pheromones.

The expression on Rei's face wasn't good, she was worried. Standing straight, she exclaimed with a sigh,, "you even mixed your pheromones with him. Why the heck did you do that? And why the– you know right that you won't be able to drink blood packs for almost 4 or 5 days now?" Concerned frown never left from her forehead.

Wang Yibo indeed mixed his pheromones with Xiao Zhan, which consider as 'marking' the possession, but he only did it on a whim. If he had left the human this way, then the other vampires would surely have come for the the same blood. 

As given, If a pureblood vampire drink the blood with pheromones but doesn't bond with that human, the human would consider as abondoned one, who got used for the blood only. The pheromones of the human and the scent of the blood would eventually reach to the other purebloods as well. Other vampires would be attracted towards the prey for the blood or even for the bond. This would happen until the taste and pheromone wouldn't disappear from the vampire who drank the blood. On the other hand, Wang Yibo wouldn't be able to drink the blood packs until the pheromones wouldn't go away. 

..

"Oh ghod! The scent is too much strong— were you too worried for him or something?." Unexpectedly she saw a slight twitched on Yibo's expression. Well, she just said it outta nowhere, but seemed like it was the case?

 _"hmn?.....Interesting"_ corner of her mouth rose in a mischeivous grin, her instinct told her something. Shs added, without any delay, "So?......You were concerned! Weren't you?" 

Yibo scoffed, "as if!— He was such a money digger that–"

"that you helped him with a compensation by protecting him with your pheromones?" She immidiately cut him off. She was grinning ear to ear, she knows the real Wang Yibo, who wouldn't give a damn if something like this were to happen with someone else. _But why only this person_ she wondered. A spark was flashing in her heart. She continued grinning, "You know what I mean right?"

Thinking for a moment, Yibo smirk at her, "Don't think too much! I just paid him back cause he helped m–" the half of the word stucked in his throat when observed the meaningful expression on Rei's face.

Returning to continue his sentence, he casually said, "Get the trash out of your head or.... wait–....or are you swept away from this pheromone? You can't decieve my brother!" the widen eyed, 'oh hella shocking' expression of a while ago wiped off in a split second as he pulled out his mobile phone to play his racing game. But before he could do that, the mobile got snatched away. "Now what?!" he looked up uncuriously. He wasn't even going to talk about this topic in the first place anyway.

With a grin and sparkled eyes of Rei, she simply grinned, "then lemme meet him. I will meet him."

"You can't!" Wang Yibo snapped. The amber hue in his hazel iris were unconsciously glimmering with golden reflection.

For seconds, Wang Rei taken aback. It was probably because it has been ages that Wang Yibo showed this strong emotion. A strong _warning_ to be more exact.

"You... Can't," Wang Yibo said it again as he trailed off. "Forget him. I Have nothing to do with him. No point to get him involved."

"Heh!," Wang Rei mischievously sneered before leaning her back against the table. "Haven't you _involve_ that human already?"

Wang Yibo knew she was stating the obvious, but then couldn't help down casting his eyes without a single thing out his mouth.

"You did it for protecting him right? I mean Your payment for him!(?) But the vampires would still feel attracted to him despite him being someone's possesion!" She could even see Wang Yibo was thinking hard on it. Without any second, She gave another shot, "If you will stick around him for few days, then other wouldn't approach him in the first place. Think about it! It would be better this way if you wanna _pay_ your gratitude." 

That's true that even if Xiao Zhan got marked as a posession of the pureblood, there are few other royal purebloods that would want to snatch the feast away at anytime if they wouldn't see any owner with the human. 

".....Why would I help him," with a low voice, Wang Yibo asked. "Why would I go so far as to—"

"Because _you_ are the one who wants to go that far." 

Wang Yibo felt a snap in his heart just now. He met Wang Rei's eyes once again. He could clearly cognizant that she was certainly trying to read him; all excited over nothing. Howbeit, he couldn't brush off the facts that thing could turn out to be dangerous for a human and that small child.

Wang Rei glanced at his clenching fist before she smiled to his thinking-hard solemn face, "don't worry. Just seal your senses when your near him. Like this, You would not be a danger to him and would be able to restrain yourself as well!— so? Shall we go then?." After very long years, it seemed that something was going to start anew, and she did not want the opportunity to let go.

"But you–"

"arghh! Wang Yibo!" his words were interrupted again. Rei grasped on his denim jacket by his sleeve, making him looked up with a confused expression. Without giving any time to Yibo, she playfully shouted before dashing out from the window with him, "cause doing _good_ is a good thing ofcourse!" 

::::::::::::

Xiao Zhan was biting his nails while propping his chin on his palm; Eyes glancing on each face for a whole minutes now. Grumbling he finally exclaimed, "I really didn't know these things, Really! Otherwise why would I have pricked my finger in the first place." still getting no respond, he took a deep breath before pointing his finger at each of his friend's direction, "You! You! And You!.....could you say something now? Does cat got your tongue?" 

He had already finished telling them the whole incident of last night. And as soon as he blurted out everything, all his friends simply stared at him incredulously. And later on Xin explained why he shouldn't have given the blood to the pureblood directly. And ofcourse the 'marked' thing.

Like all the the time, this time too Xin was going to take the first initiative to speak but before he could open his mouth, Nien death glared on Xiao Zhan, "so your saying he didn't bite you right?"

"yeah! Yeah! _That's_ what I'm saying!" and surprisingly its the third time that he answered the same thing. Xiao Zhan tried to become as obvious as his situation is. He clicks his tongue, "what's the matter with it anyway! The pheromones would be gone in three or four days right?" 

Li sucked in a load of air, finger pointing at Xiao Zhan, he stuttered, "You– You— You— you are–"

"Handsome? A genius? immensely talented?"

"....."

"...." it was supposed to be a joke from Xiao Zhan but in respond he got the hammering glares from all, "umm! Ha..haha Kidding! I'm just kiddi–"

"Marked one!" Li finally exclaimed what he couldn't a while ago. In the next moment, he was already standing on the couch and snarled, ".....But why the HECK did he marked you!" 

Nien sighed, "god give me the patience or a headgun!— why does he always need to react like a free cabbage on a sale?." 

"All likes free cabbages, don't they?" Li cuts her off while sitting back on the couch with a weird serious face. Nien was already glaring at him, ready to stab him at any moment.

Patting the head of the little Moe who was sitting his lap, Xiao Zhan just tittered, "I like cabbage!—,"

"What if he wants to make bond with yo—"

*cough cough* Xiao Zhan choked from Xin's guessings. "what the— Where that came from! — ah ah! There's no way like that! The thing started yesterday, ends yesterday! So end of the topic and the memory. We are done here!"

"yesterday?" Moe tilt her head to look up on Xiao Zhan with her big animated eye, "Your precious friend?"

"P– precious friend?" all three exclaimed together again. The eyes were again looking like they would fall anytime sooner. They didn't even grasp the "marked" thing and now "precious friend!" was outta question.

Xiao Zhan nervously laughed off, "umm It's not like th—"

The sound of the doorbell caught everyon's attention.

Xiao Zhan crooked his head, "a delivery?" There's no way that someone other than his three friends would visit him but a delivery boy. Moe hopped off from the lap as she grinned, "I will open it!" and dashed out in no time.

Other three once again starts staring on Xiao Zhan,

Xin, "Then there's no way out this! Five days and it will be over until then we'll be protecting you!,"

Nien, "It's better if he won't come at you again!" Li was nodding deliberately in every word as if if a bald oldy proud nodding while listening to the wise words of his children.

Well Xiao Zhan sighed in relief, Atleast they will not stare at him like he did a murder or something. 

Nien asked, leaning comfortably on the spongy sofa, "so what was the name?" other two also seemed interested as they again looked together on Xiao Zhan.

"Mr. BIBO!?"

"...." His mouth remained half opened. The name was out, not from his own mouth albeit. He could feel the equal amount of shock as the tender voice which exclaimed from the direction of main door.

He Blinked several times before uttering the words, "Y–ibo! Wang Yibo!"

_....._

_To be continued~_


	5. PAY ME BACK~

The small hall had fallen silent as the three figures walked in. Xiao Zhan was at the loss of words himself by seeing dark hazel eyes and the non expressive face of the man he just named of. However this time there was another figure, a woman standing two steps ahead in a black top and red plaid skirt, smiling as if in extreme excitement with her magenta hair strands reaching her shoulders. One glance and he could easily guess by seeing the ethereal sort of aura, just as the man behind her, she must be the pureblood as well.

 _What kind of surprise is that?_ sprung up from the sofa,"Your again?" he looked at Wang Yibo, who was already looking at him without blinking for centuries as if he was the only one present in here. Getting no respond, he glanced on the lady, who was still smiling ambiguously. Before he could open his mouth to utter something, Nien on the other side mumbled in vain, "....No hell way they are....–" 

The real thing was the strong scent in the air of none other than the purebloods. Nien, Li, and Xin all were standing side by side with the grim expressions on their pale faces, looking at each other and then the two. Since the time when two figures entered the hall, pheromones in the air have already shown how dominant and royal they were.

Still Frozen in his spot, Li whispered to himself, "....We are doomed. Really, We are— huh", he suddenly felt a grip on his wrist, before he could raise his eyes, he lost resistance for a second and found himself standing in front of these purebloods. His eyes widened, looking them in front of him. There were Nien and Xin standing next to him. Turned out, Nien dragged him along with them, to become a "shield" thinggy. _Argh! Why meeee!_ he cried out loud in his head.

Xin glares on the woman in front, "Please stop here. According to principles, going against the human will or doing something inappropriate consider a crime to us vampires. You could be punished for it."

"You can just go back," Nien added, glaring with her grey eyes, While Li was crying out and cursing in his head, he still stood like a knight in armor.

"why are you fighting with them?" Moe was still standing prim and proper besides the tall lady; looking up confusedly, she blinked her eyes twice. In the next moment, her hand raised up, showing the pink cake box to the three who were seeming like they are fighting with her friends, "They brought me cake! They are not bad!"

All three went dumbstruck, as they glanced at the box and then the figures before them. _But! ....wh where? ._ Li furrows, "Where are they—"

"Yibo has good taste!" all of them turned to look behind, _there it was,_ the lady was standing with her hands crossed, stunnigly tracing Xiao Zhan with her eyes all the way fron the head to his toe. 

On the other hand, the man was already sitting comfortably on the red couch, and playing the games out of nowhere. All happened with just a blink of eye. 

However, Xiao Zhan first looked at the small face glancing up in confusion, "You still need to finish the cooking right?— make it quick!" Glancing at the lady with a sweet smile, he adds up, "We have guests!." 

"Ai Ai, Captain!," saluting with determined expression, Yang Moe immediately dashed for the kitchen.

Making sure she was gone, Xiao Zhan turned to the lady again as he raised his brow up and tilt his head with unbothered expression, "may I know who the lady is?" his voice was as calm as his expression but filled with amusement.

"Zha—" Nien Jerked her body to move forward, but couldn't, same happened with the other two on her side. "domination?" Xin exclaimed with a frown, eyeing on Wang Yibo in questioning way. was using only a bit of his power of freezing the body but the impact was strong on the three. 

Delicate Smile didn't fall from Rei's face for a second, as she was amused to hear such a sincere tone, who didn't even flinch from the situation and just asked her "who she is". _interesting_ Stepping forward, she tip toed, to meet his eyes closely, while her hand was on her hips. "Mr. Extra tall person!— You can call me Rei!", winking she grinned. The Face was quita too close which made Xiao Zhan to backen his head a little bit as he squint his one eye in bewilderment, "u umm??"

"That's enough!" Yibo remarked lazily with his deep voice. His eyes looked up for a second and then on his phone again. However, he knew she was having fun and nothing else. 

Leaving with a contented smile, she again dismissively says, "I appreciate beautiful faces as well you know!" and went to join Yibo on the couch; even her heels echoed modestly with her each steps.

Xiao Zhan didn't know if he should laugh or cry, he claimed, "whatever the reason is, first...." he give a look at Yibo, "release my friends." Because of the last night, he knew that Yibo must be using his power.

"They are a bother" with no expression, Yibo blurted as if saying something very obvious.

"The bother here is you!", said Xiao Zhan, in uniterested tone. He continued, "You even marked me last night!, Caused ruckuss and—" 

" _You!_ Were the one who caused ruckuss!" Wang Yibo taunted. By judging the three friends or whoever those were, He could already tell that Xiao Zhan probably knows the "mark" thing as for sure. _But little does this person know that it was for good?_ Atleast unconciously He indeed did _something_ generous thing.

Xiao Zhan was seething inside, but this did not reflect on his face, he simply remarked "Release?"

And now it was like the war had become of who will yield first!. Wang Yibo coy smirked as well, _The orders! Why would I listen to them?_ , "No!" He said rather bluntly.

Rei was enthusiastically enjoying the whole scene while propping chin on her palm that rested on her crossed lap. A big grin on her face while she was moving her eyes back and forth, listening to the conversation of twos. Where the three friends of Xiao Zhan were doing the same thing but from their frozen position.

Xiao Zhan scoffed by looking how absurd Wang Yibo is acting while the house is of himself. "Now!. Release my friends!— Right now!" his expression and tone became as a warning, "Your getting on my nerve!"

"I can pull out all your neves!" Yibo reluctantly replied, making Xiao Zhan to roll his eyes with a heavy sigh again. 

"Let's talk first!" gesturing on his three friends by his thumb, Xiao Zhan suggest, "keep those out of the scene.. You Deadpan blood sucking creature!"

Four words was way heavy to digest at the same time for Wang Yibo, the edge of his finger twitched, _Is he for real!_

Frozen besides Nien, Xin whispered, "our Xiao Zhan is indeed bold!"

"Bold! Does it mean digging our own grave?" whispered Li.

Nien said nothing but imaginary nod her head in vain. 

They knew Xiao Zhan's personality. If he's kind, gentle and generous person, he's indeed a indomitable character, the mixture of water and fire.

Not long after, Xin found he could move his hand, so as the other two. Seemed like Yibo had released them. Before they could even step forward to Xiao Zhan, Rei exclaimed with a sigh, "Argh! Ya all Kids! It is just we are here to protect this guy here! What are you all afraid of!!!!"

Xiao Zhan, "Huh?.... Protect.. Me?" he points on himself, said one word at a time.

"By staying with the marked one?" Xin got the situation, he looked at Yibo's direction. The man didn't even glanced back. But that was the fact that every vampire is aware of. Nien frowned, "why would you do that and what is the guarantee you wouldn't bite him?"

"yeah!" said Li.

Rei, "well! You are vampires as well right?" although her face was proper and smiled all over, but the mocking tone was still a thing. Leaving the three in bewilderment, she then turned her head to Xiao Zhan again, "We are Wangs and if something would happen with the innocent ones from our own mistakes then it wouldn't be good for our reputation! So let us make it up for you!" 

Wang Yibo knew she was bluffing unnecessary.

"Wang family you say?" Xiao Zhan scoffed, as he sits on the single sofa, crossed one leg on another. "So it is all about your family name and reputation right?" he questioned modestly while looking at Rei.

"mhhm!" 

"Money!"

"huh?" she showed a puzzled expression. Whereas Wang Yibo on her side scoffed, "Your at it again?" both brows perk up, as the corner of his mouth was up in disbelief. 

"Xiao Zhan!" Nien furrowed, couldn't beleive that in this situation he's asking for money! _Really?_ well, that was always like that, Xiao Zhan and money are both connective figures. Xiao Zhan even work at night to earn some load. He thinks not for himself, but for his little cute sister. If his sister is his first priority then the second thing he never compromise with is "Money!". _Seems like right now he just don't wanna let go of the opportunity._

Despite anyone's conversation, Xin added while adjusting his glasses, "Do you plan on bonding with Xiao Zhan?" as expected from straight forward person. He had said it! 

"....." A gust of silence wind blown throughout the hall. All went silent. Whereas Rei's eyes sparkled once again. It's just like something coincides with her ambigious thoughts, but before she could utter something in her excitement, Yibo stood up like in very urgent way, looking at the far distance of the main door, "let's go!" 

"....what! Why?" only this was the time that Rei showed expression other than grinning. 

Yibo shot a glare on Xiao Zhan who was still sitting on the sofa, "I changed my mind!"

"You can't!" Xiao Zhan smiled delicately.

Yibo furrowed, looking at Xiao Zhan who was slowly approaching him with a smirk on his face.

Standing not so far from Yibo, Xiao Zhan remarked, "Who said that I'd let you go!"

All of the hearts fell at the same time. While three friends was wondering what the heck's he gonna say next, Rei was becoming more excited. However Wang Yibo reduced the distance between them, stepping forward with a bold look on his face as if a sudden war like waves were splashing in his heart, "Did you just sat 'You' won't let 'me' go? He scoffed as if saying 'how mighty does the man in appose think he is'

Standing on a mere distance, he gestured with his brows, indicating to carry on whatever this person has to blurt out.

Xiao Zhan didn't hesitate as he continued, "You have to pay me back! make it up for me.. Stay around me each and every second!"

Xin, "huh?"

Nien, "what!"

Li, "I— Is he out of his–"

Rei, "Fucking interesting!"

".....Hm? Why are you looking so shocked?? Didn't you say your here to cover your family name? Lemme help you then" this time he smiled which wasn't really from the heart, showing five fingers of his hand, "let's form a contract! 5 days and you will indeed stay around me, so my sis and I wouldn't get in any trouble with your "marked" thing or so. And the secondly...." after a small pause he looked at Rei with a genuinely delicate smile, "He needs to give me money for every day!—Plus the house rent!"

Yibo was completely bewildered, he was even more in daze, _the heck this person is full of himself and acting so at ease while he is just standing an inch away from the trench behind, One push and he will be disappeared. How guardless!_ Before he could respond, he immediately got interrupted.

"But, what is the guarantee that he won't bite on you? He'll be a real danger around you." Xin exclaimed with a serious look. They all knew Xiao Zhan indeed doing it for the safety of Yang Moe and ofcourse the "money!." but true question was still Hanging upside down right now.

"Nothing will happen to your friend!," To solve the confusion, Rei exclaimed, "Yibo just need to seal his senses" shrugging, she smiled at at Xiao Zhan, "and you'll receive compensation of money and assurance for your safety."

"Oh.. Great!," Xiao Zhan immidiately thumbs up, eyes sparkled, the look and aura of him surprisingly changed in just a second, smiling in very innocent way, "Then! Welcome to my home! I'll count on ya!....umm" crooking his head to Rei, he questioned, "What about you then?"

"oh! I won't be a bother haha!" she giggled, admiring Xiao Zhan's boldness and even his way of showing his own selfishness. _She was impressed to the core._

Looking at the scene and hearing the strange friendly conversation between Rei and Xiao Zhan, made Yibo's stomach to twist weirdly. He somehow felt.... _cringe!"_ as it didn't take long for him to turn to the other direction and say immidiately, "....I definitely changed my mind!" he was going to hurry toward the main door, but this time the four figures blocked his way, "You can't!" all exclaimed together.

"..–" Yibo sneered. Seemed like they all partnered up with Rei this time.

Xin, Li and Nien indeed felt like the offer was good and Wang family really a reputated one so the reason of them doing this was quita acceptable. Patting Yibo's shoulder, Rei said with a warn tone, "Don't worry, I won't tell Father."

_What the hell did he get himself into!._ that was really a threat which made Wang Yibo to realise that she already have the idea that he doesn't want any of this to be entagle with any of the family, more precisely, his father. Sighing in annoyance he then turned to face back Xiao Zhan, who was smiling all over his face, like a descent bunny who just don't know the slander of the world. "How stupid a person can get!" 

"Seriously you–," Before Xiao Zhan say anything, he spotted Yang Moe, running towards him with a bright grin, "Zhan Gē! am done making the soft tofu soup as well!"

"looks like your done eating the cake as well." Instead of admiring his sister's cooking skills, there was something more particular that made him chuckle right away. 

Looking at the adorning face, lips covered in whipped cream and chocolate caused all of the adults to giggle historically that was present and encountering the adore scene ahead. However, one adult was only glancing the little girl without any expression on his face, that was what Xiao Zhan was looking onto and in no time the person caught his gaze before stating with straight face,

"....I will take responsibilty then!," 

"You have no other choice though."

"shut up!" Wang Yibo glared on Xiao Zhan. 

"all settled then!," with a clap of the hands together, Wang Rei swooned.

in the end, Rei shook hands with all of her _New friends!_. While Yibo just sat on the red couch with grim expression, playing the game in his phone. _atleast pretended to_ while he was glancing from the corner of his eyes, watching there All of the other surprisingly made friends with Rei. Which was what making him to roll his eyes in heaven. 

..

The hall was parted for two sector, one for the sofa and a small table in the middle, and the other half of the hall had comfy low dining table. They were chattering, laughing with each other, sitting around the low wooden table which had food served dishes on it. From a distance, eyes were only tracing Xiao Zhan, who was eating the meal and has his little sister sitting on his lap. Although Rei wasn't eating anything, she seemed like having a real good time.

Wang Yibo could hear each and every conversation of them, even if they'll go far away in the peak of a hill. But he was just playing racing game in his mobile as if he didn't care of any bullshits all of those might be laughing at.

:::::::::::

It was already 6' o clock in the evening;

"now then! Xiao Zhan, Don't mind Yibo. Just act like he is invisible haha!" Rei giggled then glances at Yibo who was lying on the couch with his eyes closed with his arm covering his eyes.

Xiao Zhan smiled sincerely, "I was planning on doing it from the start though." 

"Pathetic!," sneered the man lying on sofa.

"See you later, Mr. Bibo! Pfft–" Rei tittered along with the others as in the next moment, left with Li, Xin and Nien with respectful bows.

.

As he said, Xiao Zhan indeed would act like Yibo was invisible. Be as it may, he obviously only needed the presence of the Vampire who "marked" him in the first place so he could care less for the figure lying on the sofa, thinking that Wang Yibo was already blacked out.

:::::::::::::

"—ow long do you want to sleep now?"

As soon as the low voice reached Yibo, his close eyelids flickered before opening. Lying on the sofa as he slowly opened his eyes, Xiao Zhan was there, looking down with his shimmering gaze on him. Because the main lights were off, only the dim and warm yellowish was reflecting on his face. However, Wang Yibo was just gazing back at him, 

It was around 8 in the clock, time for Xiao Zhan to be at his work place. "Let's go I said! Shall we?" the voice was more like a whisper.

Yibo didn't care for asking where and why they need to go. Whereas Xiao Zhan just turned to the direction of the main door while Wang Yibo just followed him from behind.

Locking the door from outside and placing the key in his jean's back pocket, Xiao Zhan said without giving a glance to his back, "You'll spend!" Then simply walked straight to the elevator in the end of the corridor, followed by Wang Yibo, all the way to the taxi out the apartment. 

Xiao Zhan didn't even give a glance to the tagging along vampire on his side, neither spoke a word or two until after almost twenty minutes, with a screech, the vehicle stopped, and the purple and silver glow defused in. 

"Your night is on me. Don't forget to enjoy yourself," saying with his crossed legs and arms, Xiao Zhan gave a light pat on the man's lap next to him, "Time to g-"

"I don't want."

The husky voice was unexpected and so the light pull by his hand just at the moment he was about to open the door. It was quita surprise to hear him suddenly. Afterall, this was the only thing that came outta him, be it in a refusal. A refusal huh? _Amazing!_

"I understand you must have more high standards and fancy tastes. But right now that your voluntarily more like a watchdog, shouldn't you be acting fully like one and learn to follow with your tail up?," sounding as obnoxious as possible, Xiao Zhan slowly slid his hand off from the grip. His face glittering from the changing hues outside as he was watching the hung low head reflecting on the window. The smirk that he had to show off was already washed off from his face as it was not needed cause the man wasn't looking at him. It was a strange act, Xiao Zhan knew something was up, but instead of asking anything, he just proceeded to open the door, and just as it was half opened, he was surprisingly stopped by his arm this time.

"Your.. sister is home alone."

"...... I know it better than you so stop fucking sounding concerned or the way your doing right now. Up to you if you want to come or not, the night's still on me!," without giving a glance back and declaring monotonously, Xiao Zhan ascended from the vehicle. 

Meanwhile, Wang Yibo's eyes trailed Xiao Zhan's figure in silence, watching him to walk up few steps to the door of brightly lit building and whisper something in the ear of one of the men in black standing on either side of the door outside. Peering on the taxi, the man nodded and Xiao Zhan too before he curled a smile and went inside by taking big steps as if in hurry. It was only after the figure disappeared from his field of vision that Wang Yibo reacted, and he reacted fast. With a click of his tongue, he took out the hardly-ever used gold card, swiped it to pay off the fare, and hurried out from the vehicle in a next moment.

Ignoring the men outside, who were doubtlessly the vampires, he just dashed in, and as soon as he entered into the northern-lights of the ritzy ambience, the vexing electronic beats gradually made its way to his conscience. The strippers, molesters, heavy bills, seductions— that was the kind of place it was; none of which anew that he had never seen before. However, being inside these places was a first in his lifetime; and be that as it may, he wasn't a slightest bit pleased by it. Regardless this, he still moved further inward. His fierce eyes, blaring with lights, first scanned the bar lit in mint and blue, but caught no sign of the person he was looking for. His eyes then sifted and sorted through the crowd, amongst those serving men and women all around in short _uniforms_ with ears and tails. Whether sitting or lying on the red sofas or standing with the glasses of beer and wine, people were close, too close, grinding and humping each other with no decency.

This was not something he cared for, not in the very least. However, from the particular reason, the fury was still sweeping off him like ferocious waves, knotting his chest with pure hater towards the place.

Neither he wanted to stay here any longer nor did he want.... Him to.

Only if he hadn't sealed his senses in the first place, he would've easily known where the person could be. Nevertheless, He was tied by several things. By no means he could unseal it and make everything more perilous if Xiao Zhan's pheromones were to reach him again. Even so, if a vampire seal their senses, They still able to use a very small part of their power and their superhuman abilities. That was why his instinct was keen to Xiao Zhan's presence near somewhere. 

Soon, he wanted to sought him.. soon!

However, with the next step that he took, he couldn't take the another one any further ahead as at the same time the lights dimmed low while the whole nightclub filled with whistles and screams, turning into the crazy audiences. Wang Yibo was already looking at the direction where everyone's focused onto. The two thin guys and two girls in oversized red sweatshirts, whom he vaguely glanced stripping their jackets and clinging to the poles before, had left the space in the middle empty. The poles were no longer there, while they all, standing in the four corners with roses between their mouths, had now tied the black glittered scarfs in their neck like chokers. It wasn't long, the cheering went even more. The music dwindled then as well, the pounding beats replaced by the strumming tune before the low music blazed up with full spectrum of rhythms.

The music or anything, however, wasn't what Wang Yibo paying the heed to. His attention, just like others, was on the slender figure that having appeared in white shirt and skintight black jeans on the wooden stage; stepping slowly on the floor with dry-ice smoke of blues, acid greens, hot pinks and gold swirling on it. Upon his face, there was an ornate black & red masquerade mask; the ghost of smirk on his visible lips.

Wang Yibo, on the other side, with clenched fists and knuckles cracking, knew withal, that he didn't need to struggle any longer to find the man who was already in front of his eyes.

....

_To be continued—_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *wink*


	6. IMMENSELY INKLING~

Sinking in music and bathing in dim neon, as the slim tall frame had leisurely walked closer and was now there for everyone to see, the intensity of soft beats in piano tunes intensified. Body tuned with the sensuality of the music, his entire being moved with the purposefully clarity; with his one hand, he loosened his black tie in passionate yet slow move. With another beat, gracefully, he jerked his shoulder back, which splayed his unbuttoned shirt from the top and hung loosed to the right, on his revealed bare shoulder. Just at the time, the chords and music spiked; the same doing figures behind him with their scarfs, whisked and lashed their way to the main man in front; following with an act as to cling their hands on his front upper body with an inch distance from his waist up to his chest then resting on his shoulder. Soared in violine track and making the expression as if feeling the sensuality on his skin, his own hand then trailed up to his neck as his body postured on his toe while closed eyes, his head fell back with a gasp from his parted lips. It was until he smirked again, tilted his head and took the rose from the man's mouth by biting the corner of the stem then taking it between his teeth. Just then, his crossed hands slipped to his shoulder and grabbed two hands which was of two girls on his sides before he stretched his arms and deliberately scissored to interchange their ways in opposite direction, whilst at the same time the two man too turned and twisted back yo their orginal position. The music suddenly dropped then, bewitched audiences were all silent, waiting for what gonna happen, and in the next moment when the lights changed to purple and blue, and the same time crescendo jived in, they audience were highly wild spirited again.

On the stage, From the corners the four pulled the small chairs in sync which had already ascended on the stage, whereas the man in middle took slithering steps ahead until he was near the small wooden chair. He then placed his leather boots on the seat as with the heating up music, his both hand waved and slid down through his chest, grabbed the buckle of his belt as with the lick of his lips his waist circled right and left in a sync with his back arced inward.

Just now, Wang Yibo with his clenched fist and mouth, who was until now keeping the time with the music that was continuously and irritably pumping through his veins, felt his heart twitching rather abruptly by his eyes being caught in the black ones. The hunter's-glint behind that ornate mask under the messy strands was clear to see. Nevertheless, neither him, nor the intensely burning eyes would break the stare-down. Sitting on the chair, the man turned to side, his body collapsed and leaned backward effortlessly; his hair tips touching the ground, whilst arcing his waist on the chair, his toes hit two tunes up in the air. 

In the next instant, with his still locked up eyes the tall figure sat on the small wooden chair. Supporting his body up with his hands on the chair behind, he bit his lower lip before his hips seductively swung forward and backward in a curve. Following the rhythm, he then feet up and whirled behind the chair, rotating it at the same time to the right. Holding the top rail of the chair, in the next second, when he squatted down and then made a wave with his waist up to his height, the wild going audiences thundered with more cheers and overpowered the music even more, which was when his eyes tear away from Wang Yibo with fluttered blinks as he turned and joined the others whilst gaining the momentum with the thudding beats.

Wang Yibo, however, without ripping his eyes away, watched the whole performance, including every movement that became more erratic by the time until the black tie and the black scarfs was thrown into air with the last pose before the stage lights blacked off.

*"*"*"*"*

All were showing there empty glasses up in the air with usual grins on their faces– shouting, whistling, cheering like there's no tomorrow. Xiao Zhan, beneath the deceiving lights, already slipped his way off the stage, whilst the other dancers, his long time friends, as usual were ascending down from the front stage to meddle with the crowds or disappear with others behind the curtains, segmenting fancy rooms from the left to the right; Ofcourse for the lap dances, or to do some other business he could care less about. 

He didn't notice the other passing by figures with lots of pats and remarks for his performance while they were heading to fill up the stage again. Instead, his mind was preoccupied by the piercing phoenix gaze that flashed in his eyes when back then he surveyed through the watching faces for a moment— well, the moment lasted long enough when he locked eyes with particular someone's. Wang Yibo probably had long been recognised that he was the one behind the mask. His own thought at first was something like 'oh, so this beast didn't really do what he said outside, he's here huh' and then letting his brain to hit halt, he found himself acting as if daring the man to keep the stare only at him, which, Wang Yibo seemed to already intend however, that till the end, he felt that piercing gaze tracking his every move. Not to mention, he somewhat really was trying to decipher the gaze that was perhaps holding the anger by considering the clenched fists, but for him, it wasn't exactly only it— no matter what, the ambiguity remained as it is as he got back to the dance, cause ofcourse that wasn't the time for problem solving assessment but for his work.

That was how it was, it'd been one and half year that he been working in this most sumptuous nightclub in the city, in Tuìshǎi, as a bartender and a stage performer. His main job at first was of the bartender, that Li recommended him when he was struggling with the part time jobs, but as the apportunity came by just at his first day, he couldn't let go of it. He agreed to the owner who wanted him being the night performer if convenient; and it was far more convenient cause all that his job would be to perform only on weekends, while in weekdays, he'd work as bartender in night hours. By that, he surely earns loads of extra money, worth of working in three full time jobs at the same time. Anyway, the him who didn't even know shimmy, indeed now had became a professional dancer, a night performer in the eyes of these many who could be stated as a fanclub, but for him, most of them always be the eyesores. Well, he didn't ever get just what's so appealing in him or in his probably sloppy moves that all of them find captivating. Moreover, He don't even practice more than one time of the choreographies that those who much of a pro dancers than him sends in video files. Practicing mostly in vain didn't do him any wrong as his name was already in the highly revenue generating performer. What a surprise for him too.

As for those running the business here, were most the half vampires who had been in it from such a long time together. However, All the staff, hosts, manager here, included the bouncers outside had been much friendlier from the time he had started working, thus, it was a piece of cake for him to follow the guidance and mix himself well in the kind of ambience. The place, It never was a precise bother as, despite the fact that the nightclub was well known for all kind of pleasures and stuffs, nobody working here was forced to do the things they didn't wanted. Additionally, it all counts "against the rules" to lay a hand on an employee not related to the _service_ fields. Even though his only job was to perform on the stage, he indeed perform with strip dancers, and then again, it also was a strip club— so then bearing in mind, he was much more concious of the _thinking_ of Wang Yibo. That stoic face indeed just didn't give away a thing but still, what exactly must be going on in that head?.. His thoughts were too in virtuality that he didn't realise the hand waving in front of his eyes from a minute now. The chilled sensation on his cheek however, forced him out in clarity with an stupid jolt.

"Looks like your facing a tough decision," the man in bartender suit short laughed, before he placed the chilled glass of blue mocktail on the bar table in front of Xiao Zhan, "here, refresh your hard working mind and tell this friend what's there that's bothering my junior bunny?"

Xiao Zhan blinked, looking at the grinning face of Kaihwa; long blonde hairs neatly tied back with few short strands hanging down his tample. Only now that he realised that he didn't until realised that he was already there, sitting at the bar with his mask off and already placed with the rose on the blue lit counter. The snap time took only two mere seconds and he instantly slapped the glass-holding hand lightly, "you again said bunny," his face feigned a scorn, by seeing which, Kaihwa tittered.

"Your done performing now, mind to tell why were you in rush?," both elbow on the counter table, supporting his chin, Kaihwa asked in his all time light voice, while his purple eyes blinked in curiosity. His worry obvious. Afterall, Xiao Zhan, back then, didn't give him any explanation of why he first hurried behind the back bar. He couldn't, as he had the stage to do. It was natural for whomever who were to see him that time, must would have anticipated the idea of him being in panic or whatsoever. 

"Haa..," With a big sigh, Xiao Zhan let his forehead touch the bar table and didn't mind opening his mouth freely, " 'Moe is home alone' that bastard said. I had to erase the unwanted doubts so I straight headed inside the back room and made the call to Moe first."

"You did the stage after, so I could tell there wasn't any problem."

"There was.."

"...what!?"

"No no, its not what your thinking. Its just the problem for me cause she said I disturbed her sleep time'' Xiao Zhan replied. Really, his poor heart didn't want to but guess, there was just no helpin it. Placing his both hands on Kaihwa's shoulders, he propped his head up, looking exhausted as with a straight face, he proceeded to summarise the laugh or to cry remark, "She said she love Zhan gē but if Zhan gē won't stop worrying like that, then from the wrinkles, he'll soon start resembling the old grandpa, and the little her would be needed to take care of his twisted back', "

"Puwha haa haa," with the burst of laughter, the wooden door attached to the wide glass cabinet opened. Drawing the attention, the man having dark-grey fluffy hairs came out of the back room with two martini glasses in his hands up in the air to his sides. Wanqiwéi was as spirited as ever; much a youth looker while he was already in 150s. "And here we thought our prodigy bunny is getting the threats from loan sharks" placing the glasses inside the glass cabinet, he then turned around and leaned on the bar table with his arm touching Kaihwa's; His hand twinning together atop of the table. The dark silver eyes joyfully gleamed with teasing look as he spoke, "The sweet kid knows her brother is no vampire so the wrinkles are natural. Before aging more, why don't you take advice of little bun seriously and give a hope to your own life too?— like, start worry about yoself kid"

Xiao Zhan made no comment on it, but his facial expressions said it all. Eyes dead-pan narrowed, he smiled in thin line as the way showing 'like he'd ever fluctuate his one and only adorable priority' 

"Why don't _you_ start worrying about _you_ first?," Kaihwa prodded Wanqiwéi, and Xiao Zhan knew what was it about, that a slightest smirk couldn't help but form in his lips, managing to hold back the snickering. Wanqiwéi was wearing more than four ear-accessories again, even after getting long hours scolding from the manager. 

"Some habits just don't change," Xiao Zhan teasingly said, with a look that showed "oh well I can understand' with a nod.

"Li surely got the traits from his uncle"

"Kai, You both are asking for trouble, don't you?," Wanqiwéi snapped back; evil grin on his face. Xiao Zhan, however, agreed to Kaihwa cause Li's habit of flirting around surely too doesn't change. It was just as 'as uncle as nephew'. Quite entertaining for whoever get to know them..... But unforgettable thing was the things that Li revealed last time about Wanqiwéi that this uncle ( _handsome like him_ ) don't look like now, but was called idiotic more than him. More than Li, oh well.

"Now now, no making fun of me," Wanqiwéi pulled Xiao Zhan's face by chin with his one finger, which what made Xiao Zhan to sit straight postured. He blinked as if he wasn't thinking about the thing Wanqiwéi definately already guessed about. "Li truly didn't crossed my mind, really," and here he cleared his side as well, along with a smile that he flashed innocently.

"Don't be like that, forget bout my history. And I look cooler like this," leaning his head against Kaihwa's shaking shoulder from giggle, Wanqiwéi backed again to Xiao Zhan, "That _"_ _bastard"_ you mentioned, is the one your in company with tonight right? "Free drinks from our bunny" was a cool side."

".....Hueh?"

"What do you mean 'Hueh' ?"

"I mean who could be _cooler_ than uncle Wanqiwéi," Xiao Zhan got a playful fist on his chest by this sarcastic comment, and his short laugh announced that he was in a joke as always. He joked, but his mind, truly had too too many things that were flipping with too many humours and logics and so on. It was just natural that he wouldn't show it on his face however. But yeah, he had said rather hastily back then that the man in over-tee blue denim will be all on him tonight. Well, had to show that he not a begger up for money that Wang Yibo must be thinking about him. Let aside the other reason of his own dignity and self esteem by which, he forgot that alcohol's nothing but drop of a water for purebloods unless they have it in the amount of ocean. Anyway, that grouchy didn't even move from where he was standing. What was that bastard playing? A statue or something? Well, Speaking of which.... "Where could he be?"

"Hm? Your asking us?" Kaihwa smiled gently, mixed in amusement. Ofcourse he must be thinking the question was inappropriate from someone asking about the one whom they said they were _companying_ with. Xiao Zhan wasn't gonna cover up for his unconsciously blurted things nonetheless; instead, he scoffed while the image of Wang Yibo forming in his head,

"Cause that guy is hard to grasp. Whatever he thinks, says, I don't get anything," not even he believes in those surprise acts of Wang Yibo that could be stated as _generous_ in the eyes of others. Those are, for him, all just irritable to accidently think that way, or to almost buy it. All they have in between is a _deal_ to which Xiao Zhan couldn't complain or even think to go against it, he has too many reasons to do so anyway. "Seriously, I don't want to see him, but I still _am_ hoping he didn't left, cause if he did, it wouldn't do any good for me. So? Do I have to search him among these many or should just think he'd left?," he immediately covered the mischievous words with an annoyingly tone while turning back and looking at the bountiful sized dim-lighted club. Not that he wasn't annoyed. It'd be a huge matter if Wang Yibo really had left, but if that so then he could make a call to Rei, that, that lady was the one who had given _this_ as the suggestion. But then again, it'd have been more suitable if he had the beast's line or contact number too. 

"Now then, I got it," Wanqiwéi enthusiastically exclaimed, making Xiao Zhan to turn with his rotating seat back at them again with a puzzled and questionable look on his face. "Brats really does like to fight these days," he slapped Kaihwa's back, proudly as if he had gotten the point, which, Kaihwa didn't mind however. "You and your friend must be having issues, _that's_ why your pleasing your new friend tonight, don't you? Isn't this bunny is all about giving a treat to that _bastard_?"

"Heeh.. like I'd ever do that for someone lik—,"

"Hey, the girl's no longer here....," Kaihwa interjected. His eyes on the fourth seat to the right of Xiao Zhan's, following which, Wanqiwéi too shared the same expression as Kaihwa; expression of being agape.

"Kai?.. Uncle Wanqiwéi?," as Xiao Zhan called out, the duo looked back at him again, with their gaped reactions; half mouths opened that was.... quite laughable but then again, the matter was still unclear. If there reactions went like that after seeing the empty seat then.... "Did she not pay the bill? I mean the girl who was sitting here. I know she is a regular. I just vaguely saw her going. Why? Any issues? Did you have some business with her?" 

Only now Kaihúa blinked and closed his mouth, whereas as if eyes socket out, Wanqiwéi first slurped the drool then cleared his throat, backening to the normal reaction, atleast _trying_ to, he then gestured with a finger, "Come here boy"

Xiao Zhan, still puzzled, narrowed his own eyes skeptically, but didn't mind to do what he told. He slightly bent over on the bar table again, and decided to whisper. Don't know why, but he just decided, and so he did, with his eyes jumping right and left in the pair of sea green and grey, "What? Something's up?"

"That.. Are you marked, Xiao Zhan?"

Xiao Zhan stunned by what Kaihwa said(whispered just like him actually). His eyebrows twitched; eyes wide just slightest. Ohh.. Well,.... So that was for whiff? _Busted!_ "Aha haha," he laughed, an awkward one and he knew that, as with a gentle push by his palm on the bar table, he was backed to his original posture. Both of their eyes on him, waiting for him to say something. So did he said, "The scent is not mine," a blunt lie.

"...."

"...."

"Who are you trying to fool brat? Are you seeing any other besides _you_ in this section?," Wanqiwéi reasoned, gaped even as if questioning his own intellect while Xiao Zhan was almost wanted to disappear in thin air by giving the obvious reaction or to say, an obvious _lie_. "So the scent that we were thinking of _her_ in the whole while, was of _you?_ " ofcourse Xiao Zhan got what the actual matter was. He didn't give it any attention but they too were vampires and could sense it easily if someone's marked by a pureblood. To think it over, they ofcourse didn't sensed Xiao Zhan's, just because of that girl who was sitting here the whole hours from the time he had arrived untill now. Afterall, she was too marked by her fiancé, a Pureblood whom they had met recently a day before. 'Wang Yibo must be already controlling his scent, so it shouldn't be that strong', _that_ was what he had fulfilled his mind with, but turned out that that girl was the one becoming a white wall of confusion for them.

"Uh.. Its not lik-"

"When did it happen?"

"I told you Kai," a big, no, a biggest grin beamed onto Wanqiwéi's lips as he shake Kaihwa by shoulder, "When yesterday he didn't come, didn't I say he must be busy dating someone?"

Just hearing _dating_ made Xiao Zhan's stomach twist. His face nearly scowled, cause his head, naturally, couldn't help imaging the one for whom the misunderstandings was all about, but no matter what, he held back with a stupid 'uhh' (didn't know what to say). Defining that _deal_ as one and only relation between them, wouldn't sound as cool and collecting as it _somehow_ did to him. 

"Xiao Zhan," Kaihwa's worrying eyes met Xiao Zhan's, making his expression to shift into a twinge of guiltiness. "It can't be happen within just a day. Or is it that your hiding something from us? And who exactly is this? Cause I know I'm realising late but, besides yours, the pheromone that's coated on you is much heavier and stronger. If its your partner then its all welcomed, but its worrying to think if its only for blood or something dangerous," right now, Wanqiwéi too was focused on Xiao Zhan, all seriously. 

"..Then just welcome it," again with stupid short laugh, he shrugged. It was the only shortest thing he could think of without going roundbouts. Loads of cussing for himself in his own mind, though the emotion didn't show on his face, there was, indeed no space for him to feel disgusted to even think the thing he said just now. Sometimes he just hates how _random_ his appreciable brain does make him act. Now looking at them beaming all in amusement, he was ready to do a countdown to three as he knew they are gonna burst in with questions and questions with him. However, he immediately held up his finger in front of them, that, really stopped them in middle of their 'oh my ghod really' reactions. Time to fully be drenched, half would only suspicious the act so, "You have to wait for it until I tell you. Though it looks like I need to find _him_ first."

"....", "Do you mean that _new friend?"_

"THE ''BASTARD''? Re–"

A loud clash drew all three of them to pause a second, later however, while Kaihwa and Wanqiwéi raised their heads to look at the fore direction, Xiao Zhan immediately turned too with the rotate of his seat. The crowd was already blocking his view, who seemed to be watching the scene or probably the chao that must be going on in the centre of the club, where his vision, was obviously, hard to reach. There were the muttering sounds of strong panic among the others present all around.

"A fight?"

"....Don't they know the rules?"

"...." Xiao Zhan took the note of the small commentary going on behind him, in his head, however, he hoped the said one that _doesn't know the rule_ must not be _that_ one, was he? "....." Not that it wasn't possible..!? _Shit_ He was just about to get up from his seat, but only manged to stand up, as with an explode of brutal friction with the floor, two men come crashed just right in three metres from him out of nowhere. He couldn't help but flinch somewhat from the glass vases that scattered around the same time. Even the speakers went off, and In this absolute silence, Just like others, reacting to this with an utter surprise, he also was befuddled while looking at both men whimpering, curling and coughing out the blood on the floor. All of them gathered in far turned to the side too, however most of the present around were all clueless. Xiao Zhan was no better then them, untill from the corner of his eyes, he watched people taking steps back. A kind of deja vu seemed to fall in the atmosphere. _That..._

"Say it"

Now then the familiar voice suddenly broke in, Xiao Zhan's eyes finally drifted up from the floor, to the man who seemed to just appeared in a distance with a flash, announcing his presence gruffily yet aggressively. _Deja vu was the accurate thing._ Xiao Zhan couldn't help being momentarily paused by finding the man walking closer with those eyes down on the two. He could tell by seeing the white knuckles that the man was beyond angry. Obscure moment, however, only ensued two things in his head; one, that this beast hadn't left, and second, that he unfortunately hadn't misinterpret, the _cause_ of the chao was indeed him, _Wang Yibo._ The heck with this behaviour and what's with 'say' was stuck in chord as he realised Wang Yibo was already almost reached the two on the floor. Just like he figured, Wang Yibo was aiming to make it even worse. Reacting just now, Xiao Zhan lunged out to stop him before he really could progress the things any further, but a vampire's reflexes were visibly faster than him.

"Don't—!"

"Argh! Urh"

He was already too late, and the syllabus left his lips long after one of the man collided with the seats and counter table just beside him. Not only did Wang Yibo kick the mere stomach, he also first flipped the man to smash his foot on the face. There was more blood that coughed over. Xiao Zhan's patience was ran out. After a moment of pause, he reached out and grabbed Wang Yibo by jacket so that there eyes meet, and that converse shoe over the lying man's neck stop in the middle of action. And so happened. Wang Yibo looked straight to him, the aggressive slitted eyes twitched slightly when they reflected Xiao Zhan's glare. It didn't stop Xiao Zhan to hiss out, not even the attention they were drawing, "What the fuck do you think your doing? Let him fucking go right now," he managed to not extra loud it but still the foul words were loud. Yet Wang Yibo acted as if he didn't heard him, "Are you getting m-"

"Gah!.."

Xiao Zhan furrowed as he heard another growl of pain from the man lying on the floor. When he looked down, only then he realised that that hand was now being crushed. "You—!"

"Say it," Wang Yibo announced it second time, gruffily. Xiao Zhan only managed to give a moment glance up on him before looking back down on the man who was crinkling his eyes and whimpering out of pain. In-between, he didn't miss the wild merciless eyes of Wang Yibo which were only staring at him as if observing only _his_ reaction indeed. However, before Xiao Zhan could wonder what exactly he was wanting to listen, he heard kinda 'sorry' in a mumble and cough from the man who crashed over the table before. 

"I'm saying it, so gh- I..m...So Sorry! c'mon now, shit!," cussing and hardly speaking, now this man just near on the floor, was too going on to it. Just now he was able to pull his hand and tuck it under his chest while groaning in pain.

Xiao Zhan couldn't help giving a questionable look to Wang Yibo, and was surprised to see the change of expression. It was as if Wang Yibo was _mildly_ back as the eyes were not anymore aggressive but still slitted as if trying to go back to normal. "....Is that all? Was it all about sorry?" ".." _The fuck?_

"They said to you"

"..—? Said to me?," Xiao Zhan didn't clearly get it but could see Wang Yibo was somewhat satisfied upon hearing the... apology(!?). After a moment of silence with continuous stare, Wang Yibo unlocked his eyes without a blink as he just nonchalantly walked past Xiao Zhan and simply sat facing the back bar. Now that was a second surprise for Xiao Zhan, while for everyone, they were rather dumbfounded. 

"Zhan!"

Xiao Zhan looked to the right. A woman in a sparkle skirt and a tank top motioned direct towards him while he just blinked and habitually slightly bowed. The pretty lady was Hú Lan, half-blood and the main host of the club, and ofcourse in good circle with Xiao Zhan. But his confusion was that mic in her hand. A broad smile on her face as she patted Xiao Zhan's chest and winked, "Chill bunny." Saying this, she turned to everyone and cleared before raising her free arm and then waving in the air in an attempt to gain the attention, "Okay Okay guys listen here," the voice echoed in the mic and everyone's was attentive, "First, let's calm down and take a deep breath cause nothing's wrong here, nothing to think much about the thing that just happened. Our new guest here just happened to be someone close to our bunny and did what wasn't at all wrong. Holy moly, that was quite a show.— And they and there sorry asses," she rolled her eyes with 'tch tch' , Xiao Zhan watched her glancing on those guys for a moment before she continued back to the all, "I won't say what they were talking about but still will give you an advice that keep your goddamn mouths hella close if you don't have something nice to say or have any ill plans. Otherwise, who knows you'll end up like these someday?— Oh ho ho, but hey, ofcourse these words are not for our hearted customers," cheering up, she said, "And We are absolutely sorry for the inconvenience that caused, not for these two here though. They'd be banned. Now, c'mon everybody, forget everything and have a great time—," taking a deep breath, she let it out all at once, "Music!," and the music boomed in with the crowd's hail. The men on the floor gradually taken care of as they were carried away by the bouncers who were waiting in the side until now. The high stools were placed as they were before too. As if nothing happened, they all were going back to whatever they were doing, until everything just went back to normal as if they rewind the time. The clean up after the mess was.... fast.

"Ya got nice buddy Yah!," Hú Lan jumped turned to face Xiao Zhan, shaking his vision and thoughts that were questioning in slowmo. He looked into her eyes just as she lightly smiled, "You've got a solid back, Xiao Zhan," she said, and because Xiao Zhan was still kinda puzzled, she explained, "For us Its normal to get these type of shitty customers sometimes, you know, the place is like this even if we spot someone too insane and throw em out or ban; There are always new. Speak of those two, they were worse and it all started when they were talking shits about my respect deserved bunny. Although I missed some before-chats, I still happened to be there in the quarrel time. This gentleman just couldn't ignore anything like we do usually and got all raged, so he was asking them to apologise properly. I must say his way was very nice," short laughing, she added, "Actually I was siding with him so I didn't interfere in middle. Evidently, they were the one who asked for it first."

"All this commotion, It was all about.. me?," Xiao Zhan asked. It was his way of denying what he just heard about something unexpected from the 'beast'. Even though he clearly could tell what kind of "shits" those two might have been talking about, it was unclear why Wang Yibo would be bother by them. It actually amused him just a little bit. Afterall, those pathetic 'sorries' were a bonus.

"It was and it _is_ all about you dear. And you were only blaming your frien—boyfriend," clearing her throat, she corrected. Her smile spread ear to ear as her eyes narrowed in mischief, "the air is strong around you so I only figured when I came near. Glad that I witnessed the handsome man back there, I'm rooting for ya!"

Yeah, she realised it too; That is, his pheromones covered with dominant. Ofcourse he wanted to argue but there was no argument he could come up, so all he had to do is to laugh it off; but honestly, he wasn't prepared to hear "boyfriend" so he knew he himself must be looking flustered and laughable as his eyes continuously blinking with his mouth opening and closing while letting nothing out. 

"I think they are more surprised than me and more flustered than you," getting him right, Hú Lan said, gesturing past him with her brow. Following what, Xiao Zhan turned to look behind and what he saw was better reactions than him. Wanqiwéi and Kaihwa were as it is they were before, leaned and squeezed with each other on the bar table, and as if they were looking at an extinct animal, they were too occupied to only stare on Wang Yibo. While he, sitting straight postured on the third barstool to the right, was seeming like he was composed and truly unfazed from whatever there was in his surrounding.

"Let's go and tell them there's no ghost," Hú Lan entwine her arm with Xiao Zhan's, and it was a sudden for him that he was basically being dragged until he was back at the bar. Only now Wanqiwéi and Kaihwa looked at him, and as if they got what they were waiting for, they high spiritedly grabbed Xiao Zhan with their hand either side of his shoulder. Leaned in, they meet his unwilling eyes,

" 'Blue denim over white tee' _That's_ the "Bastard"?"

"A _royal_ Pureblood," Following Wanqiwéi, Kaihwa whispered as well.

Laughing awkwardly, Xiao Zhan just nodded while glancing sideways. He had no options besides it for buying some time to think something to come up with.

"So nosy, so nosy," Hú Lan interjected in right time with few taps of her hands on the bar counter, drawing the attention, "you both are being so nosy!," she said third time in exasperation. 

"Mhm, I know right!?! Kaihwa and uncle Wanqiwéi are so nosyy indeed," humming, Xiao Zhan added, joining in without failing a chance. 

"You can't put me in same shoes as Wanqiwéi," Kaihwa said defensively with ''oh c'mon" reaction, but then he took a big sigh, "I just think It's about time that I need to be too— wait, is it really too noisy?"

"....Your getting emotional here Kai, this brat is just trying to change the topic!"

"C'mon boys, get the mood and signs here," Hú Lan spoke over the squabble, "Let mah boy make up and solve the issues between them. We'll talk about and celebrate it the other time; right now, you both guys are coming with me to the other section."

For a moment there was a silence. Kaihwa and Wanqiwéi probably, because they must be considering over it, and Xiao Zhan, because the misunderstanding was outta his anticipations.

"I guess, That's right," Kaihwa agreed immediately, "let's give them space."

"Alright, I understand," Wanqiwéi too as he sighed, "But boy, we need lots of answers," he spoke after a short pause while side eyeing Wang Yibo and hiding his mouth from one side with his hand. Xiao Zhan wondered if they were being concious of the temper and emotion state of Wang Yibo. It was laughable, though he knew they were all concerned about him. "I will tell you, later..," passing a smile, he assured. However, that 'later' might never come cause he'd be needing new cover ups in future for sure.

"You could've asked for a day free you know," Hú Lan scolded, putting her hand on waist, to which Xiao Zhan shook his head with a shrug,

"Its friday, its already my day off. But if I was on a free day, you'd be returning the money to all of them," he said it evilly. But that's how it was because on friday the club does a special show and for it, everyone reserve the night in advance. Even though he only perform in weekends and wasn't the part of the _special_ shows, he had to do it tonight cause Gong Ziyi fell sick three days before the show. They were going to cancel and reschedule it but then out of nowhere he was asked with those high expected begging eyes. Their reason was simply that he was liked by everyone and enthused among them wouldn't change if it'd be him. He went along with it cause he found no problem doing what he does a casual on weekend, and moreover, they naturally didn't ask him to do something _special_ in particular. 

"Damn! How forgetful I am," Hú Lan blamed herself.

"You just lack logics"

"I don't," snapping to Wanqiwéi, she cried embarrassedly, whereas, Xiao Zhan and Kaihwa snuggled.

"Now you!," Hú Lan turned to Xiao Zhan again, "until Lyn arrive, you could meanwhile wait here and have lots of chats with him," Xiao Zhan made sure his face won't show a scoff as he heard "him". "Then this full counter is reserved for the two— umm.. there's no other one here in this section anyway. Aha, use the time well and give it all," as a sign to pass the encouragement, she fisted on Xiao Zhan's chest, followed by a hard pat from Wanqiwéi as to say best of luck, while Kaihúa just ruffled his hair and mouthed "Silly bunny, I am still worried!"

They left in next second and all Xiao Zhan did was lots of idiotic unwilling nods and a willing wave. Not like he was thinking of them as a bother, he never would, but he still felt relieved somehow cause of the current reason where he would need to pile up lies to feed them if he were to go with the flow and give em proper _answers_. 

As Hú Lan said, he indeed had to wait for until manager, who's the half owner of the club too, would arrive and pays his part for tonight's performance, so he just took the seat at the bar table once again, and the one he chose to sit on was on the counter stool just right next to Wang Yibo, along with the drink in his hand which still was there. 

"So," Xiao Zhan initiated after the few moments of staring in his gleaming drink in silence, "Why would it wrath _you_ when they were trashing about me?" He asked plainly yet skeptically, "Like, instead of _something_ for the time being, we ain't no nothing to each other. _I_ ain't no nothing to you so why would you care?," Because it was stirring in his mind to inquire the peculiar. 

Howbeit, as he peered to Wang Yibo's side face, the nonchalant seemed uninterested in giving an answer, not bothering to even look up. 

"Hm? Are you ignoring me?," Xiao Zhan raised a brow as he asked but no, there was no respond. For once, the possibility crossed his mind if Wang Yibo was sulking over being here; Afterall, Wang Yibo was indeed unwilling to follow him in the club.

But since the agreement of being glued was there, Xiao Zhan didn't count if the possibility was high or not, he let it slip away; Moreover, he himself intentionally wanted to make Wang Yibo do the opposite after getting spurred from the reluctance and that rather _effective_ excuse.

Or maybe it was the expected reaction of Wang Yibo finding he perform in strip club?

Now then, he wasn't planning to be persistent over a respond, atleast not hasten it as he casually moved his focus onto his cherry splash mocktail. Elbow resting on the bar counter, he slowly lift the glass up in front of his face, staring again at it, he scoffed, "I had this idea that you tends to leave things up to people's imagination." He knew Wang Yibo's listening, so he carried on with a wry tone, "I imagined, yet the outcome is awfully _strange_ coming from someone like you to be affected by the business which wasn't even yours— Guess, Nevermind," shrugging his shoulder coolly, he finally begin working on his drink. 

"Because..you are mine"

"...!?," the glass almost slipped from Xiao Zhan's hand as he choked hard on the second gulp. "..because what!?–," questioning his ears, he finally turned to Wang Yibo. 

"Because your mine," It take a moment but here came the deep voiced confirmation as Wang Yibo slowly lifted his downcast eyes up; the feeble lights making hard to observe the expression. "For the five days, your only my possesion."

Xiao Zhan finally blinked. He realised it relates to the 'mark' thing. Howbeit, he still remained momentarily paused as Wang Yibo's eyes trailed down on his little revealed chest. 

"No one would be spared if they dare defile the name of my possesion," voice was as chill as ever, "If anybody would even glance at my possession with their filthy eyes, I will make sure to scoop their eyes out and slice them into thousand pieces." 

Xiao Zhan actually fell nonplussed with every word that came out as a threat from Wang Yibo. However, it _was_ strange, but wasn't at the same time. Cause _that_ was what it was, the natural reaction reaction of any vampire to strive to the core for their _posession_ and _that_ was probably the only reason of Wang Yibo's aggravation before.

Knowing it, Xiao Zhan could again be unfazed as he assumed every word went above his head. "Sure, whatever do you think. Now move the gaze to somehwhere else it's uncomfortab-," 

"Zhan Zhan!"

A soft voice reached Xiao Zhan as he turned to look behind. Suddenly his eyes sparkled as he smiled brightly before exclaiming, "Lyn Jiē!"

The Manager was there. In a red dress with straight and shiny hair, Zhao Lyn was as always sparkling ; a generously smile on her face as she approached him. Giving a light hug, she placed a heavy envelope in his hand. "Pardon the delay, Here you go," It was tonight's earned money of Xiao Zhan. However, he didn't give it a glance, instead he did what he does usually.

"Lyn Jiē is looking as pretty as ever," he commented, and the expected strong effect from the words was already in front of him. It became mild with the passed of time but the moment pause still was a reaction of Zhao Lyn getting flatter.

"....I'm bored hearing the same line," knowing the intention, Zhao Lyn incredulously shook her head with a grin, watching Xiao Zhan as he chuckled shortly. "I regret that I was late and missed it. Not only the lit performance that expected, but also that something that they said was dangerously awesome too." As she normally said, she brushed the tip of her nose, while Xiao Zhan watch her eyes moving on the person beside him. He got the idea and was about to say _that was this asshole's doing_ but she continued with a smirk before he could, "Those three all are enthused about this and that and freaks hasn't noticed this insanely awesome thing that among few purebloods that are our regular, none of them are here tonight. All we have is surprisingly this _royal_ one."

".?" Following Zhao Lyn's gaze, Xiao Zhan looked at Wang Yibo but only catched the glimpse of those averting gaze to the other side. Away.

For Wang Yibo, it didn't matter if Xiao Zhan knows it or not. That he had spread his pheromones all over his way so there would be no chance for any pureblood to even wander around in the temporary territory of a royal pureblood.

*clank* Suddenly the attention drew to the glass that shattered on the barcounter into several sharp pieces. The attendant bowed for his mistake and went off to bring clearing material.

"....Z Zhan Zhan! Your bleading!" Zhao Lyn stuttered in panic. Xiao Zhan then looked at his hand and yeah it bleading. 

"ahh~ it's alright. Its just a small—" in the middle of his sentence, Xiao Zhan felt a sudden grip on his arm and before he could react, he was already zipped out of the club within a blink of eye.

"...wrap it up. Fast!" Wang Yibo hastily commanded, his eyes and hands were desperately searching through his pockets to find something. Xiao Zhan was only watching him to do all that. He was quita amazed to see that this beast could show this kind of expression as well, all unsettled!. "There's nothing on me— You, do you have anything to wrap? We need to block the blood, its reaching me and– just block it, hurry, otherwise they will come ou—" he stopped speaking immediately as his eyes were on place as if he noticed something... Or someone. And that someone must be behind Xiao Zhan. Xiao Zhan didn't miss the expression changing back into stern; the eyes giving off the threatening ferocity. However, he didn't get the time to think as Wang Yibo pushed him with his arm to shove hin behind.

"?....Wang Yibo?" Xiao Zhan said from behind, but didn't wait for respond. He looked fore and found there was a woman and two men standing upright in a distance, along with mischievous evil smirk on their faces.

"Who... the heck are they..," questioning himself more than Wang Yibo, he murmured. However, since his left hand consciously tried to push aside Wang Yibo, in an instant it was grasped as if warning to not to move. "...atleast tell me shitty!"

"shut up!"

.

_To be continued—_


	7. RECOLLECTION~

The sky grew more blacker, grayish clouds were filling up like a blanket covering the stars above. The smell of the wet soil spread throughout the air.

Outside the nightclub, there was only a wide road, where some high-standard cars were parked, probably belonging to those inside the club.

All the things happened way too fast that Xiao Zhan didn't even got the time to think over the situation. He was still being ducked behind Wang Yibo. His injured hand was in the grasp of Yibo's.

Before them, with extravagance in the background, the three figures stood in the boundless darkness, making them seem even more mysterious and charming. With their evil smirks and aura, anybody could tell they are purebloods.

They all were the members of Chen royal purebloods, second legendry figure in business world after Wang family. The business relation between Wang and Chen family always been good, but Chens always seemed to play cocky tricks to get what they want. The high standards was not a joke to them as well.

This wasn't even the issue right now but the real problem was, the scent of the blood that was riling up in the air.

Wang Yibo had already tasted Xiao Zhan's blood which indeed spread the taste and sweetness of the blood among their kinds. However, it was really an accident, not that Yibo was going to make him his mate, Which counts Xiao Zhan as only the "source of meal" in the eyes of the other vampires. Even though Yibo "marked" him as his posession to have him protected for the time being, there was no way that bondless vampires would not come to snatch the prey.

Status of Royal purebloods is not even a joke. As given, nobody would dare to approach their territory or "marked" ones in the first place, but that's not the case among royal power purebloods. Wang Yibo indeed had been supressing the pheromones of Xiao Zhan, knowing that some high level purebloods probably must be finding him all over already.

However, he hadn't imagined that Xiao Zhan would get injured even _him_ being around. But he _indeed_ bled, which probably gave the leads and exact location of them to Chen purebloods.

"ohhu! See what we have here!" Chen Wu smiled wickedly. His red shirt was seeming more bloody under the fading hues of the club lights.

Xiao Zhan felt the grasp on his hand got a little tighter, which made him hissed with a flinch. Wang Yibo was holding his left hand, covering his wound, making sure to not let the blood come out even a little, but that was just getting worse.

"tsk tsk!..... Wang Yibo! Are you done with your memories?" the girl, Chen Hòng in the middle of the two man showed a fake sympathetic expression, "You know! We got real excited when we found that You 'marked' someone!" chuckling she hold her chin with her one hand, as the other hand wrapped up in front of her slim waist, "so your literally moved on huh?!" 

The crackling sound from Yibo's knuckles could be heared crispily. The strong wave of memories began to rise up inside him. Clutching his jaws, he warned, "Shut up!".

"–argh!" Xiao Zhan winced, looking down on his hand. The grip on his hand became much stronger than before. He felt the rage dwelling up inside Wang Yibo, however he doesn't know what expression might Yibo be making right now.

"aey aey! Don't shut us up!" the man in funky jacket puffs out, "you are fooling around anyway!. Its not like you made the bond with him!" leaning to the side with his hand locked in his back, Chen Feng peeked behind Yibo, he grins, looking at Xiao Zhan's shimmering eyes, "Beautiful!..." he stated. Standing straight again, he licks his own lips in the process, "The taste would be heavenly delecious as well!"

The girl chuckled, "try to share.... Yibo!"

Wang Yibo knew that Xiao Zhan's pheromones were too strong. He himself was struggling there. Moreover, he was the one who needed the blood right now. The scent so close to him, was making him all dizzy as well. Because, Xiao Zhan is still a bondless one, those arsholes would try with all they can to get their hands on Xiao Zhan, no matter for blood or the bond.

The power meridian in Yibo was too low cause he didn't feed on blood from quita long time now. He himself was losing it. And these maniacs ahead was worsing the situation even more. 

Moreover these are three in total. This time he has minus. Yibo calculated that the chances of him saving Xiao Zhan are less than 70% in his current state. He knew if those get the slightest chance, Xiao Zhan could be in real danger.

In the moment, he wrapped his arm around Xiao Zhan's waist, without even giving a second for Xiao Zhan to respond, he immidiately turned around and lept to the other direction with a gust of wind.

It didn't even take a while when Xiao Zhan found himself against a cold wall or something. Water dripping somewhere, creating a hollow pinking noise that was impossible to ignore. He could hardly see anything because of the pitch darkness. He knew Yibo probably has dragged him all the way, god knows where, as expected from "vampire speeds."

But the thing was.... the arm around his waist was still there. In pitch darkness, he could even feel the slow breathing brushing on his face.

One deep breath in, he slowly tried to move his foot, it creaked; he froze.

"...." Xiao Zhan felt the grip around his waist became more tighter, but instead of pushing away, he wrapped his arms around slender waist as well. Pulling the body closer even more, he wispers as quite as he could, "If you gonna hide, Hide properly blockhead!".

Xiao Zhan has always been brave and mostly live his whole life around vampires, he knew what was happening. He already got the hunch that those were after his blood or _Him_. However, Wang Yibo saving him like this, _Did_ give him a secured feeling. It's not like he was afraid, but more wanted to escape from the situation as well, as he decided to unite with Yibo. 

"....shut up!" Wang Yibo hoarsly whispers in his ear. He indeed dragged him all the way to the abondoned building somewhere, Hiding behind a column in the corner. The looming emptiness of the building was unavoidable, a sligtest creak could be echoed throughout the hall. 

Although Wang Yibo can be a total non-existing person by making "no noise at all", however it could be total apposite for Xiao Zhan, as expected from humans. 

Ofcourse, those Chens followed the pheromones all the way to the building. However, they can't determine the real location of Wang Yibo and Xiao Zhan cause Yibo has already spread the illusory pheromones all over, which will take time for them to exactly locate their hiding spot.

Xiao Zhan and Yibo was squeezing together behind the cold column in the corner as Xiao Zhan felt someone moseying around not too far from them. He squeezed Yibo even more towards him, "what are you backening for?....Stay close"

"...." There was no gap between them, moreover Xiao Zhan was pressing Yibo more towards him, which is why both of their bodies was brushing with each other. Chest against chest, waist against waist and even..... "don't move!" Wang Yibo immidiately whispers in undertone. With his hazel-amber eyes, he indeed is able to see very clearly even in the darkness.

With his sealed senses, the scent wasn't reaching in his Beryl but he could still sniff the mesmerizing scent from Xiao Zhan. It was all too much for him. He tried to shake his thoughts all at once but this time he felt the soft lips brushing on his earlobe, "stop feeling me!....And raise your hands up!"

This was the time when he realized that his hands was already below Xiao Zhan's waist, resting on something where they shouldn't. He immidiately slide his hands up on Zhan's waist again. _Too embarrased_ . Wang Yibo didn't do it on purpose, it just _happened._ _Atleast he thought so_.

While he was over-thinking all about the person before him, a playfull voice echoed through the hall, "We know your hiding somewhere here" Chen Feng was leisurely roaming in a distance, eyeing everywhere possible.

Yibo relied on his sharp instict as he released illusory pheromones even more. 

"go up! They could be there as well! And tell her to keep an eye on everything!" 

"shouldn't we look to the other sides as well?"

"yeah! Let's go"

The two figures were going to turn to the opposite direction but before they could turn, Chen Wu stopped, noticing dry blood droplet on the floor, he smirked, "So your indeed hiding here right?" following his gaze, Cheng Feng also light up, "Wang Yibo! We have heared too much about you! Do you know what we all say about you?" he was stepping towards the column slowly and leisurely as he stopped and gestured towards Chen Wu to cover from the other side of the pillar. Both were now in a triangular spots across the pillar. 

"NOW!" Chen Feng shouted as they both bolted like an arrow to the particular direction.

Within a second, With a heavy crash Chen Wu got slammed hard by the iron rod, Taking Chen Feng's attention in the process.

"who wants to know!" 

Chen Feng immidiately looked up, flinched From below, hesitated, eyes widened up as Yibo's met with him.

"Boo!" Wang Yibo dashed on him with a lightening speed, struck hard Chen Feng to the wall, making the wall to burst with the mighty force. Before the rock of the destroyed wall even reach the floor, he leapt back to Xiao Zhan, wrapping his arms around his waist, he dragged both of them out of the building with a blink of an eye. 

"what are y—" Chen Hòng looked at the two figures on the floor who were coughing and coiling up in pain "......don't tell me they escaped?"

.............

Sweet-smelling rain was washing the darkness, Smudgy illumination of a lamppost, rain was sprinkling like millions of shooting stars with heavy thunder all over the sky.

Given that his apartment was only two-story, the hallway was quite long, hallway was rather chilly from always befetted by the wind.

As soon as they arrive at the corridor of Xiao Zhan's apartment, Wang Yibo staggered on his step. He has already used too much of his energy back there, now his condition was no better than the worse. Knowing this, Xiao Zhan placed Yibo's hand around his shoulder as he led him all the way inside the house, in the hall and laid him down on the couch.

"....dress your wound!" the first thing Yibo whispered in his deep husky voice was quita more like a command. However, back in the building, He already wrapped Xiao Zhan's hand with a strip of his own white shirt, which helped the blood flow to stop for the time being. 

Xiao Zhan kneels on the floor as he look at his hand which was clumsily wrapped by a white stripe. He then shift his gaze to look at Yibo's celestial pale face.

When he neared, he whispered in a way low voice, making sure to not make a loud noise, "..thankyou!", not caring whether he had heared him or not. He knew Wang Yibo went too far to use all his energy to protect him, he also knew that if vampires "mark" a human, they wouldn't be able to drink other's blood as well.

Deep inside Xiao Zhan was empathizing this poor man here. But it didn't take long Xiao Zhan to scoff, "all started with your 'marked' thing idiot!" resting his left arm on the edge of the sofa, he leaned over to see the face clearly that seemed to mumbling something.

"bastard!" and finally he heared it. He couldn't react any futher. 

"....what about you? Aren't you the same?" Xiao Zhan whispers back with a tone of mockery. While staring so close he adds up, "What were they talking about anyway?", he Just felt curious for some reason. He had indeed been listening to every words that those hungry beasts were blurting out. There was no way that it wasn't related to Wang Yibo.

".....It's just.... I'm a horribly bad example among purebloods" Yibo replied back in daze.

Pausing for a second, Xiao Zhan speaks up, "but aren't you being too good to be true?" no matter what Yibo was talking about, looking at his drooping eyes, Xiao Zhan felt like blurting soothing words. But seemed like those words really hitted hard on Yibo, He could see changing in the expression of the mesmerizing face before him. It was the first time that Xiao Zhan was watching Yibo's face with full attention and this much closely. 

His skin was flawless, perfect features of the face was gleaming with the dim yellowish light of the hall. Xiao Zhan fixed his gaze on Yibo.

The two pairs of eyes were locked together, Where Wang Yibo was busy in wondering the _reason_ behind this deep stare and this much closeness, his lips got pressed by the moist soft lips in an instant. His eyes grew even wider, he could see the closed eyes of Xiao Zhan who was deliberately pressing his lips on Yibo. The time has stopped for a while till Yibo swallowed the indescribable sweet nectar liquid. Before he knew, He had already lost his conscience all at once.

"....mph!" Xiao Zhan felt his lips were getting licked and sucked by Wang Yibo. Squeezing his eyes he immidiately broke the connected lips with a 'pah' sound as he gasp for air. His glossy lips had already turned crimson red by now, lower lip still had the tinge of red liquid from all the blood sucking for a whole minute. 

Wang Yibo was already in vain, his own lips was sparkling with crimson liquid from which he got feeded just now. His eyes were opening and closing from the exhaustion and low meridian. He had no conscience to think over, mumbling something, he soon slept unconcious.

::::::::::::::::

The sun filtered through the clouds, signaling the end of the heavy rain all night, it was gray, slow morning.

Wang Yibo's eyes flickered as he felt his cheek was getting poke, a sudden nudge in his head made him jerk awake as if in emergency, there was buzzing in his brain from clear memory of last night. But what he saw was the enlivening eyes of little Moe who was squatting besides the couch, in a mere distance from his face.

"we shouldn't sleep for too long!" she poke Yibo's arm this time with her pouty face, "Zhan gē said that you saved him last night!", blinking her eyes, she exclaimed, "Moe Moe wants to thank y–"

"oh? You woke up!" 

.....

_To be continued—_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> -stay connected-


	8. TEMPTATIONS~

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hello Everyone! o(〃＾▽＾〃)o
> 
> Forgive me for the late update!  
> （*/∇＼*）
> 
> I hope you'll enjoy this chapter! ⸜(ᶿ᷇ധᶿ᷆)⸝

"Oh! So you've woke up?!"

Wang Yibo and Yang Moe instantly looks in the direction of a familiar voice.

"Zhan Gē!"

Xiao Zhan was holding a pink Kanna Kamui lunch box in his one hand and yellow mini-school bag in the other. Smiling sweetly, He looks at his little sister who was squatting adorably on the floor, "What are you talking to him?", he went up to her and squat down as well, maintaining their heights.

Yang Moe stood up, grinning from ear to ear, she exclaimed, "Moe Moe reeeeaally wanted to thanks to this person! Here!", pointing her tiny index finger on Yibo, "You said Mr. Bi–" After a little pause, she remarked again, "I mean Mr. _This_ man saved Zhan Gē and when saving you, he hurt himself as well!" with tone, her eyes also drooped down in pity.

"....uh!" for some reason, Xiao Zhan felt like he's the guilty one in the eyes of his own sister. _This Guy! I was the one who saved him!_ He thought.

In the morning, When Yang Moe woke up and saw Xiao Zhan's hand, she immidiately got in verge of tears. To make her not to cry and feel bad for him, he hastily blurted out that Yibo received more injuries and even fell unconcious while saving him last night. He just wanted to divert her attention on something else. He claimed that the hurt one is Wang Yibo not him. As soon as he said this, she immediately went to look at Wang Yibo and keep on staring at his sleeping figure for whole like hours. 

Xiao Zhan hadn't thought that she would be so worried for Wang Yibo as well!!.. "Aiyaa!" he cried out in a teasing tone, while a hand on his chest, "Moe Chan doesn't care bout the wound her GēGē has here!" showing his bandaged hand he pouts like a bunny seeking for attention, But to his surprise, she suddenly grabbed his hand with his tiny ones.

Looking in concern with her animatic eyes, she stroked the white bandage as gentle as she could; aworrying expression on her face, "Is it hurting Zhan Gē?....is it painfull? What should I–"

"You made me drink again!" Wang Yibo who was sitting silently till now, spoke up in a hoarse and frustrated voice. He was seething inside, clutching his hand on the couch. Looking down at the floor, it was hard to tell what expression he might be making right at the moment.

From the time Xiao Zhan entered the hall, the memory of last night already began to gush like waves in Yibo's head. _The red mark on lower lip, his shut eyelids from last night!..._.ended him up in daze for a while. But after shaking the _weird_ thoughts, he felt like rage rising inside.

_how could he act like nothing happened!_ He wondered.

Wang Yibo did his best to not to succumb to his desire all these times. But still ended up drinking the same blood again. It's not like he drank with fangs, which is why the blood still hadn't reached his beryl. But now when he _did_ feed onto his "marked" one again, it would simply adds up five more days to the pheromones to completely disappear. So in total, its Nine days!. Moreover, the scent would be much stronger to endure from now on. And not to mention, it would attract more purebloods toward Xiao Zhan till the pheromones would fade away from Wang Yibo.

The More frustrating thing for Wang Yibo was, _this man here!_ What was he thinking!, feeding him blood against his consent!, and moreover, doesn't touching lips consider as Ki— kiss?. Really! _What the heck was Xiao Zhan thinking of!_ Yibo frowns even more. 

Xiao Zhan took a quick peep on Wang Yibo, "Moe Chan! Your Zhan Gē also the one who saved him actually!" he stood up with a smirk on his face, still stroking the bangs of his little sister, "Some people are too much fragile, even with great mighty powers!" He was still looking down on Yang Moe, but the words were probably meant for Wang Yibo.

The corner of Wang Yibo's mouth twitched, _"saved me! you say?!"_. For some reason he just felt even more frustrated as he stood up from the couch as well. Before he could speak up, Yang Moe turn his tiny body and looked up in the eyes of Wang Yibo.

"Don't worry!" with a sincere tone, she assured, "Zhan Gē and Moe Moe would protect you too.. Mr. Bi–" she paused and pout, "hey! You know" grabing his index finger in her tiny hand, she frowned, "whenever I say your name, It comes out as Bibo!" she lower her head, looking down, "Sorry for that! I can't help it!"

Before Xiao Zhan opens his mouth to say something, Wang Yibo knelt down on the floor, his finger was still in Yang Moe's grasp, "Just let it be like that! It's alright!" 

"Huh?" Xiao Zhan didn't know if he should laugh or to cry!. _These words and this face doesn't match him at all!._ It was really an unexpected move from Wang Yibo, he thought.

Seems like Yang Moe too caught by surprise as she was blinking her eyes continuously.

Wang Yibo's face was rigid, but the words was sincere. It's true that, whenever he was being titled as "Bibo!", he indeed feels a twist in his stomach. But it's not like he minded it that much. He couldn't see little child to feel bad for the things she can't control. It was somehow _relatable_ to his own self.

"....Is it alright to call you Mr. Bibo?" Yang Moe looked with her sparkle eyes, wanting to make sure again.

"mn!" Yibo nods and soon widen his eyes. Yang Moe was hugging him with a grin on her face, wrapping arms around his neck.

"your not a bad guy Mr. Bibo!" She exclaimed cheerfully, straightening up again, she grab his whole big hand, sandwiching it with her two tiny hands, "Let's be friends then!"

"friends?"

"friends?"

Repeating the words at the same time, Xiao Zhan and Wang Yibo looked at each other.

"He and friend?", Xiao Zhan speaks first, then glanced on Yang Moe, speaking in mockery, "Alright! I don't have any objections but.....I don't think he deserves my little cute sister's friendship!"

Wang Yibo scoffed in disbelief. Frowning, he felt the same frustration again. But before he could even open his mouth, doorbell rang.

"Ah! They are here!" Yang Moe lights up immediately. Her whole class is goin in a three days trip today, for which Xiao Zhan agreed on after too much "please" attempts from Little Moe.

It probably is the little Tiàn Ying and Mrs. Tiàn who rang the bell. The Tiàn, half-blood family, who lives next door in the same wing of Xiao Zhan's apartment, is pretty close to him, as their daughter Tiàn Ying is friends with Yang Moe and are in the same school. Tiàn Ying's mother is the teacher at the same school, so she usually picks up Yang Moe in their way for school and even drops her back home. Which is what really helps Xiao Zhan in several ways.

Xiao Zhan slides the lunchbox in the yellow backpack and help Yang Moe to put it on, "Let's go then!", then went to the main door to open it.

Yang Moe gave a last glance on Yibo, "so its final Mr. Bibo!...." grinning, she showed a blooming expression on her face, "I have to go now!....", while running towards Xiao Zhan to the main door, she shouted her last words, "We are friends from now on!"

........

"aw! Our Moe Chan is looking pretty today as well!" the lady pats on Yang Moe's head with a warm smile, making her blush red.

Chuckling, Xiao Zhan bowed politely, "thankyou! Mrs. Tiàn", patting on little Tiàn Ying, he also complements in teasing way, "both little pairs are beautiful and shining as always – ow!" he faked the pain, rubbing his knee with squinting eyes, "Aiya! You shouldn't hit your older brother you know!"

"your making Ying Ying turn red!" both of Yang Moe's cheek puffed up in a pout. Whereas, Little Ying was indeed blushing hard, blinking her big eyes nervously. In an undertone, she voiced sweetly, "It's not like that!".

To her surprise, Yang Moe immediately went for holding hands with Tiàn Ying delightfuly, "No! Ying Ying! Your beautiful!.", she then shot a glance up on Xiao Zhan, "ofcourse she is beautiful!....we know already! You don't need to underline the words everytime!"

"uh! Moe Chan, ....your embarrassing Me!", Tiàn Ying giggled nourvously.

"pfft-" both Mrs. Tiàn and Xiao Zhan couldn't help holding it in, they eventually ended up laughing hard from the cuteness overload. Still giggling, Xiao Zhan nods, "yeah yeah! Alright! Alright!" as given, his little sister is protective towards her friends. _How adorable,_ Xiao Zhan thought.

"I will take care of her and would keep on reporting you bout her! So rest assured Xiao Zhan!" the lady beautifully smiled, patting him on the shoulder, she gave assurance to Xiao Zhan, where he nods in approval. 

When Xiao Zhan first moved into the apartment with his baby sister and was trying real hard to keep up with everything, this lady indeed observed him. Eventually, Mr. And Mrs. Tiàn began to teach Xiao Zhan new things about the baby vampires and so much. She even used to share blood packs for the baby and delicious meals for him when Xiao Zhan was struggling with the part time jobs.

Xiao Zhan has always been a modest and kind personality, she probably could see his struggles and hardships in those times. While taking care of her own baby, she concerned for Yang Moe as well. She never bothered Xiao Zhan to ask about the different first names of them.

"....You–," noticing something Mrs. Tiàn speaked hesitantly, "....Umm Xiao Zhan...Your lips" She points at her own lips, while gesturing to Xiao Zhan.

"..my lips?" Xiao Zhan strokes his lower lip with the tip of his thumb, a sudden stinging sensation hits back his head with a spark of the memory of last night. Indeed, yesterday night he bit lightly on his own lower lip to feed the blood to Wang Yibo and what happens afterwards, was much clearer than anything else. But He can't say _this_ to Mrs. Tiàn. _Can he?_

Before he could make up the lie, he observes Mrs. Tiàn's eyes wander off, seems like looking behind him.

Confused, he turned his head to look back then suddenly turns to Mrs. Tiàn again, "ah! Ha ha!" there was Wang Yibo, But back facing them. _What the hell he is doing standing like that in the middle of the hall_ , he cussed inside his head. He was hoping Mrs. Tiàn wouldn't find out about _this_ catastrophic situation. Laughing nervously, he rubs his backhead, "aha just..He is a friend!"

".... Are you two uhhm" looking at two children on the side, she clears her throat. She indeed felt the scent around Xiao Zhan and was going to ask him about it, but looking at the person back there, gave her hunch a strong surity!. She immediately smiled mischievously, "why didn't you tell me?"

"....uh Mrs. T–" Xiao Zhan soon blessed with a warm quick hugg by Mrs. Tiàn.

She excitedly grinned, "Congratulations!"

Xiao Zhan's fingertips twitched as he blinks thrice, "M Mrs. Tiàn??!!" 

"Enjoy! Three days and new relationship Mr. Xiao Zhan!" She immediately dashed out with two children in an instant. 

"Eh!??.." Xiao Zhan blink in daze, in disbelief as he muttered weirdly, "It....is.not.." _She got all wrong!._ But he couldn't do nothing about this matter now. He sighs and locked the door leisurely. Walking back to the hall, he saw nobody there. Not even a shadow!.

"where is he now?," mumbling to hinself, he dragged his feet to the room inside, as soon as he turn on the light, he saw a luggage on the bed. _Not belong to him ......._ then who!—

"Ofcourse Me!" Xiao Zhan immediately turned to his side, And his hunch turned out to be true. _Ofcourse this person._

Wang Yibo had already taken a shower and changed into new clothes. The water was still dripping from his hair. His moon-pale skin was exposed from the above cause of two unfastened button from the top.

Xiao Zhan perked up his brow, as he glanced on him, he couldn't believe that in a short time, this one already back with his luggage! _Unbelievable!_

"The speed is a real thing huh!" Xiao Zhan mocked in undertone, but Wang Yibo soon exclaimed, "Rei left it here!",

"huh?– didn't meet me?" 

The lamp light was dim yellowish, causing the water droplets to flicker with crystal-shimmer on Wang Yibo's skin. Glaring Xiao Zhan, he says in a deep voice, "It's your fault in the first place, that she didn't! Know _why_ _!?_ _"_ as soon as he mentioned it, his lips started twitching uncontrollably. He was still maintaining his demeanour.

_Ofcourse Xiao Zhan knew!._ His pheromones might have shown even stronger scent than before. No bondless vampire would be able to resist the intense quench of thirst. _But isn't she a bonded one?_ Xiao Zhan wonder. Soon, a spark lights up inside his head, as he looks slightly stunned at Yibo, "Don't tell me your using yours?"

Wang Yibo indeed had to cover whole ambience with his dominant pheromones in order to suppress Xiao Zhan's for more protection. If any vampire would go near this layer, the only thing they would feel is throbbing pain in their heart like it is being pulled out from a striking force.

As given, Wang Rei is the bonded one, so instead of feeling desire for blood, she felt the strong dominant pheromones of Wang Yibo in the air, which probably bothered her to the core and she went off without greeting Xiao Zhan.

Getting the situation, Xiao Zhan remarked nonchalantly, "anyway– I helped you as well!".

"so you help others without even thinking of any consequences?" Wang Yibo can't help but snicker, ".....not to mention, from lips?" he finally said it.

".....I just gave my blood to pay you back!" with no change on his expression, Xiao Zhan shrugs, "I don't like owing!"

Irritation flashed through Yibo's eyes as if he just couldn't handle the navity level of the person ahead him. Sharply pointing his gaze on Xiao Zhan, he said harshly, "I could kill you right in an instant!"

"Then why you don't?" Xiao Zhan responds, unbothered.

Immediately clutching on Xiao Zhan's collar with a light force, Wang Yibo locked his eyes on him, "If I had to do this, I could've done this sooner! Why am I here on rescuing you?!" frowning, he clutches more, his eyes flashes the amber hue, "Don't you care for your life?"

"why are you asking?", with a casual expression and confident eyes, Xiao Zhan replied, "Do you?" he rises up a brow, eyes lingering on Wang Yibo as if searching for something. 

Unexpectedly, Wang Yibo loosen his grip on the collar, voice trailed off, "....why would I!", as if he was on a guard. Before he could deny any further, Xiao Zhan whispered in a low tone,

"Why are you even protecting me in the first place?" his eyes staring deep on Wang Yibo's, "as you said, you can kill me in an instant.....so why the hell are you not!?" 

_So close!_ Two pairs of eyes were locked with each other. Wang Yibo could feel hot breathing on his face. Now was the only time he noticed, that he is indeed giving more concern to Xiao Zhan. _Thinking too much about this particular person!._ He could hear his own heart beating with the familiar feelings inside.

He swallows In vain, eyes slowly glid down on the moist lips and the scarlet spot there. Immediately, he released the collar as if he just touched the electric wire with his bare hands. He turned his head to the side with a frown and said in a conveying tone, "I don't like owing anyone as well!" before he could calm down his heartbeats, a hand slid along his neck and grab his collar with a mild force.

Wang Yibo looked at the owner of the hand in bewilderment, clenching his own hands into fists, "What are you doing!?"

Xiao Zhan leaned in even closer, lips almost touching his ear "what if I say, my intentions were to really kiss you last night?" 

Wang Yibo freezed in a place as if shocked from sudden words reached his ears and bang on his brain. He neither backen off nor said anything. It didn't take long for Xiao Zhan to break the confusion and the bewildered expression of him. He whispered slowly in a slight raspy tone, "....what if I say.....I like you?!"

Just as he finished his sentence, Wang Yibo imediately backen away few steps. Frowning he was indeed looking shock, _too shocked!._ He glared on Xiao Zhan and replied in his deep but murderous voice, "Don't joke with me!." No matter how furious his tone and expression was meddling together, In the rather dead silent room, his heartbeats were too clear to echo all around. His eyes could not move away on anything except the figure in front.

Xiao Zhan playfully crossed his arms over his chest and gave off an alluring smile. Shooking his head leisurly, he assured, "Not joking!....I like y–", before he could say "you", the person had already ran off with a gust of wind.

Wang Yibo was already dashed out of the room in an instant to god knows where.

.......  
.......

In the room, with the dim light, Xiao Zhan stood with his own shadow dumbfoundedly, but soon his hands on his side clentched into a fist as he opened his mouth,

"....a joke?.....ofcourse it is!"

_To be continued—_


	9. DARKEST AFFLICTION : I

The bright crystal-moon was hanging on the pitch dark sky along with the many bulbous clouds. In this dark night, the only splendid ornate that was shining brightly along with the moon was this magnificient Mansion. Outside the Mansion, there are sparkling fountains that change the flashing water with different hues in every three seconds.

The entire mansion was shining with various celestial ornaments. High-standard cars were parked outside and lined up in an appropriate manner. Each car was showing a high-level owner that got invited to celebrate happiest moment today.

Today was the welcome celebration for the tiny half-blood vampire who'd born in Yang family. This was the joyous moment for Mr. Yang and his wife to celebrate and share this warming happiness with friends and their kinds.

Considering the Yang family, it was not large, unlike other vampires. Yang Huan was the only one who survived a bloody battle more than two thousand decades ago. Having lived for so many years, he finally found a lover, a human being, and married this beautiful woman. Everybody knew Yang couples addopted a 12 yo child out of nowhere, which was what the ambiguous decision of Yangs in the eyes of others. Nobody knew what was going on in Yangs house, until they got the news of a new born baby after three years. And as given, they indeed got the invitations to join the night in their royal Mansion to celebrate the joyous moment.

Sweet melodic music swayed and danced throughout the Mansion, uplifting the guests. On the long tables the gourmet meals with red wines and red blood in packs was aligned in a very delicate way. Yang Ziyu and Yang Hūan were busy welcoming and talking with guests. However, their main guests were yet to arrive. 

The Wang family, the closest friends of them whom Yang Ziyu and Yang Huan often mentioned in front of Xiao Zhan, hasn't arrived yet.

Xiao Zhan was sitting on the top of the stairs, leading to the second floor of the mansion, it wouldn't be wrong to say that he was _indeed_ sitting on the second floor, observing the cheerfull hall down.

He was dressed in a black suit, prefectly adaptive to his slim figure, watching and smiling contemptuously at Mr. And Mrs. Yang from the distance. His eyes were sparkling black, so much like dreamy eyes, and his soft, feather-like black hair fluffying down his forehead. He was a perfect combination of handsome and charming youth.

It had been three years that he was living with his new family. Who had known that vampires could be this warm and concerned kinds.

He remembers his very first day at this Mansion, when his new mother made him sit in the dining chair enthusiastically and served delicious and fresh food, all prepared by her. The next thing he heard was the three words that warmed his heart to the extent..... _"Let's be family!"._

That day Xiao Zhan even cried and hugged his new parents for whole half an hour. He knew that his life's no longer be lonely! It would change and _yeah! That happened._

Yang Ziyu was not only a warming and concerned mother, but also a very cool to be a mother!. Over the years, she had always told stories about her adventures with her husband to Xiao Zhan. Chattering about this and that and entertaining Xiao Zhan all day long, while at night, planting a delicate kiss on his forehead before making him drift in his dreamland. It always been a daily routine of Yang Ziyu for her new son.

Both the Yangs never even bothered Xiao Zhan to change his first name. As long as Xiao Zhan was okay with his name, they were happy like that.

He was eventually sent for the all-vampire school, where he learnt several things about vampires and humans. The head principal, Zhao Kwon was close with Yang family. The one who would always give a candy to Xiao Zhan to cheer him up daily. There was no one who ever dared to bully a human child in his school, probably because of Yangs status.

Xiao Zhan always emitted a different aura. There was no one in the school who would hate such Kind hearted, loving and charming kid. 

He was too shy to make new friends in the school, so there was no one he got close to. The one who always picked him up after the school was ofcourse his cool mother Yang Ziyu with her beautifull warm smile, _he liked that! Liked everything that was happening in his life._

He had never seen his biological parents, never knew what his parents looked like, and never knew why his parents abandoned him. Never known if they are still living or not. 

However, He never showed this on his face that he still thinks about the reasons of him abondoned by his own parents, niether he wanted to.

He knew sometimes he doesn't act as cheerful as his parents might hoped him to. But to his surprise, this problem was nothing a bother for both the Yangs.They always been so cheerful, making jokes to cheer up Xiao Zhan to make him laugh. 

Yang Ziyu, The master in cooking skills, always teach Xiao Zhan about cooking and stuffs whole day long. In the evening, they would paint together in their huge beautiful garden. And in the night, Yang Hūan would always treat his wife and son with pastries and cakes. While pulling jokes by irritating Yang Ziyu to the core and end up getting smacks by her. The lively parents always made Xiao Zhan to burst in laughter everytime.

_Xiao Zhan was very happy! He never knew what love was. However, since he finally got the love he longed for, he confirmed that he was the luckiest person in the entire universe._

Whole Mansion always been lively to Xiao Zhan and the day came when his little sister opened her eyes in this world.

_New member joined the family_ , the happiness on the faces of the both Yangs was the same as the day they adopted Xiao Zhan. They even let Xiao Zhan to be the first one to hold his little sister by himself. Xiao Zhan was happy! Too much happy that the smile didn't leave his face for a second. _A sister! His little sister!_

_.........._

Xiao Zhan was resting his chin on his hands while slacking off in his own dreamland, thinking about the journey of him from his first day here till now. Three years went too quick, snd now he had been blessed with a little sister as well. He was smiling on his own while sitting on the top of the stairs.

"say! Zhan Zhan!"

From a soft pleasant voice Xiao Zhan instantly returned to the reality as he raised his head to look at the owner of the familiar voice.

Before him, two stairs below, wearing a water-pink glimmering dress, the woman was frowning and pouting with fake angry face. The loose red-brown strands hung either side of her shoulder. The beautiful woman happily supported her arm on Xiao Zhan's shoulder while sitting next to him, "what the heck your doing here?", shaking her child playfully with her arm, she pouts more, "Do you know I am finding you from a whole hour now?"

"Finding me?" Xiao Zhan repeated as he looked at the pretty face, "does mother has something to talk to me?" he showed puzzled expression. But to his surprise Yang Ziyu sprung up, standing on the stair below him once again.

Frowning, she leaned in and flick on his forehead, which was too light to be true. Before he could open his mouth in bewilderment, Yang Ziyu exclaimed,

"Your the member of the family as well! And your slacking off in your weird world again?– shouldn't you be down with us?", the tone was rather a mixture of complaining and scolding.

Xiao Zhan got it! ..... With an appology look, he remarked, "I'm sorry I was just–", He decided to change the subject as his mouth perked up sweetly, "Where is the baby Moe?".

The lady, Yang Ziyu pouted even more, "ofcourse with bāba", sarcastically, she adds up, "cause her mother was busy finding her handsome brother who is sitting here all the way in very distant to his own parents huh!", sighing she stretched her hand towards Xiao Zhan, "let's go!".

Xiao Zhan hesitated, "uhh..There are so many people!", he giggled nervously, showing his bunny eyes, not wanting to go down. He didn't like the crowdy environment, moreover, he didn't want to cause any disturbance in the warming and pleasant occassion. 

He knew that it was not a good thing for a vampire to adopt a human child. In any case, it will not be fun to talk about adopted child in the first place. For him, it is best to stay somewhere in the corner.

"Zhan Zhan!" Yang Ziyu's voice exuded softly, placing her hand on his shoulder, she coaxed, "My son doesn't need to worry for anything! ", She gently caressed the soft cheeks whith her hand as she leaned forward and gently peck on Xiao Zhan's forehead, she whispered softy, "We are family!....Mā and Bā doesn't give a damn what others say....".

Xiao Zhan paused as the feeling of warming love take over him again. _How blessed he must be. Even if he doesn't say a thing, she would get immidiately._ He covered her hand by his, only to feel the familiar cooling temperature, different from his own. But what he always feel from it was the warmth and secured feeling.

"Thanky–" before Xiao Zhan could say the word completely, he found himself in the embrace of his mother, Yang Ziyu. As a respond, Xiao Zhan wrapped his own arms around her as well. She playfully whispered, "Tsk tsk- what would your sister say when she will grow up and look at her emotional brother!"

Xiao Zhan finally chuckled while his eyes gleaming, "Mother should go down, I have present for my sister too! I made it myself Remember?", Indeed, the crystal pendant on which he had been working from two days, finally completed today. He had planned to give it later to his sister when the guests would go back.

Yang Ziyu knew about it, Nodding leisurely, she warned, "come fast alright?!", with a last peck on his forehead, she already was downstairs, joining her hubby, holding the baby in his own hands. Within no time Yang Hūan looked up at Xiao Zhan's direction and gave a thumbs up with a cheerful grin. The mouth formed the words, "hurry and come down my son!"

Xiao Zhan nods, while showing thumbs up sign back. He giggled and walked to painting room at the end of the corridor. _There it was,_ beautiful shining pendant that he made for his little sister. He hurriedly grabbed and ran out of the room enthusiastically.

 _He shouldn't think too much! His parents, his sister. They are enough for him. They love him! He loves them....._ The enthusiastic thoughts were echoeing inside his head as he ran through the corridor to the stairs.

_But as given, the happiness never last long._

As soon as he was about to take step down the stairs, Suddenly there were shouting from everywhere, "Are they really gonna fight?!"

Xiao Zhan stopped as he carefully analyze the situation in the hall from the second floor.

Everyone in the hall was looking terrified. They had already formed a protective shields around them. There faces are stiffened, eyes fixed in a particular space.

Something was deifinately wrong, Xiao Zhan looked at the same direction as everyone to the right side of the hall.

A cold sweat dripped down his back. There was a man and a lady standing in front of Yang Ziyu and Yang Huan. The most frightening thing was, the man was in vampire form. The look on one of them was so terrifying that as if they were in the middle of the fight with his parents.

Before Xiao Zhan could think more, a fatal voice echoed throughout the hall, 

"Wang Yinhē! Your being irreasonable!"

The voice was rather crisp and sharp. It was Yang Hūan who shouted.

Taking deep breath and Without wasting a second Xiao Zhan hurried down to the stairs, all the way to the big hall. 

All the eyes fell on him.

Wang Ziyu and Wang Huan didn't looked back as they were standing in the middle facing the man in front of them. However, the man had already spotted Xiao Zhan from the distance, he looked sharply on him with deathly aura.

Xiao Zhan restrained himself from showing any fear as he looked straight in the eyes;

He didn't know that he was right on the target.

"so this is the human child!", Wang Yinhē stepped forward, but with a gust of wind, Yang Ziyu and Yang Huan blocked his way immidiately.

"You can't!" Yang Ziyu yelled, side eyeing to the woman in red dress, "Wang Miān! Please retreat!...."

_Wang?.... The Wangs that his parents mentioned before? Aren't they....friends?..... Why the situation like that?....._ There was several things that Xiao Zhan was thinking right now, while blankly staring at the scene ahead.

He was sure that these were the one who were supposed to appear today. But looking at the situation, he didn't know whether these are friends or foe. He was about to take a step forward towards Yang Ziyu, but before he could, the crisp yell echoed once again,

"Don't even dare to touch my son!" 

Xiao Zhan flinched, it wasn't the soft and sweet voice that he had always heared so far. It was rather a warning tone. 

.

"is he him?"

"surely is!"

"He is _that_ child?"

"He should be dead!"

"Why is he here? So the adopted one was _him?"_

"K- kill! He should be killed!, he should be dead!"

.

.... _Dead? Are they talking about him?...._ The voices was surrounding Xiao Zhan, causing him to shiver even more. Swallowing, he managed to make a trembling voice, "W What's going on...".

"Zhan! Run! Now!"

Before Yang Huan's voice could reach him, a strong wind whizzes before his face, the only thing he saw before him was two red gleams, reflecting his own figure. Wang Yinhē approached him with maximum speed while pointing the sharp claws towards his direction. The snow-faced man was aiming for his neck, causing his eyes to widen from the sudden fright. However, before the sharp pointed fingertips could even touch his skin, Yang Huan's back shodowed his small body from the front.

*splash*

Xiao Zhan's heart stopped beating in an instant. His eyes grew much wider, everything seamed to froze for a whole while. What lied in front of him was the horrifying scene. The hand with sharp fingertips emerged right through out from Wang Hūan's back, stabbing its way in and out from the body while causing the blood to flow in the heavy amount. Yang Hūan's crimson blood was dripping down from that hand, the hand that was aiming for Xiao Zhan a while ago. 

Just when Xiao Zhan seemes to gather his thoughts and barely realised the situation ahead, In an instant, Wang Yinhē withdrew his hand back from Yang Hūan's body. The red iris from before, came back to the normal brownish form. The frightening face from before, now showed a panic and shocked expression as he wasn't believing in his own eyes. Stumbling backwards on his steps, he stuttered, "Y Yang Hūan....".

"..Bā...." Xiao Zhan muttered to himself, freezed on his spot. Before he could even react, Yang Ziyu came forward and supported Yang Hūan who was about to fall on the floor. She carefully adjusted the man's head on her laps as the crystal water drops from her eyes, right on the closed eye of the man.

With her trembling hand she caressed the man's face as she whispered breathily, "This can't be....."

Wang Miān also kneeled down on the floor while her voice trailed off, "....Hūan!". The woman had worried expression on her face, her own eyes was lingering on Yang Huan's bloody figure.

There wasn't even a creak sound in the hall. All were too shocked from the scene ahead them. _There's no way! This happened!._

Xiao Zhan fell on his knees like a puppet on the floor as he glanced Yang Hūan blankly from there. He was not able to think carefully, his heartbeat was choking his own throat as if from invisible force that was just a feeling of him being killed while he was still alive.

A Suffocating silence enveloped everyone in the hall, when someone finally whispered shakily, "The beryl!....It would get corrupted in any second!".

Xiao Zhan's heart skipped a beat, taking him back to reality whereas Yang Ziyu twitched.

The force was too strong, It was clear that Yang Hūan got directly thrust and pierced through his heart by Wang Hūan. Which meant the beryl in his heart probably damaged severely and sooner would get corrupted, from which the vampire would go berserk and before dying himself, he could kill anyone his hand would land onto.

"Yang Ziyu! I –" Wang Yinhē fixed his gaze on the floor. While the blood was still dripping from his hands, echoing every drip in Xiao Zhan's ears.

"Before he would kill all of us, we need to break his beryl!" a hasty voice came from somewhere from the crowd.

It was true that before the corrupted pureblood opens his eyes and completely lose his control over himself, the beryl must be completely broken in order to kill the vampire before the situation would turn into the blood bathe disaster.

"Yeah! D - Do that!"

"Hurry! The time its—"

"ENOUGH!" Yang Ziyu shouted, her eyes, filled with all her emotions, gleamed with volcanoes inside. Although shaking all over from the rage, her gaze was still fixed on the man on her laps, as she whispered in her shaky and warned tone, "Go away You all! I didn't ask you all to wait here till he would wake up. Go and never come back! Leave my family with me. Leave us alone!"

"But–"

"SCRAM!"

Without wasting any time, everyone started to drive out of the mansion. None of them wanted to be killed ruthlessly. While their was all rustling and bustling, Yang Ziyu whispers in a low voice, "Zhan Zhan! Don't be afraid! Māmā's here!", stretching her arm, she gently pulled Xiao Zhan in her embrace.

She continued, "Miān! I will handle this, so now you both shall leave!". There was anger in her voice that she was suppressing inside.

"He will kill all of you as well!" Frowning, Wang Miān said in concerned voice.

"You can't just guess it on your own. Just go, I will seal his beryl with mine!"

"This would take twenty four hours!" Wang Yinhē exclaimed, still gazing on the floor while looking much paler. 

As given, The beryl shares the same lifeline and powers among partners.

If one's beryl get corrupted or damaged, there's no way that they won't turn into a monstrous beasts. The only option left to save them, is to seal their beryl from the crystal in their partner's heart or completey destroy the corrupted beryl which lead the said vampire to die.

If a pureblood partner were to seal the corrupted beryl of their partner with their own, then it would share their energy and meridian with their partner to nurture the corrupted beryl to keep their partner unaffected and moreover the partner could also replace it by spliting their own beryl into two in order to replace their partner's corrupted beryl and share their own with them.

However, Yang Ziyu was a half-human, not even the halfblood vampire, there was no way it would be easy for her to do that. If she would seal Yang Huan's beryl with her own, she wouldn't be able to feed on her partner's blood to maintain her own meridians, sooner or later she would eventually get weaker day by day and probably die from sharing her crystal in heavy amount. Eventually Yang Hūan would also end with her. But it wasn't like they would die after days or two. Though it wouldn't be easy but the partners can still live like that for 10 or more years, depending on their own compatibility.

Yang Ziyu was thinking the same, but it will probably takes twenty four hours to completely seal the corrupted beryl. And indeed she didn't have time to even wait for a second now.

Wang Miān eyes were glistening, placing her hand on Yang Ziyu's shoulder, she remarked, "We have less time!.....", her voice crackled, "You You will die if you would seal with your own!..We need to break—"

"I said go away!," Yang Ziyu yelled, yanking her hand abruptly.

Xiao Zhan widen his eyes. He was already trembling all over while looking at the blood. And This was the only time that he completely jerked back into his senses.

There were hustle and bustle all over, all were running out of the mansion as soon as possible.

Wang Yinhē warned again, "We don't have enough time–"

"Do you think you have any right to speak here? Do you think I want to even look at your face? Just go! What the hell do you want now!" Yang Ziyu shot death glare to Wang Yinhē while the tears was sliding down her cheeks, "Did we invite you to to do _this !"_ she sobs hard, hands covering Yang Huan's chest, "It is my family! My husband, My son! What this have to do with you!", pointing index finger on Wang Yinhē she warned, "You! I'm leaving you! So Go away! I know what I need to-"

Just now, everything before them whirled around at the speed of lightening. Yang Hūan was already awoken and before anybody could react, the sharp cry echoed in the mansion.

In a mere distance, Yang Hūan digged and stabbed his hand in someone's chest and gushed out the heart with the shining sapphire crystal from their chest and crushed it with only his one hand before tearing the whole body from the middle in twoIt was too much of a deadly scene. 

His pupil were total blank just surrounded with the dark red. The blood was drenched in his white shirt, giving him a deathly and beasty aura completely. 

Half of the vampires from the mansion was already out but the rest fiver or so which were still inside, lost the color on their faces. 

Somebody from them shouted, "Yang Ziyū, Please break your beryl, otherwise we will all die!"

" I won't!"

"It will not effect you right, so do–"

"I said I WON'T!" She yelled back, cutting the muddle voice with all her rage while her eyes never left the man in front of her, covered with blood.

Xiao Zhan was numb himself while his whole body couldn't stop shakinng; eyes fixed on the bloody body in a gruesome state on the floor. Although all the things were a jumble to him from the start, he knew about corrupted beryl and what 'breaking it' actually means.

The thing was, If the partner can share the energy from their beryl, they can even break the crystal of their partners by breaking the one that link to their partner's original crystal, that is, by breaking the one that naturally form from original crystal in their partner's heart during the bonding. Unlike bonding between both vampire partners where both of them split their original crystals into two and form the bonding one in each other's heart, between a human and a vampire, only the vampire one shares and form the crystal with their human partner, and Yang Ziyu was basically a human, if Yang Hūan's crystal were to break, unlike pureblood or half-blood partners, she didn't have a original crystal of her own so that she would able to share her own crystal with Yang Hūan to share the same amount of energy and lifespan with him; once she herself break her one and only crystal that formed during the bonding to destroy Yang Hūan's original beryl, not only their bond will be broken but because of having his lifesource being destroyed, Yang Hūan would gradually lead to die, unlike her who would eventually end up in her human form once again...... And since she would only have characteristics of a human only, what will be their for her to save Yang Hūan from dying then?

No matter what, he was still him, her love, her husband! _How could she kill him by her own!..... How could she_ kill her loved one with her own hands, how could she gather up any strength to even do that.....

Thinking all the things numbly inside his head, Xiao Zhan was wishing of all this to turn into a horrible nightmare and nothing else but he knew it well that none of it was even a mere hellucination of his mind. With shaking heart he glanced up on Yang Ziyu on his side. Her eyes was filled with tears as her hands were shaking in agony; still wrapping her arm around Xiao Zhan tightly.

"You have to break it! The sealing process would take time! We would all die otherwise!", Wang Yinhē hastily remarked, "I promise I would not interfere with that child ever again! I would not so —", a light flashed between them. In next moment, Wang Miān was dodging the attacks from Yang Hūan.

Yang Hūan's ability was covering the distances instantly by teleporting from his original spot. There was no way to dodge the attacks from him.

Seeing her wife struggling like that, Wang Yinhē rushed forward to protect her. No matter What they do, Wang Huan was way faster then them. He was about to stab his sharp nails into Wang Mian, then suddenly Yang Ziyū shouted from behind,

"Hūan!"

His hand stopped in the air. A spark lighted up in his head. _He knew he was loosing control. He knew everything what his current self was doing right now_. He had no control over himself, but still he turned in vain to look at the direction of the voice.

His eyes looked at Yang Ziyu, who was standing not too far from him, then Xiao Zhan who was still kneeling on the floor with his eyes fixed on him.

"Do it fast! And break it!" Yang Huan commands in raspy and calm voice.

Yang Ziyu knew he is controlling himself right now as she exclaimed, "Please! Bare with it, I will seal your beryl, give me a day. Until then....", she sobbed, looking at the state of her husband, "We still need to protect our children! You can't do that!", swallowing her heavy emotions, she yelled, "If you still can hear me! Then then go to the dormant stage if possible! P please!", her eyes was begging not from the person ahead her, but from her fortune as well. She was sure that Yang Huan could do this. She trust him that He is able to do this. She was praying for the last hope.

"For me! For our children! Please?"

To her surprise Yang Huān nods, while he smiles ruefully, "I'm not going anyw–"

"HŪAN!"

"NO!" Xiao Zhan yelled, hovering his arm in the air, towards the particular direction.

Wang Miān's eyes grew wide as well, "ZIYU!"

......

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> II part's ahead......Σ>—♡→


	10. DARKEST AFFLICTION: II

.....

Yang Ziyu lowered her head to look down on her chest, the blood was gusshing out from her flesh, she could feel her heart crumbling in pieces. The heart that she never closed for her love ones, and even now when she blocked the attack for her Yang she knew that there's no way of saving Yang Hūan or herself now.....How miserable this ending is....how miserable he herself is to not be able to give life worthy happiness to her loved ones......

Wang Yinhē, on the other side, panickly pulled his hand back in an instant as he staggered backward as if horrified by his own act, "Wh why did you...why did you have ....have to come forward, I....I –" he didn't even completed whatever he had to speak with his eide eyes when Yang Hūan rushed forward and pushed him with all his might, causing him to smash on the wall somewhere far behind, Wang Miān acted fast as she immidiately went for her husband in a same direction where he just flew to.

"..Ziyu!" Yang Huan catched the falling body in his embrace. Eyes bloodshot, he clenched his hands, ready to end every single one no matter who but before he could move, he felt the weak and trembling tug on his shirt by Yang Ziyu. As she lead him to sit on the floor while placing her head on his lap.

She stroked his face affectionately, her eyes were ocean of kindness, glimmering with blood traces and tears which were pitifully screaming every sense of her vulnerability cause now Not only the beryl had destroyed by Wang Yinhē but her own heart had also been crushed severely as well. How could she watched her own husband being killed in front of his eyes, she had to do this....but there was no gain in the end....yhere is nothing, she couldn't save neither of them. She knew very clearly that In no time they both gonna die together...they both gonna....Just when her head was in verge of explode with all the emotions, she whispered, "Honey....My eyes are all blurry...I wonder..wonder if its the end, I....it is the end right?..it it", she coughed blood, so much blood that was enough to drench Yang hūan's clothes includes her own. Her eyes was opening and closing from dizziness from which she was fighting with her every breath and faintly beating heart.

Finally the water drops that forgot to drench down as well, now began sliding down Yang Hūan's cheeks. He embraced Yang Ziyu firmly with both her arms, his body trembling with heavy lump in his throat, throat that wanted to scream out loud but couldnt utter a whimper which was what he was blocking under his tighten lips in silence.

What to tell her.... What to say to her question that Yeah....Yeah it is the end for them?.... This was what clearly visible on his entire face, his own vulnerabilty as well. _Both the Yangs knew already how helpless they are.....how helpless is everything...._

"..Zhan Zhan!"

Xiao Zhan, who was kneeling on the floor, limp and lifeless, jolted lightly, this was the only time when his brain reacted to somthing, reacted to the sweet and soft voice of his mother.... His eyes that were already glimmering with tears, now began to flood like water rushing down from waterfall with loud whimpers and his sobbing.

His whole world was collapsing in front of his eyes and he was unable to move even his finger to anything instead of shouting his lungs out to see those faces.... 

However, he still suppressed his trembling body and slowly crawled on his knees and went to their side along with loud thumping in his heart, looking at Yang Ziyu's eyes, he whimpered, "I....," his eyes trailed down on the flood of crimson pool that was still floating even under his knees from which his heart which was already aching, now began to crumble altogether, however he managed to meet eyes with his mother once again and with trembling finger he touched the corner of his eyes to brush the stain away and in respond, it only made his own thump to tremble even more, he speaked at the same time, "Don't ....don't close your eyes Mā," a heavy sob escaped from his throat, "Please...Please tell me.. Tell me what to do, tell me a thing...tell me how can I stop everything...tell me ...tell what.... should I d–"

"Take better care of yourself!", Yang Hūan speaked in underbreath as his hand beagn ruffling with fondness on Xiao Zhan's hair ,which only caused his own tears to flow even more.

Before Xiao Zhan could speak again, the voice rang from outside,

"Everyone! Come out hurry! We fired the Mansion!"

"Yeah! Come out! Otherwise you all would be killed!"

"! Come out, immidiately! Hurry hurry!"

......Voices were like heavy arrows that rushed altogether, aiming for the hearts of Yangs..

Ofcourse those who were outside didn't know about the situation inside the hall. _But burned it?!!...._ Yang Ziyu felt like her heart pierced with thousand of thorns all at once, "no....", she again coughed mouthful of blood as she was in embraced of her husband.

"Zhan Zhan! *cough* go out from here! And *cough* tell Mr. Zhao about the problem....he would...be helpful", she wiped off his tears and managed to pass a beautiful smile staining with blood all over, "Don't cry my son, you still needs to live.. Moe and ..YouTake care..-", frowning for a particular reason she looked up at Yang Hūan with heavy breathing , convincing, "Honey! Don't cry too.....sa- *cough* say something to our son—"

However, Yang Hūan finally let out a shout with heavy sob of himself, he didn't utter anything but was now embracing tightly both his wife and son. He was so helpless that he was shaking and sobbing while shooking his head vigorously, "I'm sorry! I'm Im really sorry! I'm sorry... I I ..", he rested his head on Yang Ziyu's forehead, blaming himself for everything and apologizing again and again.

The orange and red flames, on the other hand now began gleaming even more reflecting the silhoutte of their own on the floor, swaying like a wave, flames which was rising from the outside of the mansion, now was already all around them, covering everything in its way. Black smoke was filling the marble tiles, making them gray while curtains were burning in maze in every direction.

Yang Ziyu gives a last look to Xiao Zhan, "Your sister! She is on the cradle...." tears fell more, "Mā and Bā are sorry that *cough* that they couldn't give you happy life my son *cough* please—"

"please.....forgive us!" Yang Hūan continued, while squeezing his eyes shut, letting the tears fall and blend with the blood all over.

Xiao Zhan felt like dying even more, he didnt know how to react or how if he still reacting to any of the thing right at the moment too...his body wasn't even moving, nothing was seeming clear to him besides those two in front. In his head the only thing he knew was that his parents going to die soon, they are about to leave him ....leave him behind as well, saying a final goodbye, how cruel it is.....but the thing was..what he needed to do now is giving them the assured farewell.

Swallowing his emotions, he pursed his lips into a thin line, burrying his sobs and heavy heart deep inside, as he smiled, which was such a pathetic attempt by him cause tears weren't stop coming out anyway.

Showing his strong self he assured like a brave adult, "Mother and Father doesn't need to worry about sister and me! I will take care of us both! So....", sniffle he managed, "Rest assure in. ....heaven! I will not cry too...so hng..please look at us from afar and..and see us living happily together..I promise I won't let down father and mother," saying this wuth his squeezed eyes and tighted fist, he couldn't let the whimpers and sobs to stp escaping from him..... It was like he couldn't even feel his own heart beating in his chest.

However, Yang Ziyu smiled, "....Zhan Zhan is strong huh!....We will always watch you from above"

"Mother!" Xiao Zhan hastily yelled. Yang Ziyu went lifeless. Her moon-like face had blood stain all over and finally the moon has closed eyes for forever.

"Ziyu!", Yang Hūan's voice also trailed off, as his own eyes were closing by now, hugging his wife tightly with his one hand, With his final breath, he rasped, "Take.....care....my Son!".

The hand which was on Xiao Zhan's back, now fell on the floor, Both of them was now lying on the floor lifelessly.

The both Yangs were no more.

Xiao Zhan's mind implode with boom and his chest pained as if it was going to tore opened. He finally screamed with all his might....scremed until he began gasping rashly.... he touched both of the Yangs forehead, while leaning against them. He howls in pain, his brain had been strung open and was no more able to think of anything besides letting out his tears with all mixed up emotions as he finally mumbled with each of his sobs, "I I will not forgive them!.....I will not forgive any of them....I will—", the rest of the words got stuck in his throat as he cried his lungs out, resting his forehead on his lifeless parents, thinking of no use of himself.... Swallowing, he sniffled, "I will take care of Moe as well! So–",

Just now his heart skipped a beat! _Yang Moe!...._

There was no time to shed further his tears for his parents. The mansion was on fire, Yang Moe, his sister! He needs to take her out of here.... Choking his sobbing back into his throat he gave his final tribute to his parents before hastily run towards the left side of the hall, where the cradle should be. He was determined, his eyes was flashing the heating flames that was now inside the Mansion all around. 

He stops, there it was, the cradle and the baby who was crying in it. Xiao Zhan's heart crumbled even more. _Is she crying because she sensed her parents is no more? Does she know?._ Xiao Zhan was empthizing the tiny one, who didn't even know she had already lost her parents.

There was nothing he could do instead of supressing all the helpless and vulnerable emotions deep inside. _Needs to be strong for his sister. Needs to protect his remaining family from now on._

He leisurely and carefully held baby Yang and he looked at her round face. She suddenly stopped crying, her blue eyes fixed on Xiao Zhan as her tiny hand tugged his black suit which was rather blood stained and muddy now.

Xiao Zhan smiled painfully, "GēGē will take care of you!". Just as he stepped to run towards the main door, the roof fell before him. Now the flames were even higher and stronger than before. The air smelt of burning, acrid, chemical infused and choking – no wonder Xiao Zhan could barely open his eyes. There was no way to get out from the main door now. His heart was pounding whike continously thinking of the way out then suddenly a spark light up in his head as he turned around and ran to the glass wall on the other side.

Fortunately, the flames weren't high there but was still unsafe for a small baby. He took off his black suit from himself and wrapped it carefully around the baby.

Taking few steps back, he rushed forward with all his might and jump outside into the yard. He indeed landed painfully but the careful grip on the baby was the same as before. He scraped his knee, the black cloth now little tore, showing the red scratches on his white skin, for which he didn't care much.

Fortunately, there was no one outside. All he needed was to look for teacher Zhao. He carried the baby and ran out of the big courtyard of the mansion. Before running to the particular direction, he turns around to final look on the mansion whereas tears were blurring his vision. He couldn't even express his final farewell to his parents. He was cussing himself right now to not be able to born with the strength and powers so that he would've saved his parents by his own.

There was no use of thinking anything now, wiping his tears with back of his hand, he then started running on the Wide empty road in search of a car or a taxi, _teacher Zhao...._ he was chanting the same name again and again in his head. 

He had no energy to run any further, with his shaking legs, he was still trying his best!. Suddenly a sharp light blinded him as he squeezed his eyes shut. A car screached and stopped in front of him as a man rushed out from it towards Xiao Zhan, holding the baby carefully from one hand, he supported Xiao Zhan from the other.

The face become clearer, "Teacher Zhao!", finally he could give in, he lost his conciousness in the arms of Zhao Kwon.

.........

The blood, the tears, the flames, rushed all at once in Xiao Zhan's head as he jerked opened his eyes. He found himself lying on the bed in a dim room. Where is this?.....Yang Moe!... Where is....

_There she was_ , calmly sleeping besides him. Xiao Zhan breathes out finally, as he began stroking her soft cheek carefully. 

"Mr. Yang, He–"

He immidiately turned to the direction of the voice. The man in fourties approched him and placed a bowl and a cup on the side table. He continued before taking seat beside the bed, "He called....."

*thump* Xiao Zhan felt a piercing pain in his heart once again. _He was not dead yet!_ Even with his final breathe, Yang Hūan managed to call Zhao Kwon.

Zhao Kwon was around fourty, a human and the closed one with Yangs, in a relation which only they knew about, the thing Xiao Zhan knew was that, this is the person whom, Yang Hūan helped in his difficult times. Yang Hūan and Yang Ziyu also helped him opening the school of his own. He always been so respectful towards Yangs and for the Yangs, Zhao Kwon was basically someone a trustworthy friend in return.

By now, Xiao Zhan could even see the sorrowful expression on Zhao Kwon's face. Sitting up, he bowed, "We are greatful to Laoshi!"

"I already talked about your transfered schooling in the new place. This place is not safe for you, Within two hours, the car would be here and would take you and your sister to a new place, far away from here!", his eyes glistened even more, "Iam sorry! I wouldn't be able to help much! I only have one day left."

"Wh what does teacher Zhao mean!" Xiao Zhan furrowed in a concern.

"This man can't live now! My heart disease is severe...... I prepared your bag for you. There's some of the clothes and my money cards in it. Please use it all!", tears rolled down his cheeks as he suddenly wiped them off, "How helpless I am, that when Im needed the most, Im dying!," he shakes with all the sobbing while a hand covering his eyes, "Im sorry Mr. And Mrs. Yang."

Xiao Zhan himself was shattered inside, he couldn't make himself to console the man in front of him, as he let him cry all he wanted.

He simply finished the noodles in the bowl and the green tea in the cup.

He needs to take care of himself to take care of his sister. He needs to fulfill the promise that he did to his parents. Most importantly, _he needs Revenge,_ just by thinking this his eyes shone with the view of fuming waves of the mansion that he captured in his mind.....

Two hours went by quickly, the car was already here. He bowed and bid farewell to Zhao Kwon. Whereas Zhao Kwon placed two candies on his hand and smiled with his glittering eyes, "take care!"

Xiao Zhan pursed a forced smile back as well before nodding.

............

It didn't take long for Xiao Zhan to settle in his new house. Zhao Kwon had already paid the bills and the rent of the apartment for whole three years. He had the map with him, on which few things were highlighted. His school, convinient store nearby, the parks, etc. Zhao Kwon indeed had already prepared everything for Xiao Zhan.

Xiao Zhan knew the reason behind all what happened that day was probably _him_ in the first place. But to blaming himself was the second thing, the first thing for him was, to avenge those who crushed his whole world, his happiness, his loved ones in a split second.

Xiao Zhan had decided to live new life in the new place, where nobody knows about him. To give a beautiful life to his sister.

No one knew about his past, no one knew where did he came from and the good thing for Xiao Zhan was, _No one really cared._

He started working part times in stores to save the money for the future of his sister as much as he can. The much greatful thing was, the half-blood family in the neighbourhood. The lady would always give him fresh meals and even take care of his sister. He indeed felt greatful to her as well.

Three years went by, As he completed his junior and senior high.

Just like that, he watched his beautiful sister growing up each and every day.

It was the time for him to choose the university for himself. He intentionally choosed the Pire V university, in an attempt to get close with the purebloods and find something about the Wangs. But to his surprise, there wasn't a 100% pureblood.

However, he made good friends there who always helped Xiao Zhan in several ways. As long as they weren't purebloods, Xiao Zhan had no problems with that.

Joing the bartending job in night club, he was earning way good sum of money, however his eyes would always be in search for the Wangs every second. 

Four years went by, he was already twenty four, the rumor started in the university that there was the 100 % pureblood that got transferred.....

To his surprise all happened with coincidence. Not just he got the information about Wangs, He encountered with the Wang, their son, Wang Yibo, which he himself known after seeing his university's gold card.

That day, to be sure, he even searched for the transfered students on the University's website. And there he found the name under Wang Yibo, _Wang Yinhē!_

That was the time When the tides of the old memories rushed forward all at once, lightening the deepest grudge once again.

_What this man did to him? Aren't you doing the wrong thing? Shouldn't you be sorry for this guy here? He wasn't even there that day! What are you doing Xiao Zhan? Isn't he the innocent one?_

Yeah his mind was a mess about all the shrilling and whispering that was blowing his head. But then again he thought to himself,

_What did his parents, his sister did to Wang Yinhē? Didn't he killed his parents and crumbled his world in front of his eyes? Didn't that man killed his parents? Wasn't .......Wasn't his parents the innocent ones?_

Xiao Zhan couldn't stop thinking about the two figures covered in blood all over. The rage rised up inside him even more. There was no way for him to retreat now.

If the vampire could die just by stabbing from the knife, then Xiao Zhan would have already done that in the first place.

He knew that he is not that capable to avenge directly fron Wang Yinhē who's a pureblood and is much powerful from him.

That was the time when something triggered in his head. He was sure that this guy, Wang Yibo must be a bondless one that he was yearning for blood a while ago. It would be best for Xiao Zhan if the beryl enters in his own heart.

It would'nt be a bother on himself, plus he would simply gain the vampire's strength and power. And once the beryl would enter his heart, he would break and crush it on his own. Wang Yinhē would see his own son dying in front of his eyes. Just like..... 

He planned it, He planned it from the start to make Wang Yibo drink his blood and form a bond with him.

The person who lived his entire life around vampires, wouldn't know such small thing that the vampire shouldn't be feeded by the blood containing pheromones?!

_Ofcourse Not!._ He knew all!, all the things that should be known in the first place.

But to his surprise, Wang Yibo didn't drink his blood. Wang Yibo abled to restrain himself to not to drink Xiao Zhan's blood. Xiao Zhan couldn't let his plan fail just like that. While he was thinking of doing something, Wang Yibo showed himself once again.

To call it fate or destiny wouldn't be wrong. Looked like the luck was on Xiao Zhan's side. It all happened with coincident. Ofcourse Xiao Zhan wouldn't let the apportunity to slip away.

_Compensation? Joke was good but not the funny one._ He threw traps and the prey was already in it.

He even had to wound his hand, in order to force Wang Yibo to drink the blood. But to his surprise,

Other vampires showed up! Again the things weren't seem to happen as the way he wanted.

That night, it would've been better if Yibo was in true form and would drink Xiao Zhan's blood by the fangs. But there was no way cause he was barely concious.

Xiao Zhan needed to think fast as he hastily bit on his own lips and feed him his blood once again to extend the time to excute his plan.

Somehow, Xiao Zhan got that, that the man would only form a bond whom he would truly love. So the addition in the plan was, He has to make Yibo fall in love with him first. And at the end he would not only break his crystal but also his heart and the trust. 

Xiao Zhan had been working all three years in a night club, he ofcourse knew some moves and knew how to throw the arrow in the right target. He was still unsure if Wang Yibo would be interested in man or.....

No matter what, Xiao Zhan still had to give it a shot, and when he finally announced the three words to Wang Yibo, the reaction that he got was beyond the satisfactory. 

_Alright!_ Xiao Zhan knew what he needs to do from now on!. Nine days! He has nine days to execute his plan and destroy the Wang family just like they destroyed his.

**~back-story ends~**

::::::::::

Xiao Zhan found himself in the green wide yard outside the mansion. He turned his head to look up, bewildered, only to see the sky printed with red-orange hues. Cold wind was brushing his skin with a familiar warming feeling. The green short grasses under his feet ft softer than the any finest silky fur. Green Trees, small grasses of the vast yard, the bushes around him seemed to dance with the wind all together.

Looking closely, there was easel off in a distance being burnt away by roaring flames. He turned his head to look at the mansion behind, the flames burned with colors, the beautiful splendid mansion was nothing like before, Turning the once pretty structure into a maze of flames.

Turning right he found there was two familiar figures approaching him leisurely and stopping in a distance.

Xiao Zhan's heart dropped when the faces became clearer to his sight. They were none other than Yang Ziyu and Yang Hūan. The warm smile on their faces was just like Xiao Zhan often saw. _They were smiling! They are here! They are_ — As soon as he was about to run towards them, the seen before him blurred and within a second, Wang Ziyu and Yang Huan were kneeling on the same spot where they were standing just a while ago.

The water-pink dress which was splendidly shining just a moment ago, now covered with blood while Yang Huan's white shirt was fully drenched in crimson blood as well. Both were holding hands as their eyes were fixed on Xiao Zhan. Yang Ziyu's pretty face was wet with crystal-like tears while Yang Hūan was no different from her. Both were smiling through their tears as in the next moment they whispered together, "Take care of your sister and yourself Zhan Zhan!"

The same moment the blood splattered from their chests as they falls over limply, the green grass from before, now was streaming with red blood all around them.

Xiao Zhan backed away in horror, his voice stuck in his throat. Unbearable pain covered his whole soul like in a trap, he was barely breathing as the scene before him vanished once again and he found himself standing in pitch black.

While gasping with the cold sweat all over his body, he suddenly felt someone was standing behind him as he turned to look back. And there was none other than his sister, ten–years–old Yang Moe who was smiling beautifully towards him.

Her pretty face was showing innocence and was blooming like a flower. Xiao Zhan fell on his knees as he embrace his sister while sobbing desparately, he squeezed his eyes, hugging little Moe, "I will never let you go! Brother will brother will protect you so....—" next moment, he finds his sister dissapeared from his embrace. _There's no one. There's_ —

He felt like dying! His heart started thumping crazily as he struggled in the dark. No matter wherever he looked there was nothing but the darkness. _Yang Moe wasn't here..... Nowhere! Nowhere she—_

Suddenly, before him just in a mere distance Yang Ziyu and Yang Huan was lying lifeless on the floor. While he himself was surrounding with the bloody pool.

Xiao Zhan backed off while splashing the blood from his abrupt and stumbling steps.

Too horrified, there was only on thing that he was keep on chanting non stop while continously shooking his head. 

_No! No! No! No!..._.

_Its's painful! It hurts.... It hurts! I don't want to see this! I don't want to! I don't want—_

"..—ao Zhan?... Wake up! Xiao Zhan?"

Xiao Zhan snapped his eyes open. His blood went cold, as the chills set in, numbing his hands and feet.

_A nightmare– it was a perplexing nightmare!,_

Cold sweat dripped from his temples as he breathlessly looked at the face merely away from him and whispered, "....Wang Yibo!"

.

.

_To be continued~_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (´° ^ °).....♡


	11. UNWAVERING~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello everyone!.....this time! I really wish that you would like the chapter! Uhhmm  
> ....  
> Have a happy read!

It was nearly the night time, the cold breaze swept through the silky chestnut hairs, making the owner's face look much ethereal.

Back then, Wang Yibo couldn't even see it comming! All the words that came like a thunderbolt towards him.

.... He had to run away....

Run away before his heart would lose it.

The park nearby the apartment was the only suitable place that he could think of to cool down his increasing heartbeats.

Didn't he vowed to himself that he wouldn't use the thing inside his chest ever again?

That He..... He wouldn't swept away by these familiar feelings once again.

Yet here he was! Fighting from his own heart sitting in a bench like that. Propping his forehead onto his both hands, Uneasiness could be shown in his eyes, While his thoughts were drifting in the moment of a while ago.

" _Why don't you do that then?...."_

_"Why are you protecting me in the first place?"_

_....Why am I?_ Wang Yibo questioned in his mind, only to get no reply in return. His heart was struggling inside. Wasn't it because that person helped him in the first place? Can't it be a reason enough behind this?

Protect! Yeah.... Why should he? Why did he?

Indeed, Deep inside he just wanted to know this person more. He wanted to figure out the ambiguity which was rising inside him unconciously once again....though Taunting and cunning battle! Thats the only thing they did all these times. But when Xiao Zhan suddenly said something like that, He was caught off guard.

It was like the thin thread that was tightly fastened around his heart finally broke, and all the feelings locked deep inside rushed forward, enveloping him in a trap.

_Was he that easy?_

_Falling for mere words like that!_

Ruffling his hair in frustration, Wang Yibo whispered under his breath, ".....why am i acting like that!.....why am I taking it seriousl—"

_"what if I say I wanted to kiss you?"_

Without his consent, the words captured him again, making him slam his fist hard on the bench in complete frustration, "What the hell is he!" 

He couldn't help but the face reappeared inside his brain, the mysterious yet amiable smile of the same person.

_"I like you!"_

"....Fuck this shit!" Within a blink of an eye, Wang Yibo ran in a full speed and reached the apartment. He hastily opened the door and dashed in.

There was no way he would torture his mind to think of mere sly jokes too seriously. He really needs to get rid of these feelings that needs to know their place.

Place deep deep inside.

His eyes wander off in the hall for the familiar figure to fight back, fight back from his own feelings, to let himself know that those words were just on a whim and meant nothing else. There was no need to hype up for the words which was just for the teasing purpose.

_Yes! Those all were lies! Where is he. Where the damn is he! making me like that. He needs to..... He needs to......_

Feeling too much annoyed, he roared, "Xiao Zhan—"

"..No!"

A raspy yet breathless voice reached him, as he immidiately shift his gaze at the man on the sofa, struggling in his sleep.

His sea blue shirt was completely drenched with his sweat all over. His eyelids were flickering, while his whole body was trembling from the fright. Wang Yibo whispered, "a nightmare?"

All the irritation and frustration of a while ago, vanished in a split second. Without wasting any time, he got on his knees on the floor, shaking the trembling man with his one hand, while the other rest on the edge of the sofa. It was not enough. Wang Yibo furrowed more, as he pat gently on the fiery cheek, "hey!..."

The hall was rather filled by the vigorous breathing and raspy mumbles of Xiao Zhan, who was now shooking his head desperately, "No! I don't want to see that....."

Wang Yibo was becoming more restless, he could feel Xiao Zhan's burning skin with his hand, looks like Xiao Zhan was having much harder times in his nightmare.

"Wake up", Wang Yibo tried even more, while leaning in and desparately calling for the person.

"No! No! No! No! I don't want...."

"Xiao Zhan! Wake up!....."

*gasp* he finally opened his eyes, gasping for air with all his might. Wang Yibo couldn't help but watch the man with a frown, in bewilderment. He could see his hand still trembling as the cold sweat glimmering on his skin as a proof of the threatening nightmare.

Before Yibo could open his mouth, the man locked his eyes with him. Breathing heavily, he whispered, "....Wang Yibo!"

Wang Yibo couldn't help looking back at the ambiguous eyes on him. For a whole minutes he just felt the raspy breathing and heaving chest of the person lying straight on the sofa.

After a long stare, without breaking the eye contact, Wang Yibo asked in assurance, ".....are you okay?"

There was no respond from Xiao Zhan. It wasn't the first time that he got one. It happened so many times that he has lost the numbers to count the frightning dreams again and again. But This man here, what was he getting so concerned for? Showing such concerned eyes. _Is he asking, if okay or not? How can I be okay!_ Xiao Zhan deep stared as he propped his upper body with the support of his elbow and leaned closer to already frowning face.

He could see the puzzlement on his eyes, stopping in an inch distance Xiao Zhan whispered, "Did you think it wise?", his eyes lingered on Wang Yibo. He doesn't know why but his whole body was feeling too hot and his breathing was uneasy; Eyes opening and closing in daze. No matter what, he still wants a satisfying respond. He wants to step ahead towards his goals.

He must know what this person thinks of him. He must know whether his plan going in a right track .... He needs to be sure.....

Wang Yibo furrowed, slightly panicked, looking at the flushed face and the heavy eyelids of the person, "Why don't you take the rest firs—"

His words cuts short as the a slender finger shushed his mouth while the hot breathing was rapidly brushing on his face. He clenched his hand to a fist as from the other, he grasped the wrist of the person and gave an piercing glare, "What are you doing!"

"Isn't it obvious?" Xiao Zhan responds, not moving away a little bit, "ofcourse I want a response of my confession that I made!", his face solemn. He could feel the grasp tightens on his wrist, but still continued, "....is it....Am I not your type?"

"Are you out of your mind—"

*thud* Xiao Zhan pushed the person flat on the floor, while sitting on his stiff, muscular waist; His both hands on Wang Yibo's shoulders, forcing him down. Staring deliberately from the above, he remarked, "....What do you think of me?"

Xiao Zhan noticed Wang Yibo freezing at his words, but no response comming from him.

Continously staring for few seconds, Wang Yibo quickly clicked his tongue, as to realise the position they were in, hastily, he warned, "Get away from me!". As soon as he was about to sit, he again immediately got pressed down on the floor while Xiao Zhan leaned on him from the above.

Frowning, Xiao Zhan snarled restlessly, "Why are you being like this! Didn't I already say that I like—", urgently, he forced, "What do I need to do to make you fall in love with me! .... .hng!"

Wang Yibo rolled their bodies, slammed Xiao Zhan hard on the floor, while he gets on top of him, hands either sides of Xiao Zhan, "I said it already", annoyed, he tightened the grip on Xiao Zhan's wrist, "....and saying it again! Don't . joke . with . me!," each word spoke at the time, showing his furious eyes fixed on Xiao Zhan.

At the same time, without wasting a second, Xiao Zhan stretched his hand and pulled the person by his collar, too closer as he could feel heavy breathing of the person on his face. 

Eyes fixed on him like panther, Xiao Zhan whispered hastily, "To tell you frankly, I don't even like jokes!"

 _How could you say this all is joke. Didn't I ask what I really wants to know?_ No matter what, he was determinedly feeling himself way too into this. There was no way he would let this person to think whatever he pleases. 

They were so close, so close that he could even see his own projection on the other's pupils. So close that he didn't want to be apart from his...... _prey_.

"....let go!"

"No!" Xiao Zhan clenched his grip even more, stopping Wang Yibo to get away from him, ".....I will make you think that you need me..so much that you'll be unable to let me go!"

Wang Yibo twitched, the lips that were tightly pressed dangerously in a thin line, now danced upward a tiny bit, "and how the hell would you do that?"

Getting the sarcastic respond, Xiao Zhan's heart squeezed for some reasons as he stared at him, _How! You say?_ .... His eyes was gleaming unfalteringly as his mind got its own conciousness,

"Do you want me to do that again?", Xiao Zhan gave a meaningful stare, as he whispered with a confident gaze, "....Do you want me to kiss you again?—"

"mmph?", muffling, Xiao Zhan looked up with a frown.

".....Stop it already!", Wang Yibo roared breathily, forcefully choking all the words this person had to say with his hand.

His eyes unwavering, "Don't try to get inside my head!", he snarled, gripping Xiao Zhan's right wrist tightly with his other hand. With several beats they stared at each other, his grip crushing Xiao Zhan's wrist. Finally, his mismatched eyes softens, "....It is too dark for you!"

Pause. _What is this._ Xiao Zhan looked in bewilderment for few second as he couldn't figure out the sudden emotions of the person. In the next moment, Wang Yibo let go of him and stood besides Xiao Zhan. His face was calm, still looking Xiao Zhan on the floor as he command softly, "Get up!"

"....Do you think I'm befriend with the lights?....!" Xiao Zhan's voice was rather too low, but enough to reach the person looking down on him. His mind was already dizzy whereas the dim light of the hall was reflecting his flushed red face even more. He was feeling exasperated inside his heart. _What does this person knows about the darkness! ._

He clenched his fists and looked straight up at Wang Yibo, meeting the unfamiliar gaze, Don't know if its just his own instinct but it was a bother for him that this person was making things even more hectic. Xiao Zhan questioned just to make sure, "Say! Don't you feel something, even just a little bit?"

Wang Yibo's heart dropped again. Somehow his eyes became astringent, his original firm belief was wavering. After a moment of pause, he opened his mouth to refuse but didn't know how to speak.

Without any hesitation Xiao Zhan exclaimed breathily, "I don't care about the darkness, I'm already familiar with it.....Your the person I desparately wants"

.. _to destroy Wang Yinhē.._

"I want you to fall in love with me"

_To break everything like shattered glasses with one blow!...._

Thats right! All the things he was saying weren't lies at all. However, the meaning was quita different. He need this person as a bait for the revenge he seeked all his life. At the end, he need to destroy the Wangs. And he will do this shit, no matter what.

Unlike the fuming emotions in his heart, his face was showing the fatigue all over. Dizziness was getting him even more, his eyelids was softening as his voice raspily trailed off, "Can you give me a chance?", he stared deeply, breathing becoming faster, "You—....Are you even listening to m-wha—?"

To his surprise, Wang Yibo swung him up in his strong arms in a one go,

Xiao Zhan widened his eyes, one hand wrapping around Yibo's neck for support, as he stuttered, "Wh what are you doing"

"shut up!"

"....— argh!" Xiao Zhan winced, as his back hits the edge of the bed from a sudden fall, catching the eyes fixed on him like a piercing glare that could kill anytime soon. _?....did something happened?_ . This man carried him all the way to the bedroom and throw him just like that. Just like— _wait....does he intend to._....

Xiao Zhan hesitants, "What are you—"

"Fever!"

"Huh?", Xiao Zhan looked in puzzelment, Soon, out of nowhere, a thick soft blanket falls on him and covered half of his face, only revealing his two glittering eyes. He didn't know when Yibo pulled the blanket on him.

"You have fever!"

"....hu.." Now was the time that Xiao Zhan realized why his whole body was feeling dizzy like that. He was sitting on the edge of the bed as the eyes were fully locked on the person besides him, before he opened his mouth, Wang Yibo spoke up,

"Where are the medicines?"

Xiao Zhan stared dumbfoundedly, he couldn't help but to point at the side drawer with his index finger, without blinking his eyelids.

He watched Yibo fuddling through the drawer for quita few seconds then soon turning to him, while grabbing the thing he was looking for.

Wang Yibo, without even glancing at the person on the bed, exclaimed, "Rest! I will bring you water!"

Xiao Zhan nod dumbfoundedly as he watched Yibo disappear from his sight. _What the hell he is up to? Was he even listening to him?— urgh! My head is tsk-_

It hadn't being too long and Wang Yibo was already back with a glass of water and a pill in his hand which he held in front of Xiao Zhan.

Xiao Zhan firstly looked at his hand then his face in amusement. He tentavely tilt his head, it happened so quickly that there was no time to think anything over.

"..Stop looking at me like that! Take it", Wang Yibo cammanded, face as icy as ever, but not rigid like before. There was some kind of 'softness in his eyes'.

Looking at him, Xiao Zhan's hand moved with their own conciousness as he took the pill and water glass in his hand and swallow the pill in a one go, while his eyes never left the person standing there.

"then— I'll sleep out!"

"wait", Xiao Zhan hastily held Wang Yibo's wrist. _Am I guessing correct? Just what this bastard— What are you thinking of me Wang Yibo!._

No words, as their Four eyes stay connected. Xiao Zhan couldn't decipher the look in his eyes. A Silence caught throughout the air in the room. Although the light was dim in the room, the bewildered face and limgering eyes were clear to Xiao Zhan.

"What do you want now!", Wang Yibo annoyingly glared.

"You!", gripping tightly his wrist, Xiao Zhan confidently responds. He didn't care whatever he was blurting out from his mouth, he just want to convey this man. Despite his thoughts, He felt like heating up. Don't know if it was from the drugs or his own fever. Something was burning inside him, so hot that he could feel his own hot breathing and burning eyes. He still restrained himself to let his body take over his conciousness.

After a long stare Wang Yibo sighed as his other hand reached for Xiao Zhan's back, helping him to lie down on the bed and tugged him with the blanket once again. He didn't bother to pull his hand away from his grip as from other hand, he touched Xiao Zhan's forehead with his palm and whispered in undertone, "Naive! Aren't you?"

"Stubborn! Aren't you?," Xiao Zhan mocked with all serious face; still grasping the the wrist.

"Xiao Zhan," standing besides the bed, Wang Yibo said, staring at him, "I don't know what is up to you! But don't play with these words anymore!....," Anxiety showing on his face, "Seven more days, And the pheromones would fade away. Until then, I would accompany you. So—"

"So what!," Xiao Zhan cuts him off. He frowned before propping his body on his knees, back straight, locking his eyes from quita high level down on Wang Yibo. He desperately marking his words again, "So what? Are you telling me to retreat just like that? Are you saying I should Give up—"

"I will lose myself," thats it! Wang Yibo shouted. Grasping Xiao Zhan's collar with one hand, he pulled him closer to stab his gaze onto him, irritation was flashing in his eyes, "Why the heck would you 'love' out of nowhere? What the hell you truly wants from me! The money? Rei already transferred money to you hasn't she? Now what! What the hell are you up to! Why are you making me like this," his breath uneasy as he ragely pull Xiao Zhan towards himself even more, whispered huskily, "Just stop with your shit! Don't make me confuse! Don't give me hopes! Don't let me get manupulated by my own heart! Don't! just Don't!," his voice trailed off.

Xiao Zhan couldn't help but stare back in the rather anxious eyes. He could see an unfamiliar emotion flashing in his eyes. 

. _....Is he afraid to fall in.. love?_ It was the time when Xiao Zhan got it all in a one go. Something twisted in his stomach as he was studying his eyes for quite some time, Still looking at Wang Yibo without even moving. 

Without him knowing, his mouth opened on its own, breathily murmured in undertone, "Love me!"

"Wha—"

"I said love me back!," Xiao Zhan forcefully exclaimed with his burning eyes, " I want you to love me. Back!.," he snarled, voice determined. He used all his energy that was left in his already shaking body, he finally whispered before letting his body succumb to the drugs, "....Stop hesitating and.... accept me" he finally shut his eyes close as his body fell in the arms of Wang Yibo.

With the little conciousness that was left inside him, He felt the arms around him, making him lie down on the bed leisurely and the soft blanket once again covering him.

Once he felt the figure was about to leave, unconciously he stretched his hand and grasped Wang Yibo's wrist once again, don't want to let go a little bit. Cause he just don't want this man, this last hope to fade away from his sight. He just can't! .....He just– Soon after his mind gone all blank, he finally gave in and fell asleep just like that.

........

It was already the morning, Xiao Zhan wakes up with heavy head. His head was still aching with dull pain, but soon, he sits up on the bed and ruffled his messy hair, only to make them messy even more.

The person he always wants to see after waking up was not in front him today. Ofcourse, enjoying her school trip without her Zhan Gē.

With barely open eyes, he rubbed his eye softly from his knuckles, but the time he yawns, something flashed in his head,

_"I want you to fall in love with me!"_

_"love me!"_

_"do you want me to kiss you again!"_

Sudden memory rushed forward in his head all at once, as he slapped hard on his face with his two hands. He must be really a thick skinned to say something like that, _Clinging to someone like that._ Last night he was so determined that the only thing he cared about was to convey Wang Yibo with all his might. No matter if that was the effect of his fever or what, he just didn't care about the things he was blurting out.

"How are you feeling?"

All at once, Xiao Zhan got back to reality from the sudden familiar voice as he peeks through his hands which was covering his face. His eyes catched the figure at the doorstep with bowl on his hand, approaching him leisurely before the bowl was placed on the side table. 

_Is it porridge?_ Xiao Zhan looked at the bowl then the man standing there. _Did this bastard make it? For me?.._... Looking at him, Xiao Zhan felt something was off.... _is he.....averting his gaze?...._

Xiao Zhan squints, throwing his own frustrating memories back somewhere in the trash, "Do vampires like you knows how to cook?"

"just eat it," without even glancing at Xiao Zhan, Wang Yibo went out of the room immidiately 

Xiao Zhan blinked and scoffed as his eyes fell on his hand which was dressed neatly with new bandage neatly wrapped around his wound. _Did he do this as well?...._ Something was strange. Just right now.....was he perhaps.....shy?....

Suddenly a silver spark lightened in Xiao Zhan's eyes as the corner of his lips curled up, "very well!"

He hurriedly grabbed the bowl of porridge and take the spoonful in his mouth, which was surprisingly.....delecious?. He didn't care for anything but to push his plan a further higher from where it was right now. If it wasn't for his own hungry stomach, he would've never even taste something made by that man even in his dream, but he was hungry so he finished all the porridge then went to shower and came out wearing a white shirt and blue jeans. He has indeed classes to attend in the university at 10' O clock. But the thing that was most exciting for him was to know that the prey was already in his trap. He was more confident on himself. He just needs to push him more. Push him to the core.

Feeling all enthusiastic, he stepped out of the room, only to see Wang Yibo in purple hoodie lying on the Sofa, playing games in his phone as usual. 

Xiao Zhan approached him and snatched the phone away, with his sparkled eyes, he smiled playfully, which was nothing but a fake one for this person, "let's go!"

Wang Yibo didn't look at him in the eyes as he sits up and snatched the phone back, barely in a second, "Don't order me around!" his voice was nonchalant, but his face was showing otherwise.

Xiao Zhan could feel Wang Yibo's uneasiness, as this was what making him all confident to himself, "Say! Why are you not looking at me!"

"I'm going!," Wang Yibo walked towards the main door hurriedly.

Xiao Zhan grinned with his clutched hands to his sides, "Afraid to fall in love! But already averting gaze! ....Falling for my words! Aren't you?" feeling all victory in his heart, he followed him hastily, "ah! Wait for me! I need to stay close to you right?— hey wait!"

_____

To his surprise, Wang Yibo even followed him behind, all the way to the bus till the stand near university. No one speaks a word till then.

Xiao Zhan didn't wanted to bother him for the time being. The more he would force, the more he would make himself suspecious. 

It took barely five minutes of walking to reach the university gate from the stand. Xiao Zhan sighs, "It would've been better if you have used your "vampire" speed!," It's true that these kind of power amuse humans don't they? Just like that Xiao Zhan _Did_ wanted to ask Wang Yibo for it first, but this man had to ignore him all the way here. 

"You should've asked so!"

_Huh_ Xiao Zhan went slightly astouned, as he suddenly turned to look at Wang Yibo who just met his eyes and suddenly avert in a second, walking past Xiao Zhan.

_Acting tough!_ Xiao Zhan grinned as he hastilly followed from behind, "Hey! Tell me why your not looking at me— are you reconsidering about me? Are you thinking of last night?"

They were both walking like that in the wide corridor while Xiao Zhan keep on throwing questions which he really wanted to ask all at once. But got no answer. 

Scoffing, he grabbed his hand, "Come with me!,"

He knew Wang Yibo will follow him everywhere he would go. It was the deal of them right? "Protecting" thing?. So yeah! Wang Yibo didn't pull away his hand as well.

Xiao Zhan, Nien, Li and Xin, all meets up in the university's cafeteria around this time.

In these past days, Xiao Zhan already informed them through the chats that all the things are alright. So that they wouldn't worry about him too much. No matter what, they were indeed worried for Xiao Zhan for getting in this situation so Xiao Zhan couldn't help but to tell them in the group chat that Wang Yibo and him are already friends now and the things are pretty profitable as the load of money already got transfered to him as they dealed. Anyway! Xiao Zhan had to act like this as for caring for money in the first place And that's what they all easily believed in.

Thinking all that, Xiao Zhan sighed to himself as he finally reached the cafeteria and looked at their usual spot from the distance.

Strange! Four extra figures were sitting there, their's back was what Xiao Zhan could see from there. As for his friends, Xin, Nien and Li were standing while the expression on their faces weren't seeming good.

_What is it?_ , Xiao Zhan wondered as he hurried towards them, still holding hands with Wang Yibo. 

"Zhan!," Li exclaimed as soon as he spot Xiao Zhan standing in front of them, "the thing is—," his voice trailed off, kinda worried. As Xin and Nien also looked up at Xiao Zhan with concerned frown on their faces.

Before Xiao Zhan would ask 'What was the matter', the phone got thrown on the table as the familiar voice reached him,

"The person behind the half-mask! It's You! Are'nt you?..... Xiao Zhan!"

.

_To be continued~_


	12. ADROIT INTRIGUER~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ♡(`ω`)♡

Looking at the owner of the voice, really gave a thunderbolt headache to Xiao Zhan as he rolled his eyes to the heavens and swore in every language that probably doesn't even exist.

"You again?," scoffing, Xiao Zhan couldn't help but wryly perk his brow up.

Upon seeing Xiao Zhan, the man grinned and gestured towards his three masculine bodyguards or _whatever_ to leave, as they follow the order and disappear from the sights.

Well it's been a real long since this trashcan showed up. The last time Xiao Zhan saw him was about nearly a year ago.

This familiar person is none other than Zhu Xuan, A half-blood vampire who surely knows how to act like an all mighty as if he is someone a supreme creature. All this is because he is the silver spooned brat who's father is a pureblood. His father is the major investor who shares the university's name under him. So this bastard just does whatever he pleases.

Having extra facilities, getting good grades even when not attending any of the classes, surely all made for this bastard. 

Well there were the days when the weak and timid humans were bound to be the "targets" of this man and his monkey friends.

''Just cope up with their shits for a short untill they lose interest.'' Easy peasy? Yeah! Thats what all their 'targets' used to think like. No one even dared to point a finger at this bastard just cause of his high status. Anyway, even if someone were to complaint about this matter to the head of the university, Zhu Xuan would've filled their mouths with pile of money so that they wouldn't open their mouths in front of his father. 

Who would have known that all this would end up just because of the person out of the blue.

Xiao Zhan remembers the day! The day when Zhu Xuan and his other friends were brutally punishing a guy just because he brought the choco flavour can instead of vanilla. Xiao Zhan himself was in second year at the time and seeing those creatures going this far that no ones giving a damn to fight back, was all just too infuriating for him. 

Xiao Zhan, in the first place, never wanted to get involved with these bastards but sitting back and watching was never a thing to him. Before he even realized, his concious hands had already ended up making the video of this guy which eventually spread widely among the media and other university authorities.

He was always the person to stay out of chaos and trouble, thinking it would only intensify new headaches in his life. But that time, He could do nothing but curse himself in the head to dive into this shit all by himself.

 _Fortunately, Who knew Zhu Xuan's father would be such a great descipilinary person._ Surprisingly, Zhu Xuan's father apologised to the authorities and he himself expelled his son from the university for a whole year as a punishment while assuring that it won't happen in the near future.

Indeed, the 'terror' of this bastard ended.

Since Xiao Zhan had always been in a low profile and surrounded by his only vampire friends, Fortunately, Nobody cared for his existence as a 'human' anyway. Apart from Li, Xin and Lien, no one knew that this 'god like angel' was none other than Xiao Zhan, who just simply carried away with his own emotions and did something he shouldn't have done.

After a year of punishment when Zhu Xuan returned in the university, surprisingly no one got bullied by him anymore. _Atleast it seemed like it._ It was like a happy ending story where the villain just ended up vanishing in a thin air all by himself.

Happy ending for all! But for Xiao Zhan? It was totally like the thin air was yet to blow like a storm in his own story. Cause it later turned out that this guy had already discovered that the one who did the generosity to record the video of him was none other than Xiao Zhan!

What Xiao Zhan got after wasn't a 'bullying' thing from this guy. It was much worser than that! Cause the first thing Zhu Xuan did, was smirking with his ambigous eyes and warned Xiao Zhan that he would find a very descent way to colloid him in despair. After listening to this, there was no way that Xiao Zhan would step back!, he had always been a 'bring it on' person so all he could respond that time was, "I don't care!." Although he didn't show any kind of anxiety in his pure angelic face, inside his brain he had already hit his own head several times on the imaginary wall.

Somehow, his threat wasn't a too much of a concerned thing anyway. Cause in any case, as long as he didn't want his father to punish him in a different way again, Zhu Xuan wouldn't do anything recklessly. 

The days passed as usual, and as expected, nothing happened to Xiao Zhan, moreover, this man did not even appear in front of him since then. So, ofcourse, all that became a fading memory. It all just fell into the coffin and drowned in a deeper shell that neither Xiao Zhan nor his friends remembered even a glimpse of it anyway.

:

And here he was! Dropping from nowhere like a shooting meteor.

Xiao Zhan doesn't even want to wonder of his _reason_ of showing up here anyway.

"What! Don't glare at me like that!," the man calmly propped his chin on his palm before giving a smirk to Xiao Zhan, "You got some talent huh! — see! See! My man even recorded you!," he points his eyes at the mobile on the table.

Xiao Zhan let go of the person's hand behind him, which he was grasping till now. Frowning curiously, he lifts the phone off the table and tap on the video to play. Whereas, Wang Yibo too followed his gaze on the mobile screen.

The masquerade mask, white shirt undoned from the top, loose tie draping around the neck, waving slim waist against the chair while hand slipping with the rhythmic music all the way down in real seductive way as the man's fully absorbed in music, moving and waving like an exquisite mermaid in the ocean. 

_Damn it! Isn't it me....performing at the club?!_ Xiao Zhan clutched his fingers tightly on the mobile. The one thing that was already underlining in his head was that that it is completely against the rules to record something in Tuíshâi club. But rethinking of the matter, this bastard would like to break the rules anyway!

Glancing at the man sitting with a big annoying grin, surely gave an urge to Xiao Zhan to punch him on his face with his heart's content.

Now he could totally get just why _exactly_ this man's was getting all excited for a mere video.

"Well well!, trust me if i wouldn't have found about you working at that nightclub, I would've truly forgotten about you," Zhu Xuan begun laughing by seeing Xiao Zhan's immobile gaze on the phone.

However, the next thing Xiao Zhan did, completely left all the people around the table to leave their mouths open. 

With the butter knife that was placed alongside the pancakes on the table, he jab it on the mobile screen as if in a mood to murder. The screen was completely destroyed with just two attempts, But Not stopping there, he even broke the smart card into two. All this happened with his nonchalant expression like he was just experimenting something.

Lien, "...."

Li, "...."

Xin, "...."

The three friends already guessed where this was going to.....Xiao Zhan wasn't someone who'd take the open threat as calmly as a koala.

"....what the—," Zhu Xuan glanced at the phone then up on Xiao Zhan, "are you fucking psycho!," slightly astound, he just bluntly blurted. But getting the reaction that he wanted, he soon relaxed and smirked, "Don't worry, I can buy the latest one– oh! And for the video! I have a bunch of copies!," he laughed in wrechedness.

"Zhu Xuan! It has been a long since that incident happened. There's no need for you to go overboard!," standing across the table, Xin calmly remarked while Nien and Li besides him, couldn't see the expression on Xiao Zhan as he was still looking at the total damaged smart phone on the table.

"Not possible! Cause you know! Going overboard is what i like. Well....," He looked up at Xiao Zhan again, shooking his head in pity, "tsk tsk! I wonder how you gonna beg me to delete this video now—"

"hmm....," the quite hum drew everyone's attention on Xiao Zhan, as he hops on the table in front of Zhu Xuan's chair and freely props his upper body backward with the support of his hands on the wooden table. Nonchalantly crossing his long leg on the other, he looked down on Zhu Xuan, "beg! you say?," he scoffed, "Did you think that I'd care for some video?"

"- Huh?!"

"Oh?....So you indeed thought like that?!," Xiao Zhan mockingly showed a shocked look, then soon raised his both hands with his palms out and shrugged his shoulder carelessly, "It was just me imagining you a while ago,"

"You—"

"I don't care! So just do whatever you want with the _copies_ you have," nonchalantly cutting Zhu Xuan's words, tilting his head, he stared with the dead pan look om Zhu Xuan, "or.... Do you want my autograph as well?"

Zhu Xuan laughed in amusement, "You surely have some guts huh!," he probably hadn't thought that Xiao Zhan would act like that even when this type of thing would make a complete mess out of him. Pointing on Xiao Zhan, Zhu Xuan couldn't stop laughing at this naivety, "You know that we are talking about _Tuíshâi_ club right?!"

Xiao Zhan half heartedly chuckled along while initially he just wanted to just punch hard on the face of this bastard.

Tuìshâi club, the most popular and upscale club in the city, famous for drinkers, escorters and private strippers with all kind of services. Who doesn't know such an extremely expensive club where the charges for even entering is equal to the amount of average person's seven months salary.

Xin, Lien and Li already knew about Xiao Zhan's job. And it was not like he was doing anything inappropriate. He just perform and does bartending. But if it get out that Xiao Zhan, a student of Pire V university, works in Tuíshâi, he'd be done for. 

"This is it!," Xiao Zhan immidiately snapped his finger as if pointing on the logic. Crossing his hands up to his chest, he remarked with a wry smile, "I didn't want to give a little shit about that but if you really wanna meddle up with these tricks then lemme play along!," swaying the butter knife that was still in his hand, he pointed towards Zhu Xuan, "If you know that I, Xiao Zhan works in that club, how can you come and mess with _me_ from all the people— Ms. K, you know her don't you?" 

While the three friends were focused on Zhu Xuan's reaction, Wang Yibo's eyes were fixed on Xiao Zhan as if curiously awaiting for his next move.

Well for Zhu Xuan, his face wasn't as bright as before. With Slightly panicked face, he cautiously stuttered, "Wh who is that!"

_Caught Ya!_ Xiao Zhan raised a brow, pleased with himself, "What are you being so ignorant for!.. Aren't you the regular customer as well? You know right that the names of the customers all list up in our systems?— what if these joyful things of yours would reach your father or in this university?"

Zhu Xuan's face completely lost colors. His father was a public figure and if things like this go viral, then there was no way that his father would leave him just like that and futhermore, the chances of him of kicked out from uni would only increase. His boiling blood was showing on his face very clearly as he sprung up from the chair, facing Xiao Zhan with all his rage, "How dare you threatening me like that!"

"Your the one who started this," Xiao Zhan said without a care as he warned in a calm tone, "Trust me if i would hear even a rumor about me, then it would be the end for you as well!," He reached out to hold Wang Yibo by shoulder and hops off the table with the support as he turned to face Zhu Xuan with a smirk.

Zhu Xuan was totally gritting his teeth, he definately wasn't expecting this counterattack, catching him off guard like that. It was clear that he can't even throw a fist on this falsely innocent face now. Unable to do anything, he blurt out, "this time you won!," the voice was total rough and extremely melevolent as he glared harder, "Next time I would pay for _you_ to fuck all night long you whor–"

Before he could complete his words, with a _bang_ his face got plastered on the table from one side. Wang Yibo was forcibly pressing down Zhu Xuan's head on the table. It was too forcefull that his blood was gushing out his temple and his nose, making him to choke along.

It was the time when the people in cafeteria showed the panic on their faces. Untill now, the girls who were truly admiring Wang Yibo's face, showed a petrifying look just by sensing the terrifying aura from this man. No one knows what happened in just a few seconds. Besides Wang Yibo, all those present here are half-bloods, No one even dared to gather where the ferocious pureblood is, afraid if something would go wrong then it would be no less than inviting a butcher to voluntarily slit their throats. Instead of looking at the scene from the afar, they couldn't do anything anyway.

"Hey!....I think its enough! Let him go, it would be real trouble if his father would find out," Lien cautiously exclaimed. Worried from the attention they were getting from all around.

Zhu Xuan was coughing vigorously, regretting what he had just said, "I won't *cough* *cough* I won't so— so let *cough* go!," he couldn't even budge the hand on his side face that was squeezing his head with no mercy.

Getting no intention of Wang Yibo to let go, Xin immidiately exclaims, "Xiao Zhan! Tell him to—"

"Appologize!," Glaring furiously on Zhu Xuan, Wang Yibo commanded in crisp voice. The expression on his face was the same as he had in the club while making the two jerks to kneel down in front of Xiao Zhan. 

Without wasting any moment, Zhu Xuan hastily started nodding like fish tremble out of the water, "I'm sorry! I'm sorry...... I just *cough* just said something i shouldn't argh- shouldn't have!— Xiao Zhan! I'm sorry *cough* let go!," for showing his sincerity he ruffles to find something in his back pockets of his pant before placing the flash drive on the table, "this is it! You can keep this! The video—aarhh" Zhu Xuan squeezed his eyes shut as the extremely hot liquid came in contact with his most precious part. He was groaning in pain, totally afraid of loosing the face in front of these many people. 

Wang Yibo suddenly looked up at Xiao Zhan who had just finished pouring the hot espresso on the pants of Zhu Xuan. "Don't forget to Fuck your Ancestors!," Xiao Zhan calmly scoffed before giving a satisfying smirk. He had been listening to these types of shits ever since he started to meddle in the society so this wasn't a new thing to him. But looking at the freak in total defeat with a white flag, gave an urge to him to do what he actually wants to do with all those perverts out there.

After a little pause, his eyes met Wang Yibo's _....What is he still waiting for!_ Sighing in his head, he held onto Wang Yibo's wrist, gesturing to pull back his hand, surprisingly, the hand that was immovable till now, let Xiao Zhan do as he pleased.

As soon as Wang Yibo released Zhu Xuan, he quickly rushed out the cafeteria. Ofcourse he wouldn't wanted to crush his own sapphire in his heart. Cause in first place, Wang Yibo wasn't just giving him physical pain but the internal pain as if squeezing his heart out in any moment. The familiar pain that's too much of a horrible thing for any vampire. 

"Phew!," Xiao Zhan plop on the cushioned chair with a big sigh, "It was exhausting!"

Soon the three across the table also sits without blinking their eyes.

"....aren't you a Sadist!," Nien couldn't help but say it out loud in amusement.

"Am I?"

"Totally!," Li responded quickly, looking at Xiao Zhan, who was amusingly pointing his finger on himself, totally asking for the obvious.

It wouldn't have been a shocking thing if he hadn't poured the espresso like that. They already knew that Xiao Zhan always been someone the indomitable type. But heck! Today was the first time they encountered their little bunny to act so ferocious like this.

Xin adjust his glasses with his index finger before asking out of curiosity, "You even knew his top secret?" surely this type of thing is no less than the secret that Zhu Xuan wouldn't want others to know anyway. He can't be too careless to ruin his reputation in front of his father of all the people.

Feeling too pleased with himself, Xiao Zhan chuckled lightly as he shakes his hand in front of his face, "I didn't know a thing!— it was him who just scream it aloud with his face that he is indeed the regular customer in club!,"

"haaahh????," Li was in total shock and the two faces besides him was no better than him.

Xiao Zhan explained, "Ms. K is pretty popular among all and moreover at the higher demand. I was just blurting anything and it seemed as that was the true case." All he did was throwing a pebble at Zhu Xuan but it turned out to be a mountain for him.

Throughout his entire life, Xiao Zhan had observed various scandals, swindlers, scammers, fraudsters, slanders, perverts and illegal workers.

Living like this and observing the hollow laws in society was enough to accumulate the experience in his own life.

"wha!," amused, Nien began clapping as the other two next to her followed along.

"Seriously! We didn't even have any idea that you'd pour the espresso on him though!," Li praised with completely admiring Xiao Zhan. Whereas, Xin was nodding in acknowledgement.

Xiao Zhan's personality was the first thing that they liked when they first encountered him, a humble bunny who completely knew how to use his mind in right time. As they started getting along with him, the more they got to know him. Besides feeling delighted being friends with him, they didn't felt nothing wrong with this guy. Later on they just couldn't help but adore this person and ofcourse his little sister.

Getting all the praises Xiao Zhan felt it was too much for him. No matter what, this is what he always does in his work place or wherever he needs to!. Although this was first time he actually _harmed_ someone physically and regretted nothing anyway. 

Before he could embarrassedly stop his friends for praising him like that, Suddenly the air around him turned heavy. Slightly bewildered, he notices his three friends staring at him with obscure expression. Before Xiao Zhan could open his mouth, he felt a quick pull of his hand as he ends up standing abruptly.

Staggering and bumping his steps on Wang Yibo's shoes, he immidiately looked back in his eyes.

Looking at Xiao Zhan's expression in acknowledgment, Wang Yibo raised his hand to show his wrist in the grasp of Xiao Zhan.

Xiao Zhan had completely forgotten that he was still holding his wrist. Moreover, he didn't let go even when being pulled like that. Giggling nervously, he finally let go as he rubbed his backhead, "haha.... Umm I think my hand likes to grab yours?!," it was nothing but another shot from Xiao Zhan as he couldn't leave any opportunity right? But seemed like there wasn't the time for these things as he attentively noticed Wang Yibo.

Purple hoodie of Wang Yibo's jacket was still covering his silky hairs. But there was another expression on his face as if completely enduring something. He didn't expect Xiao Zhan to not notice something as important as this in the first place as he finally speaks up, "Your bleading idiot!."

"H—," Xiao Zhan immidiately looked at the hand from which he was holding Wang Yibo's till now. The white bandage that was wrapping neatly on his hand, now completely soaked in blood, The wound of his hand likely reopened when he was being completely aggressive with the butter knife back then. It didn't take long when a sudden spark striked in his brain as if realising something. He immidiately turned to look at his friends and then the people around him. As expected! They all has their eyes fixed on him as if wanting to devour him as whole. He knew immidiately that the fading pheromone of his own blood probably mixing in the air throughout the cafeteria. 

_Shit! There is nothing horrible than surrounded by the vampires who just wants to devour you. is there?...._

His own voice seemed to tangle with his heaf inside. Everything was as clear as water to as he jus couldn't stop cussing in his brain that nothing good befall him in a correct time and correct place. Why the hell he is bleeding while surrounding with all the vampires like that.

He was struggling hard in his brain. _He needed to act quick! ....._ There was no way he would let himself be devoured by his own friends and all these vampires at the same time..... In the next moment, he turned to Wang Yibo and without giving an explaination, he hastily placed his own arm around Wang Yibo's shoulder before placing _his_ hand around his own waist, as he exclaimed looking at the doorway's direction, "Fast! Hurry! Lets go!"

"....I can't!"

"What!"

"I said I can't!,"

Completely annoyed, Xiao Zhan looked him in his eyes, standing in the same spot besides him while holding the hand still wrapped around his waist, _W_ _hat's the problem with him! At the time like this he needs to show the tantrums?? — ....wait a...._

It didn't take long for Xiao Zhan to notice Yibo's heavy breathing and his clenching jaws.

He could totally see that Wang Yibo isn't in his full strength! He even used up his remaining meridians to cover Xiao Zhan's whole apartment with his pheromones. What's more, he uses his dominant pheromone to supress Xiao Zhan's all the time. Surely he'd feel completely worn-out to keep on supressing his own desire for the blood.

And the time like this when his prey is in front of him, there is no way he'd be able to control his urges.

_Very Well!_

Getting all of it pretty well, there was no way to retreat as Xiao Zhan even dare to lure in this situation, "Lets hurry! I don't have any objection for _you_ to drink my blood. I would let you! So....hurry up and save your foo—"

Before he finished, he felt the strong and firm grip tightened around his waist and soon his body swiftly swept along with a gust of wind. 

.

_To be continued—_


	13. INEXORABLE~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ΔWARNINGΔ : MATURE CONTENT(LIL BIT....maybe!)

The wind blew past Xiao Zhan's ears, indicating how fast Wang Yibo was swiftly cutting through the wind. No matter if it was the higher in the rooftops or lower in the narrow alleys, all just felt like the blurry sceneries to him. Just like the feeling of being dragged by the strong gale, away from the ground with no direction.

Not long after, Wang Yibo finally seemed to stop but within no time, Xiao Zhan was slammed against the cold wall which only caused him to arch his back from the sudden and sharp pain.

Hissing under his breath he squint opened his eyes, "Are you crazy!." There was no way he wouldn't curse the person who just hammered his spine out of nowehere. However, in the next moment, just when his vision became clearer, his eyes then locked to the murderous pupils, making him clench his own fist to his sides and glare back at Wang Yibo who was seeming nothing but a volcano which gonna errupt in any second now.

Wang Yibo was standing only in an arm distance from him, glaring with his sharp pair of gold radiating eyes fixed on him as if intend to dig his soul out of his body.

Xiao Zhan knew the person ahead him is nothing but a beast at the moment. A beast who just doesn't give a damn about anything but his prey, the prey which is none other than himself. However, none of this was enough to make Xiao Zhan feel a bit petrified. Afterall, he voluntarily asked to be this beast's food. Standing upright, he stretched his arm to the front, gesturing for Yibo to bite on his wrist. No words spoken as he simply glared with his own stab like gaze, completely determined as if agreeing for the war that supposed to happen. 

"Go....inside!," after a long staring at the person, Wang Yibo finally managed to whisper hoarsely. The voice was rather forced and seemed to endure something very heavy inside. Surprisingly, it was kinda gentle, which didn't matched his expression at all.

Just from the mere glance to the sides, Xiao Zhan already knew long before that the thing behind him wasn't the wall but the wooden-steel door of his own apartment.....So It was clear for what "go inside" meant for! And it was obvious that this beast gonna run away once again. Whether to call it his obstinacy or stubborness, he just couldn't help feeling rather annoyed at the moment. After all, he was waiting for this opportunity, and all Wang Yibo want to do is ruin it again!

Clenching his jaws, Xiao Zhan spoke in a same manner, "I won't!," 

Ofcourse he won't! Playing his cards at the right time, that's what he does! And that what he'd do! Afterall, the unexpected encounter with Zhu Xuan a while ago, did benefit him. Without even wasting time in _"playing l_ _ove"_ or anything, the golden opportunity had fallen onto him out of nowhere, so how could he let go of it. After pausing for a moment, he continued with his hand still hovering towards Yibo, "Just do that shit and get it done with! Stop act like cowar—"

"If you won't run away right now....," gruffily cutting in the middle, Wang Yibo immidiately grabbed his wrist and pulled him harshly, only to bump their chest abruptly to each other as he bent towards his face and brush the tip of his nose all the way from Xiao Zhan's cheek to his ear and whispered, "I won't be able to.... stop," 

Although, knowing that this was the normal behaviour of any vampire sniffing on their prey, Xiao Zhan's heart still thumped for less than a whole second. As on the other hand, it was just a warning that not needed _._ His one hand was restrained behind his back and his own lips was slightly touching the frosty earlobes of Wang Yibo who was breathing against his neck, surely smelling the scent on him.

The slow pocedure was indeed making his body hairs to stand up from being sniffled like a live food for a predator. However, it was just a body reaction, not like his heart was loosing what he determined for. Without giving any second thought, he scoffed in Wang Yibo's ear as a one more push to defeat him as whole, "You know! I don't have a run away personality like you! Are you some kind of teenage girl waiting for her dream guy for her entire life?....,"

Seemed like it was surely a thing cause there was nothing that he got in response. _What a jerk!_ he clicked his tongue from the obvious thing that he known from the start. Right at the moment only one thing encircled in his brain, _Provoke as a seducer!_ No matter if it will anger this beast or will make him feel provoked rediculously, Wang Yibo would still loose his contol for sure. Thinking about it, he clenched his jaws desperately before giving a lick on the earlobe, "It's such a let down that you don't want it from me you know! Ofcourse I'm not a woman and neither a dream thing but....," his own words made him grit his teeth and dig his nails into his own palm as he continued, "but I truly would like to.... Spend my entire life with you as your love—"

Right away, his words cut short from his collar being abruptly pulled from the side, causing the clicker sound of snapped off buttons clashing on the ground; rolling and bouncing in every direction.

However, before he could even feel the chilling air over his half bare skin, two strong arms wrapped around his waist and suddenly a piercing electricity travelled from his neck to every inch of his body, making all his senses to shudder from the painful pricking.

"Ahr.." his voice couldn't help but yelp in a very low tone while his mouth remain slight open. The tip of the sharply pointed canines were sinking on the soft and plushy flesh of his skin rather leisurely, like a sharp knife plunging into his skin and tearing his all the muscles and bones in the process. It was happening.... Wang Yibo was finally biting on him.....

 _Shit! You bastard! It..hurts tsk—_ His own words rang inside his brain while eyes being tightly shut and his teeth biting his own lower lip to burry any sound back to his throat in an extreme endurance. His hands were clasped on the hem of the purple hoodie and head drooped on Yibo's shoulder, obediently letting the canines to sink in, however, who could've imagined that it would be this much painful.

Now when the fangs finally stopped thrusting any further, his blood felt like gushing out of his veins in a certain direction, as expected from Wang Yibo who was sucking like a leech on his skin. Even the gulping sound could be heared by now, and he didn't need to guess from whom!

Soon, his legs began giving up, realising that not only his blood but his strength was also being sucked out of his body. However, he didn't fall cause Wang Yibo was the one handling his weight with his cage-like arms around him.

"Do....it f.a...st!," he managed his way lower voice to come out from his clenched teeth. In the respond, the sucking force increased even more and the one hand of Wang Yibo began stroking his back with his slender fingers as if comforting his own prey. The pricking pain from a while ago surprisingly reduced as the euphoric diziness was engulfing Xiao Zhan's entire body. He knew it was the scent that was coming from none other than the beast sucking on him eagerly.

After a long rampantly devouring, Wang Yibo finally freed his neck and began to lick the area, probably leaving no droplet of blood behind.

Before Xiao Zhan could come back to his senses and think of his half victory, with a beep sound the door behind him unlocked out of nowhere. Without even realising, his back hitted the real wall this time. The door through which he was led inside, shut without any sound.

:

"— huh? I thought there were people making out!"

"Shut up! You and your pervert mind! There's no one. It's just your getting aged day by day!"

"Don't tease me like that otherwise I would tell in our workplace that your not 25 but 28 yo hag!"

"You—"

:

The two ladies passed by the corridor as they talked and laughed with each other. 

It was only then Xiao Zhan realised that Wang Yibo had reacted quickly and unlocked the door from the card that was in his back pocket.

Well, at the moment, he doesn't know if he should appreciate that no one saw them or push Wang Yibo from him first.

The thing was, Wang Yibo still embracing him with his right hand firmly wrapped around his waist, just like a while ago. And it seemed like the short pause was nothing for him cause he was still licking the neck earnestly as if an adict.

_Hasn't this bastard over yet?_ Xiao Zhan's eyes was dazedly opened. Whether it was the scent or the bite, he was still feeling dizzy as if in a drunk condition. Well, none of it mattered. If this is how these beasts feed, he would let him do whatever.

However in the next moment, Wang Yibo stopped and moved his head in front of Xiao Zhan's in a palm distance.

In the dim light in entryway, his eyes was gleaming. His iris was bright scarlet, indicating that he had just drank from the fangs. The perfect flawless features of his face was seeming more icier than ever before. However, the only thing that got Xiao Zhan's attention was his blood-stained lips......blood that was none other than his own.

_That's it! He drank it_ , wondered Xiao Zhan. Wang Yibo had finally used his fangs which would eventually mix the blood with his beryl. In almost two days the beryl would finally enter Xiao Zhan's heart and the bond will be completed. It won't be long when he would meet the familiar faces and end everything with a big blow. Just the mere thought of it was lightening the deepest hatred once again.

Xiao Zhan was too lost in his thoughts that he didn't realised he was subconciously digging his nails in his own palm. Suddenly a cold touch snapped him back to reality.

The dizziness of the while ago, kinda fade away as he realised that Wang Yibo was too close to his face, continously brushing the tip of his thumb on his lower lip; eyes too focused with his unusual act.

Sensing something too familiar, Xiao Zhan opened his mouth to call out his name but got interrupted in no time,

"....Want it.... "

The husky voice was too low but still got whole attention of Xiao Zhan. He looked at Wang Yibo who was only looking down on his lips.

....

_Want it—? Did_ _he meant for the blood or .....lips?,_

This type of strange gaze was something very easily readable by the pro like Xiao Zhan. But still.....what if this beast actually refering to the blood, and he himself is needlessly thinking too much?

Just when Wang Yibo finally looked up at him, only then his mind went boom! The fading hunch within Xiao Zhan, turned out as the clearest truth!.... He don't wanna admit but Yibo's eyes were actually gleaming with desires....with lustful desire that wasn't seeming for blood at all..... 

......

There was only one sound that was shouting in his brain right now, _the sound of silence....._ Yeah! he could guess correctly what Wang Yibo intends to do. 

Xiao Zhan had always been quick-witted, knowing how to play his card wisely. No matter what the situation is, he would snap his finger and his brain would find the way out from the chao.

And yet, here he was, blank minded!, in front of his own enemy who's not _just_ looking at him as a _mere_ food—

He did intend to play _lover_ but despite from his every act on a whim, he had no other thoughts aside from getting Wang Yibo's trust and make him drink his blood in every way possible.

Now then thinking clearly when Wang Yibo said something that he wouldn't be able to _stop! ,_ he wasn't talking about drinking the blood. 

But then again! _There's no way out from it, is there?,_ wondered Xiao Zhan. If he would go against something like this then wouldn't Wang Yibo doubt on his _love_ thingy? He still needs Wang Yibo to reach Wang Yinhè!.... The obvious things were ringing inside his brain until he finally came to a conclusion...... **_Let's get along with it!_**

_That's right! There's no need to panic. The messing of the lips and it would be done! It's not like he is a shy maiden or something. Moreover, they did the lips thing before as well!_ Feeling all determined, Xiao Zhan clenched his hands to fists, ready to dive in the "doesn't matter shit." But before he could react any further, Wang Yibo had already placed his lips onto his, making him shudder under his breath from the sudden act.

_This bastard!_ feeling all blazed up, Xiao Zhan cussed inside his brain before throwing all this and that behind in a trash bin and going for it like a man. Closing his eyes, he abruptly grasped the cloth against Yibo's chest before pressing his lips on Yibo as if feeling challenged. But in no time the back of his head bumped against the wall behind him; Wang Yibo wildy reacted from his respond, making Xiao Zhan to frown from such an aggressive attack.

Just when the wet tongue licked on his lips, the sudden electricity ran in every inch of his body, causing the extremely strange vibration in his stomach. To his own dismay, his lips opened up and let the warm yet sloppy tongue slid into his mouth. The iron exploded throughout his tastebuds, _taste of his own blood._ In no time, Wang Yibo began stirring and licking his tongue, rather eagerly and obscenely, making Xiao Zhan twitch in the process.

Everything was spinning inside his head as his mouth was being tortured wildly. He himself wasn't even doing anything and Yibo was sucking on him as if he gonna eat him as whole. It was the feeling of the wild beast who was making his jaws hurt to the extent. _It was getting too much!_ _Too freaking much!_ His hands that was clenching on the clothes, now started to push Wang Yibo away, and ofcourse it was the total waste of the energy! Yibo didn't budge.

But No matter what, he needed to breathe! His oxygen.... His lungs..... "—mph!" The muffling sound was continuously escaping from his throat. It was almost suffocating him. As soon as he realised Wang Yibo's thigh was slipping between his legs and rubbing him down there, It went higher than the _extreme!_ without any warning he chomped down Wang Yibo's tongue.

Seemed like it worked, with 'pah,' the lips finally released him, leaving him a panting mess. The thin strand of blood-mixed saliva was already trickling down lewdly from his mouth for which he didn't care and focused on catching his breath. Faintly opening his eyes, he wanted to cuss his lungs out, as he managed raspily, "....Wang.... Yibo! You ..crazy pervert stop th—," before he could finish swearing, his whole vision spinned in a mere second and he found himself facing the wall. He could feel Wang Yibo's leaned body behind him; right hand wrapped tightly around his waist and the other one against the wall. 

It was too fast that he didn't even catch his breath completely. All things aside, he still prefered paying attention on his oxygen first; resting his forehead on the wall. He was total exhausted from all the messing of while ago. What's more, the overpowered musky scent around him was still making his thoughts jumbled and it was kinda affecting as if endorphins, as if coiling on his limbs.....

Right away, a hand traced his waist and was slowly slipping down for his trouser, to which he subconciously reacted like a lightening bolt and immidiately pressed the back of Yibo's hand to stop moving down any further. Seemed like it didn't work, as a sudden gasp escaped from his throat. His fair cheeks burned up right away. Wang Yibo had already grabbed him and was stroking him recklessly.

He wanted to struggle but couldn't find any strength to even lift his finger. His breathe was becoming heavier and heavier with each stroke, "ah..mnh— Stop.. n..that's ..enoug. nhh–," breathless warning was useless as the friction was becomin much more faster than before, leaving him a gasping mess, huffing with his flushed face. Mind blank, his body was already betraying his mind; succumbing to something that he shouldn't. However, the fault was that certain scent that was making him feel like being feeded by aphrosidiac. Body desire soon took over his mind as the bit of rationality that he had still left, completely vanished by now, leaving his breathless huffing to turn into pitiful moans of pleasure. 

"Mnh..ah uh..." The corner of his eyes was glistening with water tint as his nails was scratching on the wall from something urgent that was coiling inside his stomach, causing him to whimper involuntarily "..ahh h..ngh no...I'm.. let g..o— Wanh..Yib..— Ahngh," all at once, the blood and pleasure rushed throughout his body in one direction and melted him away in an ecstasy. At this moment all that reflected in his brain was stark white before his body fainted in a complete darkness.

:

_To be continued~_

_:::::_ **NOTE** :::::

{ **Another** **Trait of Vampires}**

**_Vampire's eyes changes color accordingly!_ **

**1)The Original color : The eyes of Wang Yibo here are Dark Hazel!**

**2)The eyes turns red when vampires drink with their fangs.**

**_3) This one apply only in Purebloods_ :** **Eyes radiates with golden amber light when feeling thirst or excitment(for any thing!)**


	14. NOT A RANDOM ONE ! ~

"It isn't something so serious Yibo!"

"...Yi..bo—" hearing a soft familiar voice, Xiao Zhan murmured in his semi-awake state before shook open his eyes like a cat splashed in a cold water. The bright light of the room made the two familiar figures became clearer in his line of sight, as if they were discussing some matter, but only the glance at the man with icy face made his blood outraged with the irritation.

"This freak..," he cussed hoarsely. however, Just when he tried to get up and walk straight to hit the target, a sudden backpain made him hiss, causing him to fall onto the bed once again. Instead of cussing out the name he intended, he groaned painfully; curling to the side and rubbing his waist with his eyes tightly shut. _Argh it hurts it hurts! ._ While he was whining inside his head, he also heared shoes pounding on the floor, as if someone was running towards him until a hand firmly wrapped under his waist and his upper body lifted like a feather to finally lean against the headboard slat with a pillow behind.

"Is it ....hurting too much?"

All just happened less than a second, but that low and deep voice was enough for Xiao Zhan to guess who this person was as he pry opened his eyes only to meet Wang Yibo's in a hand distance.

Wang Yibo still was in back lowered position; one hand grasped the corner of the pillow that he had just put behind Xiao Zhan and the other one gently wrapped around his waist which he forgot to take back for the time being. His expressionless face was looking somehow panicked; eyes lingering on Xiao Zhan as in extreme anxiety.

Xiao Zhan indeed noticed his expression but seeing the face so close to him, only burst out the inflamable memory throughout his brain cells, recalling his own shameful raspy moans and getting humiliated to the utmost. In his entire life no one had ever touched that place and did such a shameful humiliation to him and this one.... Feeling all blazed up, he immidiately went to grab Wang Yibo by his clothes before opening his mouth furiously, "You!...I just agreed for a kiss you pervert! And you had to go that far.. Doing as you pleased like that. You- You even made me —," he stopped in middle, intellectually guessing some other thing that was fitting perfectly in the current situation, his grip tightened even more as he grit his teeth before casting a death glare, "And Why the hell my back is hurti— huh?"

His hand that was clutching on the hoodie now remained motionless in the air as he looked down at Wang Yibo's head on his shoulder who just limply fell on him as if a lifeless body, "W what?!," His eyes slightly widen in bewilderment then looked up on Wang Rei who was standing near footboard of the bed and just gave off a heavy sigh.

"Oh my my! Let me help you!," after saying her words as if she already saw it comming, she immidiately hurried to the other side and easily shifted Wang Yibo to lay him down next to Xiao Zhan, "Don't worry he's just unconcious!," this was for giving the assurance to him who was totally forgot to even blink his eyes; nonplused of what just happened in a mere seconds. 

"Why.. Did he ....out of a sudden?," Sitting like a hospitalized patient, Xiao Zhan glanced at Wang Yibo then Wang Rei, feeling all perplexed, waiting for her to explain.

It was the second time that he was seeing her but it seemed all ordinary as he knew already that as long as Wang Yibo was here, there would be plenty of time when he'd meet her, who's in his eyes is no exceptional that belongs to Wang. Although, he felt it at the first meating that she was cunning and smart woman, but in the other hand she somehow seemed too fond of the one who had _'marked'_ by Wang Yibo, which turned out to be a plus for him anyway....that instead of any doubt, she was already too friendly towards him in the first place. 

..

"hmm," She crossed her arms under her chest as if thinking something very hard then spoke solemnly, "maybe cause you just called him a pervert cause your back is hurting?," she tightly pressed her lips before swiftly approaching his side and taking a seat on a single stool by the bed, facing him in such a way that her sharp eyes were literally bursting with enthusiasm.

Just now Xiao Zhan realized that how carelessly he just blurted out all the things without a break in front of this lady...... He could totaly decipher her expression that it was all due to of teasing purpose, but surprisingly it only made him feeling all flustered cause of his own question that he was asking just a while ago. Doesn't know where to find a wall to smash his own head on it as he still tried to explain with an awkward laugh, "ah ha— Uh...tha that is um—"

"pfft—ha ha ha ha .... What are you stuttering for!," She finally let out the laugh that she was holding till now before leaning to the side table with her head propped on her palm and continue to say in playfully carefree manner, "About your back! Its probably hurting because you fell on the floor yesterday, so you don't have to worry! Yibo didn't do anything what your thinking he di—," she immidiately stopped, noticing the expression on Xiao Zhan in amusement.

Here he was unable to guess if he should calm down knowing that nothing major happened between them or wonder about this lady who's seeming to know the lot of shits about what actually happened!?!.... He knows very clearly of what kind of expression he perhaps making right now, but couldn't help feeling the burst of embarrasment to irrupt inside him like a volcano, _Did she_ _...hear m_ _e?...._ _Did she saw us....like that?._ He cautiously passed a meaningful glare at Wang Rei and seemed like she deciphered it immidiately as her eyes became all big,

"oh wait wait wait wait! Don't glare at me like that!" Shooking her hand in the front, she exclaimed, "Actually I happened to come here yesterday from the balcony and found Yibo who was standing there all freezed while carrying your dead-like body. Seeing me immidiately out of the blue only made him more surprised and he dropped you on the floor. Oh my my! It must have been so hurtful— The thud was totally too loud!"

 _....What the—_ "I.....fell like that??" His right eye twitched from the irritation as he subconciously repeated _....But then again, Even if its when he was unconcious, Just why the hell that pervert was carrying him?....Doesn't it mean If she hadn't arrived that time then that beast might have done something?!_ His hands clenched to fist once again as he glanced down on the sleeping face at his left side. Just when he was controlling his urge to punch this face, Wang Rei sighed again, taking his attention at her,

"Your easy to read with some emotions aren't you? I thought he was shocked because he bitten you but seems like he really _did_ somethingto you to make you all angry like that."

Xiao Zhan taken aback, "..You know?" 

Her face immidiately sparkled up as she slightly leaned in towards him and smiled mischievously with her eyes narrowed, "That's something I'm so glad about! He finally considered to bond with someone and I'm totally liking his choice.—Moreover," to his surprise, she right away squeezed his cheeks between her palm, making him pout naturally, "your not the 'mark' one but now bonded with a pureblood, your pheromones would be supressed by their own. And other changes, you would feel them soon."

Xiao Zhan was just looking at her flabergasted, couldn't even move his face back cause his waist and buttocks hurting as hell. However, he hadn't imagined that she would react so excited like that. Just when he was getting ammused by her reaction, Wang Rei interrupted,

"However.." she moved her body back to lean on the side table once again, and said in a conveying tone, "yesterday when I found him all shocked, I immidiately knew that he too just found out what he did!."

"...." _Come to think of it, It can be possible....._ Xiao Zhan furrowed, almost understanding her words, "....Are you telling me he wasn't aware?"

Wang Rei nodded before humming quietly as in acknowledgement, "We purebloods are capable to think very sharply about each and every matter. But sometimes our crystal sends overpowered domination to succumb on what we actually desire. If we sense something is going out of control, we immidiately act and try to control ourselves to supress our urges. Its just like able to distinguish between right and wrong. But Wang Yibo is an exceptional cause his beryl is the one which takes over him in some stages."

"..Takes over him" _It c_ _ouldn't be...._ a sudden surmise caught in his brain as his hands clasped on the bedsheet either sides of him, making it creased and wrinkled. His hands trembled slightly from the similar memory that was hitting on his senses but he was somehow able to stabalize them as he mumbled in a slow manner, "..His beryl.."

"Yeah! It's half corrupted!," Wang Rei completed the sentence as the sudden sorrowness gleamed in her eyes, making her green iris to droop under her long lashes.

Acknowledging the baffled gaze of Xiao Zhan, she continued, "It is a real long story of a real long time ago. It didn't corrupt as whole but half. As you may know that the corrupted beryl can make the owner go insane and die. However, the half corrupted crystal is related to desires. As long as the owner's desire would be too strong for something, the beryl will force them to obtain it regardless of whether it is right or wrong. It is the crystal that overshadow the owner's conscience and make them go as far as being an evil for whatever they _want_."

Xiao Zhan somehow understood the meaning of the words, he had already guessed that if beryl takes over a supreme mystic powers of a pureblood then it must be because of the corruption. Yet Wang Yibo's is half corrupted which is not something too severe but if not controlled carefully there might be the chances when he could be nothing less than a bloodbath demon for the things he truly wants. .... _Is it the reason behind 'bad example among their kinds?' ....and not to mention those thirsty maniacs who seemed his old acquaintance or something!....but still_

"How did he end up like that!?," the words seemed too curious yet with a mixture of muddled feelings that came out from his mouth in an instant. All this just simply mean that his crystal had nearly destroyed by someone. However, behind this could be many reason like fight between their kinds or .....the thing that he is guessing which could be more precise from observing the reaction of Wang Yibo towards something very particular. While thinking that, He was attentively staring at Wang Rei, noting the change in her expression.

Seemed like she was sipping a hard memory herself as well; lips pursed together as if she was hesitant to reveal the reason behind this, and in no time she sighed while shooking her head in dismay, "Its not my part to say it out. Sooner or later you would know on your own. Its just something that made him to not trust on a single one in his entire life"

Xiao Zhan left rather stunned as he subconciously nodded in the approval of his own intellectual. _Is it really related to the person that he trusted?...._ He was sure that something like this is a particular reason of Wang Yibo being too cautious that he was so uneasy when getting a confession out of nowhere and was running away all the time like that!....

There were several things clouding in his mind but there was no way to force Wang Rei to tell more about it otherwise, he would only make himself suspecious.... _but if all this related to the desires then....._

Immidiately shifting his gaze from his laps to Rei once again, he asked with all his curiosity, "It isn't just blood..is it?" He nearly choked on his own perception but instead of this, there was nothing that was catching up his intellectual. If Wang Yibo needed _just_ his blood then he could've get it done with it from the very start, why did he need to go as far as to protect him out of nowhere. He himself didn't think of anything else besides provoking Wang Yibo by using all the opportunity but now thinking of it again, Wang Yibo wasn't just concern about his blood from the start.... 

Despite whatever Xiao Zhan was thinking, Rei didn't question him but simply answered with a calm demanuour, "The blood is ofcourse what he might wanted as it is too common for us kind but you're guessing it very accurately.. He desired for the blood that was belong to _you!"_

 _....I knew it!_ So does it mean the intuition was correct? _Did he really fell for me? Tck-_ The thought was really absurd itself that he wanted to slap his own face for once cause It wasn't like he really played a 'lover' or 'win the trust first' for even a day. Before even starting, Wang Yibo had already gave him a chance to act fast. _However, if he really desired for 'my' blood in particular then there surely is something that he must have felt in the first place._ With that thought, he couldn't help glancing on Wang Yibo besides him, _So can_ _I take it as my 'more than a half' victory?_

"So? Where did you two met first?," She casually asked something as if gossiping about her friend's love life. However, it only caused a frown on Xiao Zhan's forehead as he turned his head to her again before responding in bewilderment,

"What is met first?," _Doesn't she know already?_

"Wait— don't tell me you don't know!," her eyes slightly widened in disbelief as she realised that it was indeed the case, "So he really didn't tell you huh? I guessed this when I first found that he 'marked' someone out of nowhere but the sure thing was It was because its _you!"_

_"...."_

"although, he didn't tell me directly but I sensed it from him that your someone he probably known from before," her fingers then snapped right away, "Oh! And that's nothing just a guess but a surity— as I told you already that If I want then I could see the most recent moment of a person if I touch them. All these things relates from the mind of the other one so I faintly got the signals that your someone familiar with his conscience."

 _Wait a freaking minute!...._ Unlike the vigorous beating in his heart, his mind wasn't ready to grasp something like this. Just how the hell things turned out like this. All these times when he himself was trying so hard with Wang Yibo, this man actually..... knew him from somewhere? They met before? When? Where?

Just now, Wang Rei's face seemed to light up like a blooming lily as she smiled ear to ear before patting Xiao Zhan's both shoulder, pulling him out of his brain land, "You can ask him once he will wake up!—," 

"...."

By saying it, she immidiately sprung up; both hands still on his shoulders, looking down on him as if she won a lottery or something, "Well once the bond would be complete, they all will automatically sense it on their own but I can't wait to tell this to everyone!— I'm too excited for the pair ceremony- wait! you must know it right?"

Ofcourse he knows about this day when a member of the family declare their new bond partner in front of everyone as to announce their possession of love. Afterall, this is the certain day that he was sure he would encounter Wang Yinhè. However, right at the moment he couldn't help but feeling all concerned about the other two things that he just got to know; even his heart can't stop feeling all stupefied. He doesn't remember meating this face before but there is no doubt that this indeed the case that this man probably knew him before.... _but how.._

Just when his mind was struggling very hard, Wang Rei puffed a chuckle before standing modestly while propping her body with her hand against the wall and slender legs criss-crossed. She stared at him as if feeling all pleased by herself, "I knew it that it gonna be so interesting with you two!"

Xiao Zhan could clearly see that she was enjoying all of his reactions with a great excitement, but what could expect from a person who just got to know that the one he was thinking of a random encounter, was actually happened before as well!?!

"Oh my....Xiao Zhan!"

His thoughts were cut short as he heared her gasped then whistle out of a sudden. Noticing her, he attentively followed her gaze on a particular spot on him, only to find several red marks on his left shoulder which just revealed lewdly cause of the slipping of his shirt out of nowhere. The marks, probably left by Wang Yibo who was sucking on him like a crazy beast last time but seeing it very clearly on his skin, even his ears began heating up right away, as he immediately pulled up his collar in the speed of lightening.

There wasn't any buttons that he could fasten on it so he couldn't do nothing but held it with his hand, _"_ _Crazy perverted beast!."_ cussing words formed on their own in his brain while he was gritting his teeth in tolerance, Afterall, Wang Yibo is the only reason behind this condition of his shirt as well. It wasn't like he was someone thin skinned to feel all embarrassed like that but how could he not! When he could clearly guess how dishelved he might be looking like at the moment. _What a disgrace!_ He finally clicked his tongue before raising his head and hooking the corner of his lips up in a pathetic attempt to smile, "Could you stop staring now?"

"pft—," She puffed a little laugh but cleared her throat; totally getting the frustration behind his smile then pulled a upright solemn expression as she began patting on his head,

"Well.. Not only stop staring, I'll let you two have your time to sort out too many things.....let's meet in the ceremony when the bond would complete!," without giving any second to him for even react, she immidiately exclaimed in one breath before flying away from the balcony, "I hope your back would hurt from the _real_ thing next time. Bye bye Zhan Zhan!"

"...."

In a split of a second, she disappeared from his sight and moreover blew a kiss on the way, which just left Xiao Zhan completely dumbstruck with his twitching brows from the words that felt like a hammer on his skull. Knowing clearly of what she just pointed towards, he couldn't help but snorted disdainfully in his brain, _Like things would last long for these 'hopes' of yours!_

Just like that, he glanced up to the balcony at the right side of the room, where the light blue curtains were fluttering like the waves rippling in the air from the wind which was making the room rather chilly. Only then did he realised that it was already dawn outside. Its better that she had left cause although, there were useful information he got from her, he was sure that if he had heared her absurd 'hopes' for any longer, he would have really burried himself or her under the floor which wasn't really possible but the instant urge. Sighing in the next moment, he then looked at Wang Yibo who was still in his purple hoodie. His black eyelashes were shut closed on his icy face which was just seeming much softer than his wake self. Xiao Zhan stared at him, lost in his own brainland,

 _"Your long story doesn't matter to me! All I know is I'd still be the one who would destroy your beryl."_ These thoughts this time weren't out of the rage but it seemed more like he was reminding himself the most important thing once again as in the next moment his every thought overlapped by the other one,

_"Did we really crossed path somewhere?,"_

*♪ ♬ ♬ ♪♪* 

Just when he was expecting a respond from a sleeping person, he jerked out in reality from the buzzing of his phone out of a sudden, for which his body reacted faster than his brain as he took it out from his jean's back pocket and picked up while his eyes were somehow still glued on Wang Yibo, "Hel—"

"Zhan Gē.. YOU IDIOT!"

"—lo !"

.

_To be continued~_


	15. FATE AT STAKE~

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hope you all like the chapter!  
> （*＾＾）/～♡

From the childish yet bossy voice, Xiao Zhan couldn't help perking up the corner of his mouth in a slight smile even after being called with the same phrase again, afterall this little brat's way of addressing the older brother is kinda unique to be true, but before he could playfully nag like a true adult, she hurriedly spoke up,

"You shouldn't have let me come here! I....," Her voice trailed off, "I should've stayed with Zhan gē in home!"

"Huh?," this was the only thing that escaped from his mouth. His heart kinda rang with an alarm from hearing the voice that sounded somehow crackled and in low spirit.

It's been only a day of their trip. The last time he spoke to her on phone call was the day before yesterday when she was seeming all excited to enjoy the oceanarium with Tiàn Ying the next day, that is, the first day of her trip. But because of some particular reasons, he couldn't make a call to her yesterday, not to forget he was unconcious the whole day long, but now hearing her all gloomy like that, the concerned questions began to overflow like waves in his head...

_....Did something happened yesterday? Did she fight with Tiàn Ying– no it doesn't happen though!......but if its not like that then.._

In a trice, thinking of another possible reason, he asked carefully in a gentle tone, "Did Moe Moe not like the oceanarium?" .....whole five seconds passed but she didn't utter a thing which only caused the uneasiness in his heart to stir up even more. Frowning, he solemnly quaked, "Moe?"

"....No! That's not it, Zhan gē..It is–,"

"Tch Tch! Little girl! Aren't you taking too much time to say it?— say that you made a new friend!"

Just now, somewhere near her, the stiffin familiar voice ranged out and in an instant, Xiao Zhan's face completely lost color with a stung in his head. In a next moment, his hand clenched too hard on the phone with all his might, as from between his gritted teeth, he harshly called out, "Zhu Xuan!."

On the other hand, immidiately the sound of claps echoed,

"Wow! Your 'Zhan gē' has good recognizing skills little donut— Now then, its time for adults to talk."

"Zhan g– mmph.."

The muffling sound approached Xiao Zhan's ear, which only made his breath to suddenly become heavier, the sound of tape was too clear to be heared, from which his body reacted faster than his brain, consequently, he had already reached the closet at the other side of the bed. Hastily grabbing whatever sweatshirt his hand landed onto, he wore it in split of a second, meanwhile said raspily, "What are the terms!"

Despite his shaking heart, his eyes was burning with rage, rage that was boiling inside him and was ready to explode with mixed up emotions, but there was no time to waste on why and how or any unreasonable shits, the only thing he wanted now was his sister, whatever it takes, his mind was already agreed for anything.... But in contrary the other one remained silent, making his heart to thump louder and louder in each second. Just when he was about to sneer again, the man hideously chuckled before sighing heavily,

"Ahh~ it feels so good! Seeing the kitten all obedient like this! However...." the voice, which was recently quite carefree, turned into a seething one, "Your the Kitty that doesn't know its limit— but Now when the collar seems in this master's hand, the kitty would follow the commands no?!"

"Shut the fuck up!," foul words immidiately escaped from his mouth, he could feel the boiling fume bursting throughout his senses by now. _This man is much more of a maniac that he thought he was,_ thus without wasting any moment, he exclaimed: "Where!" Since this shithole wasn't coming directly on the point, this was something accurate thing to ask in the first place, Nonetheless, Zhu Xuan sighed and clicked of the tongue sounded,

"Uh- huh! Kitty's being so impatient here!" he chuckled a low laugh, "It feels so good, seeing all the arrogance crumbling in my palm like that.....I didn't know there's really someone _you_ care about huh– this beloved sister that is—"

"If you even touch her hair," hastily cutting the words in middle, his short nails scratched the wooden closet, maliciously trying to dig in from the rage, "I will kill you, I swear I will kill you!," this was not just a bluff but a certain warning from his heart.

Though Zhu Xuan didn't seem to affect by it as he faked a gasp instead, "Oh looks like I hitted a nerve— though, everything depends on how long the kitten obeys its master!," his voice assertive, "Nothing would've happened if that video–"

"The drive.... I have it," that's it, if its only for the useless video, then its not a big of a deal. Thinking this, Xiao Zhan's other hand went to grab the drive in his jean's side pocket, and surely it was there, the small one. When he hoped things would work out, Zhu Xuan snorted in contentment,

"I'm afraid I don't need this now cause this time......the perfect pictures clicked by me would be much worthy to leak!"

"Motherfu–"

"Don't freak out just yet," Zhu Xuan interrupted nonchalantly, continuing with fake honeyed tone, "there's something more amazing that I found— Ya know, The story about a kid!.... That kid from Cuòjué!"

The mere name was enough to make his nerves suddenly jump , blue and white hues blinded his vision for a second, making his brain struck with the silent screech. Cuòjué was the name of the orphanage in which he spent his whole twelve years, twelve years of his past.... There should be no way the 'kid' mentioning here is actually about–

"It is you! Isn't it!?,"

Just now, With heavy thump in Xiao Zhan's heart, two words formed in his head, _He knows_.... As the primary instinct turned into a certainity, he immidiately went all guard up _...._ He was still in disbelief cause there's not a single person around whom he had told a bit of anything about himself, he's always been a low-key on top of everything.. so where did Zhu Xuan got this from....

He remember teacher Zhou kwon's words from that time, that to be safe he and Yang Moe needs to go far away from that place, where no one would know them. Although, he didn't asked for any reasons, it was certain from those words that them belonging to Yangs should remain hidden deep inside a sealed shell and that's what he did, protecting his little sister by keeping the shell tightly closed but now it was seeming like the dent has already appeared on it, from which Xiao Zhan couldn't help being all tentive at the moment, just like that he waited in silence, waiting for the words to continued, and indeed Zhu Xuan did as he snickered,

"Where is the sharp tongue now?– cummon say something!....Well I know your probably thinking of how do I know this, aren't you?," sounding disgustingly carefreed, he remarked, "all I did was sneak into some of my father's affairs or to say in affairs of these royal-blood elders"

Xiao Zhan furrowed as he subconciously repeated, "Royal-blood....elders?," He knows few thing about it that as the name include 'elders' they surely are! who basically plays an upper hand roles to maintain the balance among their kinds or whatsoever but thinking of it again, there should be nothing that he has to do with those beasts. Before he could barely make out the things in his head, Zhu Xuan claimed excitedly,

"Yeah, Yeah- Isn't it amazing? I should've done this way sooner to know this amazing secret or so, that the kid from years old story, whom everyone thought had died, was still alive somewhere– and whoa! It was– no it _is_ you from all people!– your still breathing!," having said this, he let out a maniac laugh as in disbelief before a pretentious tone took place, "Really! All the things are so hectic! Now I would really like to know just who were the two raising this 'kid' from Cuòjué of all people!"

Zhu Xuan finished speaking, However, Xiao Zhan became more bewildered,....Hearing these words only concluded one thing that.... Zhu Xuan, before this, surely wasn't talking about Yangs neither does he have any clue about them, and If 'still alive somewhere' wasn't meant from that horrific day when he escaped with Yang Moe from there then- He didn't even finished thinking when straight away the chanted words resurfaced in his brain, 

_what! Is he him...._

_he should've died!...._

_must die..kill him–_

Screeching sound bursted in his ear alltogether but before all this could make his brain completely sinked in the chao, he abruptly slammed his fist on the wooden closet, making himself to not waver from the reality or lose his composure. These were the same voices from that austrocious indelible day which haunts him each night when he sleeps.

However thinking of it again, this wasn't something anew but still can clear one thing by now that 'alive somewhere' was completely meant for him and him alone.... 

Afterall, he knew one thing for sure from the beginning that there must be something too ambiguous about him in several ways and the only person who could answer his all questions was Wang Yinhè but knowing that there's someone more involve in this, he suppressed his heavy breathing whereas his mouth opened on its own,

"What about that 'kid' then..," the words was cautious enough to not be sounding so hasty but unfazed. However, Zhu Xuan chuckled as if too please with himself who probably knew his every word would hit hard on the target as he unhurriedly spoke,

"Tch, I won't spill off the milk that easily but You– I mean that 'kid' deserves to know his true identity!"

"What—"

"Times up, little kitty!," Zhu Xuan chimed in, continued with admonishing tone, "We'll discuss other things with the cups of coffee or.... can say esperesso?!— Don't worry, this 'sister' here is sleeping soundly right now, _Without any harm!_ I mean- Ya know.. I like her blue round eyes too much so I wonder.... Ah- but I promise I won't even touch her hair till her big brother would do as I say.. So all you have to do is get in the car that is right outside your apartment building! And," his voice turned much darker monstrous as he added, "I would gladly welcome that psycho too!— afterall, the territory would be mine!"

*beep, beep, beep*

As soon as the call ended, Xiao Zhan immidiately turned around to look at the bed, before he knew, he was already scrouching down besides it. More than anything else, the only thing in his head was Yang Moe, no matter what 'identity' that referred here, nothing seemed much important than Moe.

Despite his all-cluttered brain, he still didn't lose his rationality yet. Even if Zhu Xuan hadn't mentioned that last sentence just now, it wasn't like he himself was fool enough to go there all by his own, he knows better that he's still a mere human and someone like Zhu Xuan isn't the one who wouldn't deceive on his words, Thus, Apart from everything, all that needed was Yang Moe's safety, for which he really needs to rely on this particular person.

However, at the time when he placed his hand on Wang Yibo's, it seemed like there wasn't any need for him to shake the body to wake the person up as the closed lids were already flickering from the time his hand came in contact with the cold one.

Wang Yibo indeed slowly lifted up his eyelids, revealing the aurora-infused dark pebbles underneath, which got all stagnant once the face before him projected in them. Yet, slightly knitting his brow just at the moment he opened his mouth as if to say something, before him, Xiao Zhan hastily exclaimed,

"I- I just got a call.... Moe.. she.. Xu Xuan-, I mean guy from yesterday..he–gh" his other hand clenched to a fist, knowing he was stuttering and making the words too jumble to understand clearly but he couldn't help it, couldn't help to stop feeling all restless...almost frustrated by his own action, he decided to go with much simpler words that he never used in his entire life, in an instant he stated in resolute, "Help me!," saying this, he went silent while his eyes lingered in an attempt to hear the reply.

Despite his expression which refused to show any panic and appalled emotions of him, his hands still couldn't stop trembling which are like this from the time he heared the muffled voice of Yang Moe.

However, on the other hand, Wang Yibo seemed to notice this already as he first glanced down on his own chest where his hand was being squeezed by the other, then on the person's face within a forearm distance from him. He stared for less than a second with his icy face which somehow didn't seemed to match with his eyes this time as nothing was cold in them, the next thing he did was a light nod and hummed before he said, "Okay!" 

The deep voice rather left Xiao Zhan pause for a little while, stupefied from hearing only a word without any single question being asked. It was as if Wang Yibo had already deciphered him like an open book that this is the only reply he wanted to hear in return, thus the agreement indeed made him strangely satisfied. Nodding hastily, he stood up in the next instant and lightly pulled the hand that he was grasping onto, gesturing 'follow.'

Not a word was spoken, neither the eyecontact broke and Wang Yibo was already standing upright, however, just when Xiao Zhan decided to hurry out of the room, he felt the hand suddenly tightened on him and the person behind didn't seem to move, which only caused him to stop and look back at all puzzled eyes which were gazing at him unwaveringly.

Seeing this, it seemed like his mouth got its own consciousness as it move on its own, "The car! It's outside, we–," before he could finish his sentence, the air before him whizzes with 'sha' and the next thing he realized was that he was already standing in front of a jet-black car. He didn't need to guess how this swift move happened hence, he didn't glance at anywhere but the car in front. While his eyes was still fixed on it, Wang Yibo released him and asked in an undertone, "What now?"

".....In it!," Xiao Zhan unhesitantly remarked before grabbing Wang Yibo by the wrist and pulling him along with him, thus taking three long steps he opened the door and sat in the back seat of the car but before he could even glance at anything with a clear head, the vision before him turned all black and there was a loud sound of the door slamming, he didn't know what was happening but was sure about one thing that the person whose hand was still in his grasp, tightened, Before he could panickly open his mouth to call out the name, he felt the strong arm rashly wrapping around his waist, firmly tightening around him while in the next instant the crisp yet hoarse voice rang furiously near his ear in a command, "Hold tight!"

..... There was no need for the reason. He realised it already as he stated in his head, _This is not the car....._

.

_To be continued~_


	16. NIGHTMARE OF MEMORIES~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you will like the chapter♡♡

His brain was fuzzing with the onset of asphyxia. How could it be the interior of any 'car' when the only thing he was feeling right now was the wind that was pushing against him rashly as if he was falling down in this complete darkness. 

Before he could _actually_ manage to 'hold tight' on Wang Yibo, with the loud 'splash' his whole body seemed to fell into freezing water all of a sudden.

With a mouthful of salt water, The sound of several bubbles rippled around him; forcing his eyes to shut tight against the sudden water pressure that had submerged him from all the directions, however, his conciousness lit straightaway as in no time he began flailing his arms and legs with all his might to push himself upwards and break through the water surface. After just three wild push when his head finally seemed to bob out, in an urgent need he gasped for air before holding his throat while coughing vigorously.

 _What..In the world's goin_ — the rest of the phrase remained stuck in his disordered brain. By noticing the situation he was in, his adrenaline surged so quickly that he almost vomited.

He was no longer paddling his legs in the blue indigo that was drowning him a second ago but was knelt on the floor filled with the crimson liquid whereas innumberable corpses were lying around him, completely enveloped in blood.

Petrified, his body convulsed in horror as he couldn't help jerking back violently which only caused him to stagger backward and fall onto his butts while splashing the bloody water in the process. 

Suddenly he recalled the thing similar to it. Panic stricken, a sudden urge to run, escape and hide took over him but he remained motionless, freezed even.

_....how could this–..... no...not this....anything but this...._

He began shooking his head. This was what he feared, the scene that haunts him everytime.... with him being surrounded by these unfamiliar corpses, and when, one by one they disappear; ahead there, would be his dearest ones, massacred in a heart wrenching state.

His body was shaking all over. Usually he would able to move and atleast run away but this time his limbs were paralyzed; instead of watching, he was unable to do anything. He couldn't formulate any thought but with a little bit of rationality, Yang Moe was still inside his head; He clearly remembered the indecipherable thing, that instead of stepping in the car, what it felt was as if he mis-stepped on a giant cliff and he was falling..

 _._...no!, they were falling....they were together

_Wang Yib-_

"How refreshing!"

With a boom, the dreadful whisper worked as an explosion to his brain, stopping a vague name to form within a trice as he immidiately turned his head to look behind but what he saw was only a red iris of someone whereas rest of their face got hid behind the shadowy hand that had blocked his view out of nowhere; before he realised, it already grasped the back of his neck and right away, he was pulled as if out from a thin layer of darkness.

After just a split of second, with a jolt, his eyes opened like two flashlight beams; his hand subconciously reacted to push away the person so close to him but the realization hitted him faster than a lightening as instead of giving it all, he stopped. The mere scent was all it took for his brain to recognize this person with a cage-like arm tightened around his waist and a cold hand gripping lightly onto his nape; moreover his own forehead resting on their shoulder with his still labored breaths.

By his body being embraced like that, he could even feel Wang Yibo's rapid heartbeats which were only matching with his own uneven poundings. While there was carousal of perplexity in his head, he was sure about one thing that the shadowy hand that seemed to pull himself out from a gruesome nightmare a moment ago, certainly was of this person _But_ _the other things....._

"Your powers.. are still quite bothersome."

 _— were absoulutely not just a dream...._ the conclusion in his mind and the same dreadful voice from somewhere behind, rang at the same time. He had expected this already as everything just a moment ago was all the same like his traumatic nightmares but that man wasn't, that vampire wasn't.....

This time he wasn't in the panic but more likely a complete cautious as he tried to calm down and face it, however, the time just the thought of turning around came across his mind, his hand, subconsciously clenching the hem of the purple hoodie, had been suddenly grasped. Without having a time to react, his entire person was dragged forth and within an instant he found himself standing behind Wang Yibo.

Only then did he noticed his surrounding which was as if they were standing on a stage with a spotlight. The gleam was only covering the area circularly whereas all that was to be seen in a distance was the darkness; however, there was a silhoutte on which his eyes was fixed freezed, and It didn't take long when the figure in a long coat finally stepped into the light; revealing the silver hair and two scarlet beams bright appearing with the frosty face, "Should we start greetings?," he smiled with a calm face but creepiest sinister hidden behind was clearly to be seen as he was only looking at Xiao Zhan, causing him to surge with a pure terror.

'A vampire in their original form is nothing but a disaster, whether if they urge for blood or voluntarily demonstrate their supremacy' this was something the aura from this man was literally screaming out.

A strange sense within Xiao Zhan was desparately commanding his disfunctioning brain to either escape or be ready for the worst but instead, he remained where he was, then a sudden hoarse penetrated through his ears, 

"Why.."

This voice was of Wang Yibo, .... _.and this was all his brain was grasping right at the time._ This is all this damn empty brain was able to tell. He was criticising his own mind which seemed to be jammed and wasn't working properly under the gaze he was receiving. Not only his body wasn't moving but his eyes were also glued only on a place. Just like that he watched those carnelian lips perking up into a devilish smirk, before they moved unhurriedly, 

"Instead of 'why' you should be asking for 'how'.... Besides, there's no need for me to answer 'why' in particular; The reason, you know it already, don't you?" tilting the head, he finally shifted his gaze to Wang Yibo, "or were you really planning on continuing to ignore the truth, thinking that aside from you there are nobody who's aware of it?"

 _Aware...of what.._ Finally a vague question formed inside Xiao Zhan's brain but it died quickly when the man continued,

"It's hillarious that the stone with no feelings like you has something he's afraid of. But there's no helping it as its already the time for him to remember everything..... every little memory that he had forgotten,, I need him to know who he really is."

Just now, a slight tremble felt on Xiao Zhan's hand which wasn't the reaction of his own but Wang Yibo's who was strongly grasping it from before. But there was something else that clicked more accurately in his mind as he couldn't help blurt out subconciously, "Zhu.. Loufeng?" his eyes were meaningfully studying the ones which just locked with his as in response; although the name escaped from his mouth was in a questionable way, It was the answer to itself, a conclusion that he got just after hearing the last sentence that included 'memory' and 'the real him', who could it be besides the one Zhu Xuan mentioned..... But right at the moment, most importantly....

"Where is she?," coarsely, Xiao Zhan exclaimed under his shallow breath, cautious enough to have his full attention on the man, but suddenly, in a next moment, with a swift whiz of wind, the figure was no more there, however, judging from a bone chilling presence of someone behind, it didn't take long for him to speculate just exactly where the man was and as expected the voice indeed sounded from behind this time, 

"What an honor to be called from my precious thing– so having a well-known name in society benifits huh. Well, to clear the things, I must tell you that you were brought here by the array that I wholeheartedly made for you; and those things what you saw was just an illusion— Hmmm... More precisely, You can say I coalesce the things with your mind? But as you can tell, those things weren't strange to you right? Cause ofcourse I didn't made the terrifying thing up.... I didn't have to! Gathering some parts from your own mind was much of a worth and Really! its satisfying enough to know the best memories still horrifies you. I would've enjoyed even more but certain someone didn't want me to."

"Cut the crap....," Xiao Zhan exclaimed, most likely in an undertone before clenching his jaws and ignoring the loud thumps inside his chest. All the cluster now had already mixed with rage. 

"You hear what I really asked right?.... Your also done playing with minds here" without any hesitation, he turned around; glared on the bestial man standing four feets away, "then fucking say it...where the damn is she!" the five phrase couldn't help but escaped in a loud yell. 

He didn't expect Zhu Xuan wasn't the only one in this.......

_No doubt there were several things Zhu Loufeng might know about, but how could the fact be neglected that this man, this situation, is all beyond dangerous, Moreover Wang Yibo.._

_There is something he is 'aware' of.. as well?......_

_Shit!_

Thoughts jumbled, he couldn't help cussing. The things that were messed with his own self were leading Yang Moe to be a bait. She shouldn't be around these beasts. Furthermore, what if Zhu Loufeng also used his powers on Yang Moe, what if she too had to see those horrifying things–

The worst thoughts were whirpooling in his mind, he had lost the two already and didn't want it again, not even a scratch.... 

Although his heart was litterally hammering inside his chest, he kept his eyes unwaver on the scarlet ones, which seemed to gleam from a little excitement just now. 

"Such a foul mouth for such a pretty face. How youthful!," Zhu Loufeng smirked, "You've grown up in such a fine thing, All lively and likeable; but masking the fear from a feign courage– do you think I wouldn't sense it?," passing a mischievous stare, he then lower his head before raising his palm in front of his own face and stared at it while opening and closing carelessly, "Ofcourse I heared what you asked, but you heared me too right?.. You should be asking about the things you really should, but your being indifferent– this way you won't remember a thing. I know you care about that child but _my_ interest is always you– afterall _your_ life is what precious for me. You, who have always been dear to me–," in an instant, he dashed forward; standing barely in an arm distance from Xiao Zhan; narrowed eyes filled with contented madness, "The you who was born with an ill fate, fate that never chan...."

Bewildering sentences was yet to complete but before it, Zhu Loufeng got muted. There wasn't any change on his expression instead of a slight twitch of brow while contrarily, Xiao Zhan was completely flabbergasted as his eyes couldn't help going all wide.

Zhu Loufeng's hand that was just about to touch Xiao Zhan's face a moment ago, had been stopped few inches away. The flesh of his wrist was being dug by not only the nails but all the four fingers severely, deep into the flesh. The dark red blood oozing out was in a heavy amount, trailing all the way to his elbow and then dripping down.

Consequently holding the breath in, Xiao Zhan stiffily turned his head to the side, to Wang Yibo.

Wang Yibo's eyes had already turned scarlet, vexing aggressively with murderous intentions. Like a demon out from grave, sinisterily, he was intending to torn apart the wrist in his grasp.

"Don't. Even. Dare." Was the only thing that spatted out from Wang Yibo's mouth. One word at a time, carrying equal amount of warning in each.

The diabolic aura and never-before-seen expression of Wang Yibo was frightening enough to make the hair up on Xiao Zhan's scalp but a heavy sigh took his attention,

"To say it correctly, you both do have a strange twist of fate.... Say! You wanted to see that child right– precious daughter of Yang Ziyu and Yang Hūan?"

Affected by the two names extreme to the core, Xiao Zhan's body reacted way faster as he immidiately gripped on Wang Yibo's wrist. His face was rigid, staring on Zhu Loufeng; heart trembling even more...

 _He knows them...._

His inner voice enchanted in his head, whereas, there was no need for him to say a word out, as Wang Yibo seemed to already got the gesture and let go of Zhu Loufeng within five seconds. 

At the moment Zhu Loufeng was freed, his eyes stared fixed on his wrist, watching all four holes covering with the tissues and forming a new skin in no time while the blood remained behind. Once healed, he then sharply gazed at Xiao Zhan before passing an ogle smirk, "I know exactly what you are thinking right now. Don't be surprise just from it, there are many surprises I have for you, this one too" as he said, his bloody hand postured for a snap and

_click!_

The sound of the finger's snapping echoed, and as if turning the switches on, the dark everything turned into a day brightness which only caused Xiao Zhan to be dumbstruck. His eyes darted right away, not because he realised the place was the ever expanding forest, it was because this familiar face of the man standing far past Zhu Loufeng.

"Teacher..Zhao Kwon?.." he murmered in disbelief, simultaneously eyeing on a limply little girl being carried by two arms; his heart shrank right away while at the same time, Zhu Loufeng stated,

"Don't take my surprise wrong here, she is just sleeping soundly. It wouldn't be good for little kids to see this..," he licked his own blood stain from his thumb after showing it in the air, "The surprise is your 'teacher'.... A vampire who played a 'human' with you."

.

.

_To be continued......_


End file.
